True Love Way
by StephAliC
Summary: Pour avoir une chance de gagner la guerre, Dumbledore envoie le Trio dans un autre espace-temps... mais que se passe-t-il quand ils rencontrent un autre Trio ? Et quand Hermione se retrouve avec son pire ennemi ?
1. Part 1  Chapter 1

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette fic ! Différente de la précédente, elle sera aussi plus longue ! Je ne l'ai pas encore fini, j'en suis à la ½ à peu près. 1****er**** chapitre un peu court mais les prochains seront plus longs !**

**Bref, bonne lecture xD**

**« Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling »**

**Partie 1 :**** Le miroir de l'autre**

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle perspective**

Au chaud dans son lit, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Se réveiller, cela voulait dire se lever, aller en cours, sourire, être aimable, plaisanter aux blagues – pas toujours drôles, avouons-le, de Ron, de s'intéresser à l'obsession du jour de Harry, c'était répondre à toutes les questions de cours. Bon, elle adorait ça mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : rester au lit, profiter de la chaleur de la couette sur elle, profiter de cette main sur sa hanche.

_Hein ? _

Une main sur sa hanche ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant un peu plus fort. Elle prit doucement sa respiration. Elle en était désormais totalement consciente, il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit. Et ce quelqu'un avait posé sa main sur SA hanche. De plus, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était quasiment nue, à part une culotte.

Elle réfléchit à toute allure. Avait-elle fait, hier, quelque chose qui sortirait de l'ordinaire ?

Et bien non, elle se rappelait avoir, comme tous les autres jours ou presque, travailler ses cours avec les garçons, être ensuite monté se coucher. Seule.

Prudemment, elle se retourna pour voir qui était près d'elle et hurla.

L'homme se réveilla alors en sursaut et s'assit sur le lit pour la regarder, puis horrifié, se leva.

-Granger ! grogna-t-il.

-Mon dieu, murmura Hermione, serrant le drap autour d'elle. C'est un cauchemar !

Sur ce, elle se pinça le bras. Fort.

Rien.

-Dégage de là, Granger.

-Tu es dans ma chambre, Malefoy, à toi de dégager, lança-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?

Hermione regarda le décor. Ah non. Pas sa chambre. Les murs étaient blancs, non rouge. Elle était grande, avec un seul lit, pas plusieurs lits.

-Peut être pas, fit-elle en faisant la moue, mais ne me dis pas que c'est la tienne.

Elle le vit à son tour regarder la chambre rapidement et elle essaya de poser son regard ailleurs que sur son corps dénudé. Elle avait déjà vu Harry ou encore Ron torse nu et c'était pas mal mais là c'était waouh. _Non mais Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend de trouver Malefoy Waouh ?_

-En effet, admet-il, ce n'est pas ma chambre non plus. Où sommes-nous ? Agressa-t-il.

-J'en sais rien, moi ! Réfléchissons, tu te souviens de quoi en dernier ? Demanda-t-elle, plein d'espoir.

-A part mon réveil avec ton hurlement tu veux dire ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Malefoy, réfléchis ! Ordonna-t-elle, moi je me souviens que j'étais à Poudlard, rien de différent de d'habitude et je me retrouve là… Bon, tu devrais sortir de la chambre le temps que… que je m'habille, reprit-elle, voyant le silence s'imposer.

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi de sortir ? Laisse-moi m'habiller, grogna-t-il.

-Et bien parce que tu es déjà debout, et que… je suis quasiment nue sous le drap.

Il lui lança un regard impassible. Elle se demanda bien à quoi il pouvait penser. Surprise ? Dégout ? Surement dégout. Elle toussota, gênée sous ce regard inquisiteur. Il sortit de ses pensées et prit des vêtements dans l'armoire qu'il ouvrit avant de sortir, sans un mot. Hermione put enfin soupirer. Le cerveau toujours en action, espérant obtenir une réponse à cet étrange matin, elle fit comme lui et s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Etonnant. Avant de sortir et rejoindre Malefoy, elle fit le tour de la chambre. Il y avait, dans l'armoire, des vêtements pour un homme et une femme. Une télé… étonnant. Et un bureau. Elle s'y approcha pour y voir un ordinateur… très moldu dis donc, pensa-t-elle… et deux cadres photos. Elle prit le cadre et s'assit sur la chaise, secouée.

-Oh mon dieu !

La première photo – photo magique bien sûr, c'était elle et Malefoy se tenant enlacés, souriant à l'objectif, riant même. La deuxième, toujours magique, c'était encore eux deux… avec un enfant entre eux, un nourrisson qu'ils regardaient, émerveillés.

Mais où était-elle ? Se demanda-t-elle alors que la réponse lui venait naturellement. Elle soupira avant de se décider de sortir et rejoindre Malefoy, dans le salon. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il savait, pourquoi il était là et tout le reste. Et pourquoi elle se retrouvait avec Malefoy ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne pourrait sortir avec ce crétin.

Dans la salle à manger, elle le retrouva, avachi dans le canapé – avec toute la classe d'un Malefoy. Elle s'assit en face de lui, l'air neutre, du moins l'espérait-elle et il ne lui jeta pas un regard. Elle fit la moue avant de se décider.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

-On fait quoi ? Tu sais où on est ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Non.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort Malefoy ! Cria-t-elle en se levant. On est coincé je ne sais où, ensemble, et c'est incompréhensible, fais un effort !

-J'essaie de me remettre de m'être réveiller avec une Sang-de-bourbe, tu permets ?

-Non, je ne te permets pas du tout ! Déjà de me traiter comme ça et de te remettre de quoi que ce soit. Il faut que je trouve Harry… et Ron.

Elle se rassit, sa main dans la tête pour réfléchir comment trouver ses amis. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'ils n'étaient pas avec elle dans ce monde-là. Dumbledore n'avait pas pu se tromper. Mais pourquoi se retrouvait-elle avec Malefoy ? Dans le même lit ? Ce n'était à rien comprendre ! Fébrile, elle se leva pour examiner la maison. Elle se rapprocha de la bibliothèque et sourit, elle était bien chez elle, il y en avait tout un pan de mur. Dans une porte vitrée, des cadres. Elle, Harry et Ron à Poudlard, ils devaient avoir à peine 12 ans, puis à 15 ans. Une photo de bal. Elle et Malefoy. Un groupe d'amis fêtant leur diplôme, leurs aspics. Groupe réunissant Griffondor et Serpentard. Et l'enfant, d'abord bébé, puis plus grand, ses premiers pas, son premier vol sur un balai... Entre ses parents.

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard gris, impassible de Malefoy.

-Tu as vu les photos, dit-elle mais c'était surtout une question rhétorique et il fit juste un signe de tête. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Et toi ? Je vois bien que tu sais ce qu'il se passe.

-Il faut que je trouve Harry, éluda-t-elle et elle finit le tour de la salle à manger, rejoignant la cuisine. Elle allait repartir vers les chambres quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle s'y précipita pour ouvrir et tomba dans les bras d'Harry.

-Oh merci tu es là, cria-t-elle en le tirant vers l'intérieur, entre. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas folle ?

Harry entra, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Tu ne l'es pas, j'ai rien compris quand je me suis réveillé, je ne savais pas où j'étais et personne ne comprenait et que…

Il se figea, Hermione le regardait toujours et s'affola.

-Quoi !

-Malefoy, il fait quoi là, grogna-t-il.

-Oh… et bien, il…

Harry la regarda rougir, à la fois surpris et prêt à commettre un meurtre.

-Hermione ?

-Je sais pas ce qu'il fait là mais comme nous il se rappelle de Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il fait chez toi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais… chez moi, contra Malefoy en se levant, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Harry pâlit et se retourna vers Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, je sais, ça semble dingue mais apparemment on vit ensemble.

-Quoi ? Hermione ! Com…

-hey, tu vas pas m'engueuler, j'y suis pour rien moi ! Gémit-elle. Tu as vu Ron ?

-Non, je pensais que… enfin j'ai demandé à Ginny où vous habitiez, elle a cru que j'avais bu, parce qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien du tout, enfin pas de comme nous, précisa-t-il et elle m'a montré la maison. Je pensais te trouver avec Ron.

-Oh. Ginny ! fit-elle avec un sourire de connivence.

-Hermione, c'est pas le moment.

-Désolée.

Le silence retomba, Hermione ne savait que dire, que faire. Elle avait plein de choses à dire à Harry mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas le dire devant Malefoy. A peine de retour dans leur monde, il irait tout dire à Voldemort. Et ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre. Mais comment faire ? Ils allaient devoir s'éclipser, ça ne plairait pas à Malefoy… mais pourquoi était-il là avec les mêmes souvenirs qu'eux ? Ce n'était absolument pas normal.

-Vous savez où on est, non ? Demanda alors Malefoy, visiblement à contrecœur. Vous pourriez m'expliquer, non ?

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, lisant dans le regard de l'autre, comme ils le faisaient souvent. Harry haussa le sourcil et Hermione finit par se retourner vers Malefoy, un peu hésitante.

-Disons que je pense que nous sommes dans un monde parallèle.

_**Review pliiiiz**_


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

Voilà un 2ème chapitre, encore un peu court, ils seront plus longs par la suite, l'histoire se met un peu en place…

Merci pour les reviews !

**Mia1411 :** j'espère t'intriguer encore plus avec la suite, merci !

**Vera Bennett :** merci ! contente que le début te plaise !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

-Quoi ? Répète un peu ça Granger ! Grogna Malefoy.

-Hey, calmes-toi Malefoy, défendit Harry, sortant sa baguette.

-Je te parle pas Potter ! Comment vous savez ça ?

-Disons que… Dumbledore nous en avait parlé, avoua Hermione à contrecœur, et que j'ai lu beaucoup de choses dessus, ça me semble évident. On est dans nos « nous » dans un autre monde, totalement différent. Sans guerre, je suppose, ou alors elle est passée… je pense pas qu'on soit dans notre avenir, ça aurait pu mais définitivement non.

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Harry.

-Les photos, fit-elle en montrant la bibliothèque, il y a des moments où on était plus jeunes et qui ne sont pas identiques au notre. Et… et… oh mon dieu, Harry, tu n'as pas de cicatrice !

Harry se dépêcha de trouver un miroir pour se regarder. Hermione avait raison, il n'avait pas de cicatrice. Il toucha son front, incrédule. Cette cicatrice faisait parti de lui, cela faisait horriblement bizarre de ne pas la voir dans son reflet. Il se retourna vers Hermione qui le regardait en se mordillant la lèvre, il avait l'impression de voir les rouages de son cerveau marcher à toute vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Bredouilla-t-il, et il s'en voulut de montrer son trouble à Malefoy qui les regardait, impassible.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Harry. Je comprends pas… il faut retrouver Ron avant toute chose et…

On frappa de nouveau à la porte et elle y courut tout aussi précipitamment, pressée de voir Ron, laissant Malefoy et Harry se lancer des regards noirs. Mais quand elle revint, elle n'était pas accompagnée de Ron.

-Blaise ! S'exclama Malefoy en se rapprochant de son ami.

-Dray…

Il semblait totalement perdu, ce qui fit rire Hermione qui se reprit en voyant le regard tueur de Zabini et elle se rapprocha d'Harry, juste au cas où cela tournerait en bataille rangée.

-Je crois que je fais un cauchemar, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez la Sang-de-bourbe ?

-Tu rêves pas, Blaise, on est apparemment dans un monde parallèle, soulagé de voir que je ne suis pas seul avec ces crétins, fit-il.

-Un monde parallèle, tu te fous de moi ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

Hermione s'amusa de la réaction du métis. Il avait l'air au bord de la crise cardiaque ou prêt à sauter sur n'importe qui pour prouver qu'il avait tord. Malefoy n'était pas en reste mais il semblait soulager de trouver un « ami ».

-C'est pas une blague, enfin je pense pas, ça a un rapport avec Dumbledore apparemment.

-Ah. Bien sûr, il a inventé quoi ce crétin encore ?

-Dumbledore n'est pas un crétin, rugit Harry. C'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Vous savez, celui contre qui Voldemort a peur de se battre ?

Malefoy et Zabini sortirent leur baguette d'un même mouvement et Hermione s'interposa.

-On se calme, on se calme. On est tous dans la même situation, à se demander pourquoi on est là… ensemble. Se battre n'est pas une solution. Penser aux conséquences. On ne sait pas ce qui se passera pour nos nous ou pour nous-mêmes dans notre vrai monde si on meurt ou si on est gravement blessé alors... On se calme !

Les trois garçons baissèrent leur baguette mais restèrent prêt à lancer un sort si un mot de trop sortait.

-Merci. Réfléchissons, d'accord ? Nous, il faut qu'on retrouve Ron. Je pense pas qu'ils nous auraient séparés. Après, il faudra qu'on parle.

-Hermione, murmura Harry, on peut rien leur dire sur… tu sais quoi !

-On ne leur dira rien Harry, fit-elle, plus bas, on va juste parler de ce monde, savoir des choses, toi tu es avec Ginny. Zabini, demanda-t-elle en le regardant, tu vis avec quelqu'un ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Ca me regarde dans le fait que dans ce monde, JE suis avec Malefoy, que VOUS êtes amis et donc JE dois savoir si TU vis avec quelqu'un, c'est clair ?

Il fit une grimace de dégoût et lança un regard à Malefoy qu'Hermione ne loupa pas. Elle rugit intérieurement et ne dit rien. Elle venait de les calmer, elle n'allait pas raviver les flammes. Mais elle avait tellement envie d'éclater. Malefoy et Zabini semblaient dégouter de LE voir avec ELLE. Comme si ELLE n'était pas écœurée par cette même situation !

-Oui, je vis avec quelqu'un mais je ne la connais pas. Enfin je ne vois pas qui c'est, elle est pas de Poudlard, avoua-t-il.

-Zut... tu sais son nom au moins ?

-Non, je lui ai juste demandé où je pouvais trouver Malefoy, elle a cru que j'étais bourré et m'a limite engueulé, je rêve !

Hermione leva les yeux, ils étaient tellement gamins. Comment allait-elle pouvoir les sortir de là si elle était accompagnée de mecs plein de testostérone, prêts à se battre pour la moindre occasion ? Elle se rassit, réfléchissant à toute allure alors qu''ils la regardaient, attendant visiblement qu'elle prenne une décision. Mais laquelle ? Elle ne savait pas où trouver Ron, s'il habitait non loin de chez elle, s'il allait pouvoir les retrouver.

-Comment c'est dehors, Harry ? On habite où ?

-Petite ville de sorcier, je pense. Genre résidence et j'ai vu des enfants faire de la magie dans le parc donc je suppose que c'est une ville sorcière. Un peu comme Godric's Hollow, tu vois. J'habite de l'autre côté du parc. Il faudrait peut-être demander de l'aide à Ginny, non ? Elle saura tout nous expliquer et garder le secret.

-Je sais pas si on a le droit de parler de ça Harry, imagine ce que ça peut changer pour nos autres nous. Je veux dire, pour Ginny surtout.

-Oui mais on est un peu coincé là, c'était pas prévu comme ça, surtout pas avec eux et puis, enfin c'est toi qui en as le plus parlé avec Dumbledore et McGonaggall alors…

-Oui, mais on avait encore rien déterminé, il devrait nous prévenir, et puis pourquoi une vie où Voldemort n'a, semble-t-il, pas existé ? Ou au moins, n'a pas eu les conséquences sur toi comme dans notre vraie vie ? Il faut faire des recherches Retrouver Ron, faire des recherches sur l'histoire de cette vie…

-Dire la vérité à Ginny. Je pense qu'on devrait attendre Ron ici si tu ne veux pas parler à Ginny toute suite.

-Allo ? Cria Zabini, ce qui les sortit de leur conversation. On est là, on pourrait participer.

-Non, firent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

-Je croyais qu'on était dans le même bateau ? Ironisa Malefoy.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, mécontente qu'il ressorte sa réplique pour tout autre chose.

-Vous pensez être que tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

-Tu sais que tu éludes toujours nos questions Granger ? Grogna Malefoy.

Elle lui lança un regard sarcastique. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Comme si elle allait tout lui dire sur ce qu'elle savait, à lui, Malefoy, futur mangemort ! Risible, vraiment. Elle attendit tranquillement, attendant qu'eux répondent à sa question, soutenant le regard impassible de Malefoy.

-Théo peut être, admit Zabini sous le regard furieux de celui-ci. Quoi ? Il faut bien avancer, t'as peut-être envie de rester là longtemps toi ? Moi, pas !

Malefoy allait renchérir quand des coups retentirent à nouveau. Hermione se leva précipitamment.

-Espérons que ce soit Ron !

Elle ouvrit et sourit en voyant son ami, l'air furieux.

-Ca fait une heure que je vous cherche, grogna-t-il en acceptant l'accolade d'Hermione, j'ai trouvé ce crétin en chemin qui cherchait Malefoy. Je peux savoir pourquoi on nous a dit que vous viviez ici, TOUS LES DEUX ?

Hermione se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir le visage non moins furieux de Nott. Celui-ci les poussa et rejoignit ses amis. Elle se retourna vers Ron, l'air désolé et le fit entrer.

-Je vais t'expliquer. Entre, il y a Harry qui est déjà là.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les six dans le salon, les Griffondors sur un canapé, les Serpentard sur l'autre. Hermione se sentait toute petite au milieu de ses cinq « garçons » qui avaient plus l'air d'hommes. Ils se regardaient tout avec une seule envie : tuer les autres. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle prit donc la parole – ce qu'ils attendaient tous en fait, pour expliquer à Ron, Zabini et Nott ce qu'ils avaient compris, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

-Mais tu en sais beaucoup plus Granger, fit Malefoy, Potter a dit que tu parlais avec Dumbledore et McGo.

-McGonagall, reprit-elle. Oui… euh… disons que nous… nous voulons découvrir quelque chose pour gagner la guerre, et il nous a semblé que nous envoyer tous les trois dans un monde parallèle nous aiderait à avoir plus de temps.

-Comment ça ?

-Hermione… souffla Ron.

-Disons que le système d'espace-temps n'est pas le même partout. Par exemple une journée la bas, peut valoir une semaine ici. Ou l'inverse. Vu que je n'en sais pas plus, je devais étudier là-dessus. Il a du se passer quelque chose pour Dumbledore accélère les choses, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

-Et… comment on fait pour sortir de là ? Demanda Zabini.

-On trouve ce qu'on doit trouver.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va vous dire pourquoi on est là ? Tu rigoles ? Rit-elle, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout et il se leva, menaçant, faisant lever Harry et Ron, puis Malefoy et Nott. Assis ! (Et bizarrement, ils le firent tous). Désolée, bon, on ne s'emballe pas, je ne connais pas les conséquences de mort dans un univers parallèle. On ne vous dira rien là dessus, n'y comptez pas. Le meilleur moyen, c'est que… Harry et Ron vont s'occuper de ça. Moi des univers parallèle… et vous de l'histoire de cette vie pour qu'on en sache un peu plus.

-Je vais travailler avec toi Granger, hors de question que je te laisse décider de notre avenir ici.

-Je peux travailler seule, avança-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas du tout travailler avec Malefoy.

-Oui mais déjà, je veux surveiller ce que tu fais, ensuite, je n'ai pas confiance en toi, et ce sera plus équitable.

-D'accord.

-Hermione ?

-Ron ?

-Tu devrais venir habiter chez un de nous, non ? Enfin tu vas pas vivre avec Malefoy !

-Je pense que Ron a raison, Hermione, renchérit Harry.

Hermione mordit sa lèvre.

-Disons que cela ne va pas être possible… je crois… j'ai oublié de vous donner un petit détail.

-Quel détail ? Marmonna Harry, s'attendant visiblement au pire.

Soudain, deux personnes transplanèrent devant eux, enfin un elfe de maison et un enfant… qui se précipita dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Maman ! Je suis levé !

Hermione, qui avait soulevé l'enfant, sourit légèrement aux garçons qui lui faisaient face avec un regard horrifié.

_**Review pliiiz !**_


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

Voici le 3è chapitre, plus long que d'habitude, on entre dans l'histoire. Et sachez que j'ai fini la 1ère partie de l'histoire, je suis super contente et je m'attaque à la partie 2 !

**D'ailleurs, une question ! **

Préférez-vous que je continue un chapitre par semaine ou que je change et que j'en publie deux par semaine (11 sont écrits) avec la possibilité de m'attendre dans l'écriture après ^^

Merci pour les reviews ! 

**Mia1411 :** ah super ! je suis contente que tu aimes xD Et oui ça change d'hp ! Mais pourquoi ça t'a miné le moral ? j'ai adoré personnellement xD

**sarah lectrice de hgdm :** merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aimes, et non un Hermione-Drago rapide, ce n'est pas prévu, enfin j'espère que ce n'est pas « trop » rapide ! J'espère que la suite te plaira xD

**Vera Bennett :** Merci xD oui courage à Hermione !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Un peu d'elle et lui**

Hermione laissa les « garçons » ensemble et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivant l'elfe, la main dans celle de « son » fils. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais son instinct lui disait de rester avec lui. Elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans son cœur. Il était magnifique. Un parfait mélange d'elle et Malefoy, elle devait bien l'admettre. Il avait des yeux gris, des cheveux blonds – mais pas autant que son père, il avait son nez, sa mâchoire volontaire, il était adorable.

-tu as bien dormi, mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle, venant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du nom du petit garçon – qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

-Ou, j'ai rêvé du nouveau nimbus.

Elle rit. Incroyable. Son fils était fan de quidditch. L'elfe de maison faisait le petit déjeuner de son fils. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait un elfe de maison, elle, Hermione Granger, présidente de la S.A.L.E.

-Pourquoi ils sont là dès le matin ? On fait quelque chose ?

-Non, ils sont là… comme ça. Mange, je te rejoins après, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et elle rejoignit les garçons qui n'avaient visiblement pas bougé depuis l'apparition de son fils et son bisou tous en les appelants « papa » ou « tonton ». Elle aurait ri dans une autre situation, s'ils n'étaient pas des ennemis qui n'avaient qu'une envie : se tuer.

Quand elle revint, elle eu droit à des regards noirs, même de ses amis. Mais ce fut le regard impassible de Malefoy qui la troubla. Elle avait du mal à croire que son « elle » avait pu faire un enfant avec lui. Même si c'était son « lui » et non vraiment lui… arf, trop compliqué.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, commença Ron en ronchonnant.

-C'est pas le moment, Ron, je ne veux pas UN mot sur cette histoire de haine, d'univers parallèle ou autre tant qu'il est là, c'est clair ? Bon, on fait comme on a dit… Blaise et Théo, vous trouvez une bibliothèque, vous pouvez regarder dans la mienne… la notre, il doit y en avoir. Harry, Ron ? Cherchons une pièce pour parler de… bref…Drago... (Elle se rapprocha de lui), sois gentil avec NOTRE fils sinon je te jure que je fais de ta vie un enfer ! Fais ce que tu veux en m'attendant.

Il lui lança un regard outré mais ne fit aucun de commentaires, la laissant partir dans les couloirs de la maison avant de se rapprocher de ses amis pour parler « sérieusement », lui aussi.

Les trois amis trouvèrent un bureau, surement le bureau de son « elle », et elle isola la pièce à l'aide d'un sort avant de faire face à ses amis.

-Bien, fit-elle en soupirant, on s'en tire pas trop mal non ?

-Tu veux dire à part toi et Malefoy ? Bougonna Ron en s'affalant dans un canapé.

-Ron, grommela Harry, en faisant de même, on y peut rien. Tu fais quoi Mione ?

-Je cherche comment s'appelle mon fils, je n'ai aucune idée de son nom, c'est horrible, alors il y a peut-être un indice dans cette pièce mais on peut parler en même temps. Je pense que mon plan est bien, je cherche comment sortir d'ici, tout sur les univers parallèles, et vous, vous occupez des horcruxes. Bien sûr, je vous aiderais, mais… qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je pense que tu as raison, Mione. Je pense aussi qu'on doit en parler à Ginny… je vis avec elle, expliqua-t-il à Ron.

-Oh.

-Et toi, Ron ? Tu vis où ? Avec qui ? Demanda Hermione, retournant toutes les photos.

-Je vis pas trop loin… avec… Susan Bones.

-Ah oui !

-Bref, les horcruxes, on commence par où tu crois ?

Harry prit les choses en main, les horcruxes c'était son rayon. Ils établirent les éléments qu'ils avaient déjà : le journal de Jedusor, la bague de Gaunt et le collier de RAB étaient détruits. Ils leur en restaient quatre. En rapport avec Poudlard avait supposé Dumbledore.

-Lisez l'histoire de Poudlard, je suis sûre que ça vous aidera, je vous laisse je vais rejoindre Malefoy et… ça y est ! J'ai trouvé, il s'appelle Léonem Scorpius Malefoy.

-Pff, c'est ridicule, se moqua Ron qui se reprit en voyant le regard noir d'Hermione. Désolé.

-C'est très mignon ! Bon, je vous laisse bosser, je vais voir les autres, je les ai laissé seul avec Léo.

Elle sortit et rejoignit les « autres ». Elle sourit en les voyant lire mais déchanta vite en voyant ce qu'ils lisaient : des magazines de quidditch. Navrant. Elle se dirigea vers Léo et l'elfe dont il faudrait qu'elle retienne le nom.

-Bien mangé Léo ?

-Vi !

-Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement mais la question sembla passer et l'elfe répondit

-Je l'emmène à l'école d'éveil, c'est pour la journée aujourd'hui, il me semble ?

-Il me semble aussi, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Tu vas faire quoi toi maman ? Demanda Léo en se hissant à son cou. Travailler sur ton livre ?

-Euh oui c'est ça, travaillé sur mon livre.

-On y va alors, proposa l'elfe, à ce soir Misses Malefoy.

_Malefoy ? Misses ? Mon dieu, elle était carrément mariée !_

-A ce soir. Un bisou ?

Léo lui planta un gros bisou sur la joue avant descendre et courir sur son père pour lui en faire un aussi. Hermione regarda la scène en souriant, un peu moqueuse, voyant Malefoy, mal à l'aise, accepter le bisou. Léo se rapprocha de l'elfe et ils transplanèrent.

-Ca te faire rire Granger ? Grogna-t-il.

-Grandement. Vous faites quoi ? Vous croyez que lire des magazines de quidditch va nous avancer ?

-On t'attendait Granger.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, elle vit Ron et Harry arriver.

-On va aller chez moi, expliqua Harry, ça sera plus… calme. On passera ce soir… t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

-Ca ira Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.

-On va le dire à Ginny, ok ?

-Oki, passez avec elle ce soir alors et travaillez bien !

-Fais attention à toi.

Les deux garçons l'enlacèrent l'un après l'autre, jetant des regards noirs au Serpentard, regard de menace puis partirent. Hermione les regarda partir, un peu triste. Elle aussi aurait aimé travailler sur les horcruxes. _Mais bon…_ elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque et sortit tous les livres qu'elle jugeait utile et fit trois tas bien distinct sous le regard amusé des Serpentards qui continuaient de feuilleter leur magazine. _Ridicule ! _

-Bon, voilà, Zabini et Nott, ça c'est pour vous, l'histoire de cette vie apparemment. Malefoy, ça c'est pour nous, j'ai pas grand-chose, j'irais voir dans mon bureau plus tard, peut être que tu as un bureau aussi, il faudra chercher.

-Et ce tas là ? Demanda Zabini en prenant un livre, pourquoi je ne vois rien ?

-C'est pour Harry et Ron, j'ai jeté un sort pour que vous ne sachiez pas ce qu'on cherche.

-La confiance règne, se moqua Nott. Ce n'est plus Théo et Blaise.

-C'était pour Léo…

-Léo ? C'est son nom ? Demanda Malefoy, surpris. C'est quoi ce nom ?

-Quoi, Scorpius, c'est mieux peut être ? C'est son deuxième prénom, je suppose que ça vient de toi ! Et c'est Léonem en fait !

-Arf, l'horreur ! Et oui Scorpius, c'est mieux, ça veut dire quelque chose au moins, Léo c'est tellement… griffondor !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée mais ne répondit pas, s'asseyant pour prendre un livre. Ils suivirent le mouvement et passèrent la journée à lire, sans trop de disputes, concentrés. Harry téléphona pour prévenir qu'ils passeraient plutôt demain matin avec Ginny. Et à l'arrivée de Léo, Zabini et Nott décidèrent de partir.

-Au fait… Théo ? (Il se retourna, le regard noir et Hermione hésita). Tu as quelqu'un ? Enfin tu habites seul ou pas ? Je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir Harry avec Ginny, Ron avec Susan, Blaise avec son inconnu… et toi ?

Il lui lança un regard carnassier et Hermione se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse. Il n'oserait pas lui envoyer un sort, si ?

-Je me suis réveillée auprès de Daphne mais c'était juste comme ça apparemment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Susurra-t-il.

-J'ai bien saisi, merci !

-Pff ! Lança Malefoy, JE me couche avec Daphne un soir et je me réveille à côté de la Sang de bourbe le lendemain, la vie est trop injuste !

Vexée, Hermione se leva avec son livre et sortit de la pièce pour aller voir son fils. Il jouait dans sa chambre avec ses jouets magiques. Cela la fit sourire malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'ils étaient là et elle avait malgré tout un peu peur. Elle aurait du connaitre ce monde pour ne pas être si perdue, et elle n'aurait pas choisi un monde où elle était avec Malefoy ! Non mais vraiment, elle et Malefoy ? C'était risible. Il n'était qu'un crétin, arrogant, prétentieux, méchant, et sournois, et il faisait comme si elle appréciait ça ! Et Harry et Ron qui n'étaient même pas revenus alors qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés. Pff ! Quelle bande de… elle décida de se calmer et rejoignit son bureau où elle put lire… jusqu'à s'endormir.

-Papa ? Papa ?

Bien au chaud dans son lit, il n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger, surtout si c'était pour répondre à ce gamin entêtant qui osait l'appeler papa ! On le poussa alors et il grogna en ouvrant ses yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était. Univers parallèle. Granger. Enfant. L'horreur quoi !

-Papa, elle est où maman ? Elle a pas dormi avec toi ?

Dormir avec Granger, mais quelle horreur ! Il croisa alors le regard de « son » fils, soucieux. _On peut être soucieux à cinq ans ? Première nouvelle_… et il déglutit, il avait le même regard quand il était petit.

-Papa ? T'es réveillé ? Elle est où maman ?

-Euh… elle a du s'endormir en train de lire, tu la connais, fit-il en se levant. Il est quelle heure ?

-8h ! D'habitude, tu te lèves plus tôt… tu vas pas au travail ?

-Euh non pas aujourd'hui. Va donc chercher ta mère, on se retrouve… à la cuisine ?

-Oui !

Il lui sauta au cou et Drago le serra maladroitement contre lui avant de le regarder partir. _Salazar !_ Comment pouvait-il être marié avec une Sang-de-bourbe ? Avoir un fils avec elle et semble-t-il être heureux avec elle ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Il prit la photo où ils étaient tous les deux, il avait l'air heureux, un air qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son propre visage et qu'il voyait pourtant là. Son « lui » était heureux dans cette vie, il était souriant, aimant et… aimé. Par Granger. Sur la photo, elle était rayonnante, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux chocolat plein d'étincelles. Le même air qu'elle avait parfois avec Potter et Weasmoche. Comment faisait-il ? Il la haïssait, elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait, espèce de sang impur. Comment son « lui » avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle ? D'accord, elle était visiblement bien foutue, il pouvait bien se l'admettre, surtout qu'il avait eu une vue particulièrement intéressante sur son corps dénudé qu'elle essayait de cacher, la veille. N'empêche, elle restait une sang-de-bourbe !

-Malefoy ?

Il releva la tête, elle était là, un peu hésitante, appuyée au chambranle de la porte. Il avait toujours le cadre à la main, en boxer. Il le reposa brutalement et enfila un jean alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs.

-Gênée ? Se moqua-t-il, mais te gêne pas ! Regarde.

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais entra.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement. De Léo. Il est parti pour l'école. Il est venu me réveiller ce matin… dans mon bureau. Je pense qu'on devrait dormir dans la même chambre. Oui, je sais, tu n'en as pas envie mais sache que moi non plus. Mais tu aurais vu son regard, il était inquiet, je pense pas que ce soit très bon. Pour lui. On aura qu'à mettre deux lits et lancer un sort pour qu'il ne rentre pas, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu rigoles ? Jette un sort pour pas qu'il bouge de sa chambre, d'ailleurs, il devrait pas avoir le droit de rentrer dans notre chambre.

-Malefoy ! Tu peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes ? Je te parle de notre fils là. De son bien être, et on dormira pas dans le même lit, je vois pas ce que ça fait, on pourra même mettre une espèce de mur, bref, ce que tu veux mais il faut juste qu'il nous voie dans la même chambre, que ça le rassure, il n'a que cinq ans.

-D'accord, fit-il après un long moment. On fera ça. Il est venu me réveiller aussi ce matin, il se demandait où tu étais.

-Je me suis endormie sur un livre. Et puis bon… et il faudrait essayer d'être… gentil l'un envers l'autre, s'appeler par nos prénoms. Et si tu peux demander à Blaise et Théo de faire de même envers moi.

-Je sais pas s'ils accepteront. Blaise à la limite mais Théo te déteste.

-J'en ai autant à son égard… Drago, mais tu vas le convaincre, c'est clair ? Rugit-elle, en se rapprochant.

-Sinon quoi ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Sinon… réfléchis un peu Malefoy, si on n'est pas gentil l'un envers l'autre, ça aura des répercussions chez Léo, il va sentir quelque chose, et il changera. Ou si j'ai un accident, tu penses que ça fera quoi sur Léo ? Et quand on sera partit, tu crois que ton « toi » ne dira rien en voyant son fils comme ça ? Qu'il va pas venir nous demander des comptes ? Alors on a intérêt à faire ça bien ! Bon, j'aimerais prendre une douche, tu me laisses la chambre s'il te plait ?

-Avec plaisir… amour ! Lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

Drago sortit, les paroles de Granger dans sa tête. Il était un peu confus, il pouvait bien se l'avouer. Sa haine de Granger, savoir que son « lui » l'aimait, avoir un fils avec elle. Il était à la fois dégouté et sceptique. Elle le rejoignit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il travaillait déjà, s'installant sur la table avec une espèce de livre carré qu'elle ouvrit bizarrement. Il se retint de poser toute question, trop fier et elle ne dit rien. Il pensait qu'elle était encore vexée sur ce qu'il avait dit hier, alors que Blaise et Théo partaient, la comparant avec Daphne. Il se replongea dans son bouquin, assez complexe sur les différents univers. Il l'entendit jurer et leva la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Il me faut un mot de passe… j'ai essayé plein de choses, impossible. Donnes-en moi !

-Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est un ordinateur… c'est moldu, expliqua-t-elle, ça permet de stocker des informations. Léo a laissé sous-entendre que j'écrivais un livre, je veux savoir quoi, je pense que c'est dedans. Sauf qu'il me faut un mot de passe. Et je ne trouve rien me concernant, ni Léo. Alors tu mettrais quoi comme mot de passe si tu devais protéger quelque chose ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

-Grr. Ok, alors tape-les sur l'ordinateur.

-Hein ?

-Regarde, tu as les lettres sur le clavier, tape-les, et j'ai déjà essayé ton prénom, ton nom de famille, et nos initiales alors trouve autre chose. C'est pour sortir de là… Drago.

A contrecœur, il tapa quelques mots de passe, très doucement, n'ayant jamais utilisé d'ordinateur. Hermione se retint de rire, pour ne pas le vexer.

-Ca marche pas, grogna-t-il.

-Zut ! Je suis sûre que ça doit nous concerner pourtant.

Elle tapota la table et repoussa l'ordinateur pour prendre un livre, en attendant de deviner le mot de passer. Le livre parlait d'une théorie d'un physicien moldu sur la pataphysique. Ce n'étaient pas des univers différents mais des approches différentes de l'univers. Si elle comprenait bien, ils partaient de la même chose, d'un même univers, mais les choses y étaient différentes, le mal était le mal dans un univers mais peut être le bien dans un autre… Elle interrompit la lecture de Malefoy pour en parler mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-Tu as trouvé quoi, toi ?

-Je ne sais pas… c'est moldu aussi je crois, grimaça-t-il. Mais dans celui-là, il parle des choix qu'on fait. Genre, tu choisis de… faisons basique, de sécher un cours, il se passe des quantités de choses. Mais si tu n'avais pas séché le cours, il se serait passé mille autres choses totalement différentes, tu vois ?

-Tu veux dire, qu'à chaque choix que nous faisons… l'univers dans lequel nous sommes se scinde pour faire un autre monde ?

-C'est ce que je comprends…

-Et donc, à la base, il y aura un seul monde, et finalement, à chaque choix… intéressant.

-Tu trouves ? Ca me parait trop, au final, il y aurait des millions de monde différents, pour chaque choix que nous faisons, je préfère ta version.

-Oui…

-Il y a aussi cette question d'antimatière, le livre que j'ai lu hier, j'ai pas tout compris, mais tout serait à l'inverse d'un monde.

-Tu veux dire que le mal serait bien et le bien serait mal ?

-Oui, voilà, mais pour cette théorie, il n'y aurait donc que deux mondes, et pas mille, ni une dizaine.

-A Poudlard, j'avais lu que chaque monde étai relié à un autre monde, à l'inverse comme tu dis mais on n'est pas dans celui-là. Je veux dire ici, bon il y a forcément d'un côté le bien, de l'autre côté le mal, comme dans tout monde je suppose mais il n'y a pas de guerre comme chez nous, donc il faut supposer que dans un monde je suis le mal et tu es le bien, à l'inverse de ce qu'on est. Sauf qu'ici, nous sommes… pareils dirons-nous.

-Oui mais le monde inverse de celui-ci, serait lequel alors ?

-Je sais pas, un monde à l'inverse, si là on dit qu'on œuvre pour le bien, dans l'autre, on œuvre pour le mal.

-Qu'est-ce que le bien et le mal, Granger ? Tout est une question de pouvoir.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais dans notre monde… prends Dumbledore et Voldemort, ils sont très puissants, personne ne peut le nier, on pourrait dire quasi aussi puissant l'un que l'autre. Tout est plutôt une question de choix, non ? Voldemort veut asservir, Dumbledore veut servir. Le mal contre le bien.

-Toi, tu dis que c'est mal.

-Parce que tuer, c'est bien ?

Drago ne répondit pas et grimaça. Il vit Granger baisser la tête, mordillant sa lèvre pour réfléchir à tout ça. Au moins, il n'était pas tombé sur une idiote, Granger avait de la réflexion pour comprendre les univers parallèles.

Hermione se disait la même chose son côté ils avaient réussi à avoir une discussion intéressante sur les différents points de vue des physiciens moldus sur les univers parallèles. Avec Ron et Harry, ça n'aurait pas été si intéressant. Pas qu'ils étaient moins intelligents mais Ron état trop terre à terre et Harry trop dans l'action pour vraiment se poser comme ça et discuter. Ils reprirent leur lecture sans rien dire, mangent sur le pouce un sandwich qu'Hermione préparent rapidement – et magiquement.

Quand on toqua à la porte, ils sursautèrent ensemble, surpris. Hermione se leva et Drago la vit tomber dans les bras de Weasley fille.

-Ginny ! Comme je suis contente de te voir, entre.

-Salut Mione, salut Drago, ça va ?

Ils lui lancèrent un regard bizarre et elle éclata de rire.

-Oui, je sais on ne s'aime pas dans votre vie, apparemment, mais dans celle-ci on s'entend plutôt bien Drago ! C'est dingue, j'ai du mal à y croire pourtant Harry et Ron m'ont bien expliqué.

-Ils ne sont pas là ?

-Non, ils travaillent ils viendront me chercher. Ils s'excusent pour hier soir mais j'ai mis un temps fou à leur expliquer tout sur cette vie là ! Et eux sur la votre ! On s'assoie ?

-Bien sur, vas-y !

-Vous avez avancé ?

-Pas vraiment… par hasard, tu ne connaitrais pas le mot de passe de mon ordinateur ? Demanda Hermione avec espoir.

-Non, pouffa la rousse. Mais je pense pouvoir vous aider à vous retrouver dans cette vie.

-Je l'espère ! Tu sais sur quoi je travaille ? Léo m'a dit que j'écrivais un livre !

-J'allais y venir, finalement quand Harry et Ron m'ont dit la vérité, j'étais à peine surprise… parce que tu travailles sur les univers parallèle ! Tu écris une thèse, financée par le Ministère.

-Oh mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est pour ça que j'ai autant de livres dessus… il me faut vraiment ce mot de passe !

-Oui ! Et Drago, toi, tu es chercheur en potions.

-Ah oui ? fit-il, un peu surpris, de son « métier » ainsi que de la chaleur de la rousse envers lui.

-Oui, un grand ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais être au travail, tu devrais envoyer un hibou pour dire que tu es malade ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Sinon… ca se passe bien avec Léo ?

-Hum… ça va, c'est étonnant. Déjà d'avoir un enfant alors que dans ma tête je n'ai que 18 ans et de savoir que je l'ai avec Malefoy alors que bon on ne s'entend pas vraiment dans notre monde. Et c'est un euphémisme. Mais on fait attention à de ne pas le choquer

-Bien, car je suis la marraine alors je prends soin de lui, alors faites attention !

-Bien sur, si tu as quelque chose à nous conseiller, nous t'écoutons.

-Et bien… vous êtes très amoureux dans cette vie là ! Avoua-t-elle en riant, vu vos têtes… enfin vraiment. Depuis votre 6ème année à Poudlard officiellement. Bon, dans notre monde aussi il y a des tensions entre Serpentard et Griffondor mais pas de haine comme il semble y en avoir entre vous. C'est de la gentille haine on va dire. A partir de la 5ème année vous avez commencé à vous rapprocher, vous étiez tous les deux préfets donc vous vous voyiez plus souvent. Drago a fait ses études à Londres, en médicomagie et potions. Et toi, tu as fais deux ans en études diverses dont les phénomènes magiques avant de tomber enceinte. Ce n'était pas prévu mais vous étiez plutôt contents, et puis il y a deux ans, tu as fini tes études – que tu avais continué mais plus doucement pour Léo, et ça fait un peu moins d'un an que tu t'es intéressé aux univers parallèle. Tu ne parles que de ça, ou presque.

-C'es excitant, merci beaucoup ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

-Des études de médicomagie.

-Oh, génial ! Ca se passe bien ?

-Oui, super. Bon, j'ai fini pour vous. Ron est donc avec Susan Bones. Ils se sont rencontrés lors de leurs études supérieures… il travaille au ministère, au département des sports. Harry est auror.

-En parlant d'Harry... est-ce que… ses parents… Lily et James… ils sont encore vivants ?

-Oui… il a été bouleversé et Ron m'a expliqué.

Hermione jeta un regard à Malefoy, il avait l'air impassible, comme d'habitude – Merlin que c'était frustrant ! -, mais il croisa son regard, l'air néanmoins un peu troublé, mais c'était peut être son imagination…

-Mon dieu ! Tout est tellement bizarre…

-Oui… on est assez amis avec les Serpentards, Blaise est mariée depuis peu à Lola, qu'il a rencontré grâce à toi en fait… elle est moldue. Ca a pas toujours été facile à accepter mais au final, ça va, ils sont adorables. Et Théo enchainent les conquêtes sans lendemain. On est assez lié.

Le mouvement que Malefoy fit pour se lever surprit Hermione qui était un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je vous laisse parler toutes les deux, je vais visiter la maison, je dois avoir une pièce pour mes potions.

Hermione fut une nouvelle fois surpris mais contente, elle se rapprocha donc de Ginny.

-Oh Ginny, ça me fait tellement bizarre e ! Au moins, à toi je peux t'en parler. Harry et Ron pourraient tuer Malefoy ou ils se battraient.

-Tu peux compter sur moi… même si c'est horriblement bizarre et t'entendre l'appeler comme ça ! Ca se passe mal ?

-Non, ça va… on a bien parlé de nos lectures tout à l'heure, heureusement pour moi, il n'est pas bête. Mais j'ai peur pour Léo, de mal faire, que notre haine mutuelle, ils la ressentent et s'en portent mal… on n'a pas dormi ensemble cette nuit et Léo semblait un peu troublé. Alors on va dormir dans la même chambre – n'en parles pas à Harry et Ron, ils ne comprendraient pas.

-Drago a accepté ?

-Pas toute suite, je l'ai menacé, rit Hermione. Et il a finit par accepter, on va jeter un sort pour pouvoir dormir dans chacun un lit.

-Hum, ok.

Elle allait continuer quand Drago revint, l'air frustré.

-Y a un mot de passe à mon bureau, impossible de rentrer, grogna-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé. Quelle idée de mettre un mot de passe pour une porte !

-Ce doit être pour Léo, réfléchit Hermione si tu as des potions dangereuses dedans…

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et le silence tomba quelques minutes qui furent brisé par le retour de Léo et de l'elfe. Il sauta sur son père en criant.

-Coucou ! fit-il.

Drago sourit, un peu crispé et accepta le bisou de son fils qui courut ensuite vers sa mère. Il se renfrogna en voyant le naturel d'Hermione envers « leur » fils, elle l'enlaça et, après un rapide bisou à « Tante Ginny », il se réinstalla sur elle.

-Alors ta journée ?

-Bien ! On a joué, et puis y a Franck qui est tombé en faisant du balai, Oh papa, on peut aller faire du balai avant de manger ? S'il te pléééééééééééé ?

-Bien sûr, fit-il à contrecœur mais il fut récompenser par le sourire de son fils, sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Quelque chose remua en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas étudier. Il se leva donc et lui lança un « je te suis ». Léo partit en courant et revint très vite avec deux balais, un énorme sourire collé au visage. Ils partirent sans un regard à Hermione, il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'elle pensait, il ne le savait que trop. Il passa donc l'heure suivante avec « son » fils à lui apprendre à mieux se tenir sur un balai. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se fana quand Drago vit le monde qu'il y avait chez lui, Blase et Théo, le regard furieux, Potter et Weasley, le regard sceptique. Il soupira et fila à la douche, laissant son fils à l'elfe... Elfy, ridicule.

_**Voilà ! On entre dans les recherches, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop compliqué, que les personnages sont bien faits… **_

_**J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour un nouveau projet fic /OS en rapport avec l'OS « Où vous voyez-vous dans cinq ans » dont certains m'avaient demandé la suite. Ca s'appelle « Be Somebody »**_

_**Review pliiiz !**_


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

Voici le 4è chapitre…

Merci pour les reviews ! 

**Mia1411 :** tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me fais plaisir, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et vraiment contente de t'avoir « accroché » ! Et pour HP7, c'est vrai que c'est super émouvant !

**London123 :** merci ! Ah quelle année d'histoire ? ^^ pour la fréquence, je vais peut-être attendre d'avoir fini d'écrire pour le mettre à 2 fois par semaine !

**Vera Bennett :** merci beaucoup ! xD

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Cohabitation**

-Alors ? Quel sort pourrait-on utiliser ?

-Aucune idée.

-C'est ton idée Granger, alors trouve !

Debout, chacun d'un côté du lit, ils se regardaient avec colère. Leurs amis étaient – enfin – partis et ils se retrouvaient seuls dans « leur » chambre, essayant de trouver un moyen de dormir dans la même chambre, sans dormir ensemble et sans que leur fils ne les voit.

-Un sort d'illusion peut-être ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Toute la nuit ? Je crois pas, trouve autre chose.

-Propose quelque chose, toi au lieu de critiquer ! S'énerva-t-elle. Ou sinon on ferme la porte à clé ou on la bloque.

-Tu crois pas qu'il trouverait ça suspect ?

-Drago, tu m'énerves ! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant les dents.

-Bon, peut être le sort d'illusion, on peut toujours essayer et se lever tôt pour ne pas que Léo nous voie ?

C'est ce qu'ils firent donc, ils firent apparaitre deux lits, lancèrent chacun un sort d'illusion et se mirent au lit. Hermione entendit Drago s'endormir rapidement, ce qui l'agaça profondément. Elle avait un mal fou à s'endormir, elle, alors qu'il était là, lui ! Et avec tous leurs problèmes. Harry lui avait dit qu'ils avaient commencé à lire l'Histoire de Poudlard et n'avaient pas encore d'indices. Blaise, Nott et Ginny lui avaient raconté l'histoire de leur vie, pas de Voldemort. Tom Jedusor avait existé, bien sur, il avait tenté de devenir Voldemort mais il était mort après Poudlard, de manière inexpliqué. Hermione trouvait ça dingue mais en même temps rassurant. Au moins était-elle heureuse ici… dans ce monde.

Le lendemain se passa un peu de la même façon. Hermione et Drago se réveillèrent avant Léo. Hermione se disputa intérieurement pour avoir pensé que Drago était vraiment canon le matin, en boxer, les cheveux dans tous les sens, les yeux alourdis par le sommeil, avant de prendre une douche bien froide pour se réveiller. Elle le rejoignit enfin avec Léo pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il n'allait à l'école que le matin aujourd'hui et Drago et elle en profèrent pour travailler sur les livres et les papiers qu'Hermione avait trouvé dans son bureau. Ils préféraient travailler sur la grande table de leur salon, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils parlèrent peu, absorbés par leur travail. A midi, Léo revint et discuta de sa matinée pendant le repas.

-On fait quoi cet aprem ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je vais aller voir Blaise et Théo moi, décida Drago.

-Pourquoi t'es pas au travail ?

-J'ai pris une semaine de congés pour… mes recherches. A ce soir.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était parti... sans un bisou à son fils qui regarda longuement la porte avant de porter un regard étrange sur sa mère. Elle essaya de prendre un visage rassurant.

-Papa a un petit souci, en ce moment, ne t'inquiète pas trop. Dis-moi, tu connais le mot de passe de mon ordinateur ?

-Non ! J'ai pas le droit d'y toucher.

-Oui… mais si tu le connais, c'est pas grave, tu peux me le dire ? Je ne te fâcherais pas.

Hermione était sûr qu'il connaissait le mot de passe mais il gardait un visage impassible. Sacré Malefoy ! Elle abandonna le sujet et ils décidèrent d'aller au parc. Hermione passa une après-midi délicieuse avec son fils, elle était incroyablement fière et surprise de tous les tours qu'il connaissait. Etre né dans une famille de sorcier changeait grandement de ce qu'elle avait elle-même connue ! En fin d'après-midi, elle fut rejointe par Harry et Ron qui lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ils avaient une piste : les fondateurs de Poudlard. Harry était sûr que Voldemort voulait réunir quatre objets des quatre fondateurs Il avait déjà la bague de Gaunt. Rester les trois objets à découvrir. Le livre parlait d'un diadème pour Serdaigle. Hermione était fière d'eux. C'était une grande avancé.

Elle repartit chez elle avec Léo, profitant de passer du temps avec lui. Drago ne rentra que pour manger. Hermione sentait Léo un peu triste et elle ne savait pas quoi faire à part secouer ce crétin de Malefoy !

Quand Léo fut couché, elle partit lire dans son bureau avant de rejoindre la chambre où Drago dormait déjà.

Le lendemain se passa à peu près sur le même calque sauf que Léo semblait boudeur, il ignorait totalement Drago qui ne semblait rien remarquer. Hermione en était presque malade et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle décida d'envoyer un hibou à Ginny pour qu'elle vienne l'aider. Celle-ci arriva avant que Drago ne revienne de chez Blaise où il était allé de nouveau…

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione lança un léger sort d'assourdissement avant de se confier.

-je crois que Léo boude Drago. Et lui n'y voit rien et je sais pas quoi faire. Il faut dire qu'hier, Drago est parti sans l'avoir embrassé, ni quand il est revenu.

-Aie. Ils sont très câlins pourtant.

-C'est ce que je voulais savoir… qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Gémit-elle.

-Ca se passe si mal ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

-Mal non, il travaille bien, et il est… gentil… enfin plus indifférent mais au moins on ne se dispute pas mais oui il est indifférent, alors face à moi ce n'est pas grave mais à son fils ! Quel crétin ! Il passe ses après-midi avec Blaise et Théo, je suis sure qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup, c'est horrible, je sais que tu ne comprends pas tout mais ils sont vraiment du côté du mal et s'ils sont des mangemorts, qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent nous faire dans ce monde ou quand on reviendra… j'ai peur Ginny, pour Léo surtout. Je pense pas qu'il lui ferait du mal… je ne pensais pas mais là je sais plus.

Ginny posa la main sur celle d'Hermione.

-Ecoute, je ne connais pas ton Drago mais je connais celui de mon monde, et ton toi m'avait dit que dans les différents univers, on gardait l'essentiel de nos qualités, je veux dire, toi tu es courageuse, gentille, loyal, que ce soit ici ou là-bas. Et ce que je connais de Drago, c'est qu'il ferait tout pour sa famille, tout. Alors il ne t'aime peut-être pas, mais il ne peut nier son fils. A mon avis, c'est pour cela qu'il prend du recul, il a peur d'aimer trop son fils et de changer, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne lui fera rien. Et tu es là pour le protéger et je suis là, si tu veux je parle à Drago.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago.

-Salut, lança-t-il.

Il passa prendre à boire dans le frigo et vint s'asseoir en face d'eux. Ginny le regardait avec des yeux ronds, visiblement choquée mais ne dit rien.

-Tout le monde va bien, Drago ? Vous avez avancé ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ouais, ça va… et toi ? Oh avant que j'oublie, Hermione, y a Lola qui nous invite samedi pour le repas.

-Ok.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla Ginny, je comprends. Léo ? Tu peux nous laisser une seconde, j'ai besoin de parler avec tes parents de choses de grands.

-Maman !

-S'il te plait mon chéri, fit Hermione.

Léo leur lança un regard noir avant de monter dans sa chambre. Ginny lança un sort d'assourdissement avant de se tourner vers eux, furieuse.

-Non, mais ça va pas ! C'est quoi ce ton froid, Et toi Drago, tu es crétin ou quoi ? Tu pourrais dire bonjour à ton fils et à ta femme !

-Je…

-Ne dis rien ! Je te parle de les embrasser ! Vous venez peut-être d'un monde où vous ne vous aimez pas mais faites pas souffrir Léo ! Déjà, vous ne vous appelez pas par vos prénoms mais par des surnoms, Dray et Mione, ok ? Ensuite, Drago, désolée de te le dire et de briser ton impassibilité mais tu embrasses ton fils, et lui fais des câlins, et oui, devant tout le monde, et tu fais pareil avec Hermione alors vous allez devoir faire un petit effort devant lui même devant Lola samedi car il faut être crédible ! Vous ne pouvez pas jouer avec les sentiments d'un enfant… il doit s'imaginer je ne sais quoi !

-Mais…

-Ne dis rien, Drago, je te parle de TON fils, tu comprends ? Ton fils, ton sang, ta chair ! Fais un effort, bordel ! La prochaine fois que je viens, je veux voir des efforts, même si c'est dur pour vous. Faites le pour Léo. Sur ce, bonsoir !

Elle leur tourna le dos comme une furie et partit en claquant la porte. Hermione n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Drago, troublée par les paroles de Ginny. Elle allait devoir l'embrasser ? Eurk ! Elle finit par le regarder, il avait posé sa tête dans ses mains et la regardait impassible, comme à son habitude.

-Tu sais qu'on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert… Mione, fit-il sarcastique.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment ? On devrait… non tu devrais aller voir Léo lui expliquer ta soudaine froideur, invente n'importe quoi, un souci au boulot, mais invente et sois plus gentil avec lui ! Ne l'ignore pas.

-Ca va j'ai compris, tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? J'y connais rien aux enfants, et savoir qu'il est de toi, ça me refroidit, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'étaler mes sentiments. Ca semble si naturel pour toi mais…

-Et bien ça ne l'est pas, ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, je suis un peu perdue face à Léo parfois. J'ai un sentiment d'amour pour lui car je sais que c'est mon fils mais je ne sais pas tout le temps quoi faire, je ne sais pas ce qu'un enfant fait à cet âge là, je ne sais pas ce qu'un sorcier fait à cet âge là car j'ai vécu dans une famille moldue, je ne sais pas quoi faire quand je le vois triste surtout à cause de toi car je ne t'aime pas dans notre vie alors que je t'aime dans celle là. Je n'ai aucun souvenir avec lui alors que lui en a, je suis perdue mais je veux pas qu'il croit que sa mère ne l'aime pas. Alors, s'il te plait, Dray… comme te l'a demandé Ginny, c'est ton fils aussi.

Hermione se tut, laissant Drago s'imprégner de ses paroles, de celles de Ginny aussi. Elle espérait qu'ils aient fait mouche pour qu'il se reprenne. Elle hésitait à reprendre la parole, le pousser à aller voir Léo mais elle n'osait pas, ayant peur que cela détruise tout ce qui avait été dit. Finalement, elle le vit se lever et soupira.

Drago hésitait, lui aussi, à la conduite à tenir. Il fila sous la douche, espérant que cela lui donne des idées. Il ne se sentait pas dans son état normal. Il n'était plus lui, il n'était plus le Drago Malefoy qu'il connaissait, il ne se sentait plus lui. Toute cette histoire d'univers parallèle le troublait au plus au point, savoir que son « lui » pouvait aimer une femme et aimer une femme si différente de lui, une femme que lui-même détestait aveuglement depuis des années. Avec qui il avait eu un fils. Et ça, ce n'était pas négligeable. Un fils. Un Malefoy. Comme l'avait dit Weasley, son sang, sa chair. Il ne pouvait nier que Léo lui ressemblait et cela le troublait, vraiment.

Il sortit de la douche, s'habilla rapidement et s'approcha de la chambre de son fils. Il le regarda un instant sans rien dire, en train de jouer… magiquement.

-Léo ? Appela-t-il.

Léo se tourna vers lui en entendant, lui lançant un regard noir et la porte se ferme brutalement sur lui. Surpris, Drago recula. Son fils venait de lui ferme la porte au nez ! Incroyable ! Il l'ouvrit d'un sort et entra.

-Ca ne se fait pas de ferme la porte au nez au gens, et surtout pas avec la magie ! Gronda-t-il mais son fils lui tourna le dos il s'assit près de lui, un peu dépité. Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas assuré ces derniers temps, j'avais quelques soucis… je suis désolé, Léo. Je vais redevenir le papa que tu connais, ok ?

Drago se sentit dépité du manque de réaction, et se sentit horrifié en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de son fils. Il se rappela alors une scène de son passé. Lui, déçu par son père, et Lucius, froid, lui assenant qu'il ne devait surtout pas pleurer.

-Léo, ne pleure pas, je m'excuse, d'accord ? Tu… tu es ma priorité, toujours. Toi… et ta mère. Je l'ai un peu oublié à cause de mes soucis et ça n'aurait pas du, je le sais bien, mais même adulte, on fait parfois des erreurs.

Léo se tourna vers lui, le regard noyé de larmes.

-Maman elle te pardonne aussi ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors vous allez redormir ensemble ? Je sais que vous ne dormez plus dans le même lit ! Accusa-t-il.

-Euh, bien sur mais comment tu sais ça ?

-Je suis allé voir… c'est quoi tes soucis ?

-Au travail… mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, d'accord ?

-D'accord… Je t'aime papa ! Lança-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Drago fut stupéfait. On ne lui avait jamais dis « je t'aime ». Il ne l'avait jamais dis lui-même d'ailleurs. Même pas sa mère, ou alors il ne s'en rappelait plus. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Il l'avait dit si naturellement, ils devaient se le dire souvent. Son cœur se gonfla, d'appréhension – devait-il le lui dire ? – mais aussi d'un sentiment confus qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

-Je t'aime aussi, lâcha-t-il et il resserra son étreinte sur Léo.

-Et maman, tu l'aimes aussi ?

-Bien sûr.

Léo se détacha pour le regarder dans les yeux, pour être sûr et Drago se sentit mal, comme si son fils arrivait à lire en lui. Il finit par sourire et sauta de ses bras.

-Tu devais dormir.

Léo se faufila sous les draps et Drago le couvrit et lui fit un bisou sur le front, regardant son fils s'endormir doucement puis il retourna dans sa cambre où Hermione l'attendait.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui. C'est bon.

-C'est tout ?

-Curieuse. Discussion père-fils on va dire, répondit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione fut un peu déçu de ne rien savoir mais ne dit rien et fit apparaitre son lit qui disparu aussitôt. Elle se tourna vers Drago sans comprendre, il avait levé sa baguette.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Léo sait qu'on ne dort pas ensemble, il nous a vu apparemment, va savoir comment. Je lui ai dis que tu m'avais pardonné aussi donc…

-Tu… on peut pas faire ça !

-C'est pas un drame… Mione… c'est pour Léo.

Il la vit serrer les dents, furieuse qu'il lui lance un de ses arguments à elle. Il savait qu'elle dirait oui, elle ferait tout pour son fils. Il la vit, résignée, s'approcher du lit et s'asseoir dedans.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-T'as l'air bizarre en fait, avoua-t-elle.

-Merci du compliment.

-Tu peux me parler… Dray, si tu veux. Je sais qu'on… enfin tu sais, mais ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi ici, moi j'ai Ginny, je peux tout lui dire mais je sais qu'avec Théo et Blaise, c'est différent.

-En quoi c'est différent ? Grommela-t-il.

-Et bien, avoir des sentiments pour ton fils, je sais pas si tu peux leur en parler… ou de ce que tu ressens, je sais que c'est pas évident car même avec Harry et Ron, ils ne comprennent pas que je puisse… être moins haineuse à ton égard par rapport à Léo. Alors si tu as besoin de parler, je peux remplir ce rôle.

Drago croisa son regard, il hésitait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude s'épancher sur ses problèmes, et il n'avait pas forcément envie de lui dire devant elle, devant Granger, impossible. Il s'allongea sur le lit, habillé. Il sentait son regard sur lui et ne savait comment commencer.

-Tu as déjà dit « je t'aime » à quelqu'un ? Commença-t-il, s'en voulant à lui-même.

Elle semblait surprise par la question et il la vit réfléchir quelques instants.

-Oui. A mes parents…

-A Potter et Weasley aussi ?

-Non ! Rigola-t-elle. Enfin je les aime mais ce sont mes meilleurs amis et je sais pas, ça ferait bizarre je crois… et toi ?

-Non, jamais. Enfin… à Léo il y a cinq minutes.

-Ah… ok… moi aussi je lui ai dis, c'est bien…

-Et t'as déjà été amoureuse ? D'un garçon je veux dire.

-Non, répondit-elle rapidement, se mordant la lèvre.

-Non ? Et Krum ? Demanda-t-il, critique.

-Oh euh, commença-t-elle, rougissant, c'était… comme ça… je l'aimais bien mais de là à être amoureuse…

-Et Weasley ? Je pensais que vous deux…

-Non ! Il est mon meilleur ami, non, bredouilla-t-elle, il n'y a rien de… sentimental entre nous. Et toi ? Une fille qui compte plus qu'une autre ? Demanda-t-elle, ravie de pouvoir parler.

-Non ! Personne. A quoi ça sert pendant une guerre ?

-A rien.

Drago leva la tête brusquement, surprise de sa réponse. Mais elle le regardait, impassible.

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que votre camp, c'était l'amour avant tout ?

-Et bien, l'amour est important, je te l'accorde mais… être amoureux en pleine guerre, je pense que ce doit être dangereux. Je veux dire, pendant une bataille, au lieu d'être centré sur toi, tu es centré sur l'autre, et c'est encore plus dangereux, je n'aimerais pas avoir cette responsabilité. Déjà qu'on s'inquiète pour nos familles, nos amis… mais un amoureux, c'est pire. Enfin je suppose… non ?

-Je suppose, répéta-t-il.

Ils s'allongèrent sans un mot, un peu confus d'avoir chacun livrer des sentiments qu'ils auraient voulu garder pour eux…

_**Review pliiiz !**_


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonjour ! Longue note aujourd'hui…

Déjà, sachez que ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas écris, une semaine sans aucune inspiration, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur, mais là je l'ai retrouvé mais pas de temps pour écrire, les vacances vont être chargé, enfin bref…

Voici le 5è chapitre… pourquoi si tôt ? Je pars demain pour Paris et ce pour une semaine donc je n'aurais pas pu poster samedi donc un petit chapitre d'avance pour vous, j'suis gentille hein ? xD

Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire samedi ? Je vais à la convention Harry Potter ! Je suis trop contente et pressée, je vais voir Tom Felton (alias Drago !) que j'adore autant pour son talent d'acteur que pour ses chansons, mais aussi Matt (Neuville), Jesse (Lavande) et celui qui fait Percy. Et après quelques jours à visiter notre charmante capitale ! Bref, trop hâte !

Bref après ce racontage de vie qui vous a, j'en suis sûre, fortement intéressée, voici le 5ème chapitre ! Un peu court… intéressant surtout pour les univers parallèles… enfin un petit moment draymione quand même ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Le prochain sera mieux, je vous le posterais en rentrant !

Merci pour les reviews ! 

**Mia1411 :** merci ! Et oui, dur de recevoir l'amour d'un enfant quand on n'a pas l'habitude ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise…

**Vera Bennett :** merci ! J'avoue, j'ai bien aimé écrire Ginny, elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, elle accepte tout !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Travail forcé**

Drago se réveilla et se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit vide. Il s'assit, passant une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Il avait horriblement mal dormi. Et tout ça de la faute d'Hermione ! Il s'était réveillé une dizaine de fois, collé à elle. Il s'était à chaque fois détaché, à la fois dégouté et avec regret. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était cette putain de Sang-de-Bourbe ! La chaleur des corps surement. Il se leva, énervé, pour prendre une douche – froide. Il retrouva Hermione dans le salon devant son truc moldu.

-Salut, fit-elle et il lui rendit son bonjour.

-Salut, tu as trouvé le mot de passe ?

-Oui ! Ginny m'en a soufflé l'idée… ce sont nos surnoms… Dray…Mione. Draymione.

-Oh, ok. Et alors ?

-Alors c'est génial ! J'ai trouvé le brouillon de l'intro et du sommaire, c'est remarquable ! Ca va nous apprendre tellement de choses !

-Montre !

-Attendons que Léo soit parti pour l'école, prends ton petit-dej.

-L'elfe est pas là ? Pour me le préparer…

-C'est son jour de repos ! Et oui dans ce monde, il y a eu une loi pour ça ! C'est génial, ce monde est parfait ! Enfin presque… Donc on emmène Léo à l'école. Et tu fais ton petit-dej toi même.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour. Léo était aux anges d'avoir ses deux parents pour l'amener à l'école. Hermione se mit sur son ordinateur et le poussa vers Drago pour qu'ils lisent ensemble.

-Regarde le plan de la thèse. Il y a la part définition, les recherches faites comme on a lu hier. Et c'est génial il y a une partie sur les échanges possibles entre les différents mondes et la troisième partie sur les relations, cela pourra nous apprendre plein de choses ! Elle n'a pas fini d'écrire, reprit Hermione.

-Va directement au chapitre 3 de la partie deux, proposa Drago.

-Je comptais tout lire dans l'ordre en fait, répliqua Hermione en grimaçant, un peu gênée.

-Et moi, je fais quoi ?

-Et bien… j'ai eu une idée. Parce qu'on ne sait pas trop comment on va sortir de ce monde, je vais lire la thèse et d'autres livres mais au cas où… j'ai pensé puisque ton « toi » est maitre de potions et tout et que dans notre monde tu te débrouilles pas trop mal, tu…

-Je me débrouille pas trop mal ? Grogna Drago, je suis le meilleur en potions.

-Humph ! Oui parce que Rogue me pénalise à chaque fois sinon ça serait moi mais si tu veux…

-T'es injuste, je suis le meilleur en potion !

-Bref oui d'accord, tu pourrais faire des recherches en potion pour trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense que tu ne veux pas que je lise ta thèse et que tu es injuste !

-Et toi tu es puéril. Dray, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, vraiment.

-D'accord. Je vais voir si ton mot de passe est mon mot de passe pour mon bureau.

-Okay !

Hermione regarda Drago partir, se mordant la lèvre. Elle était contente de rester un peu seule. Déjà, en effet, elle voulait lire sa thèse seule et puis elle se sentait un peu gênée d'être avec lui. Ce qui était stupide, elle le savait mais elle ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments. Enfin sentiments, émotions plutôt. En se réveillant ce matin, après une nuit où elle avait très bien dormi, elle s'était retrouvée avec le corps de Drago collé à elle, son bras autour d'elle. Elle s'était sentie embarrassée comme jamais, n'ayant jamais été aussi proche, physiquement, d'un homme. Elle s'était lentement tournée pour le regarder et elle avait sentie quelque chose de bizarre monter en elle qu'elle avait associé à du désir. Endormi, il était vraiment beau, vulnérable aussi et cela l'avait troublé. Elle l'avait alors gentiment repoussé pour se lever et elle avait lutté pour ne pas rester à le regarder, son torse nu dévoilé. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir ressenti des émotions pareilles mais elle n'y pouvait décidément rien.

Elle se plongea donc dans la lecture de la thèse. Quand elle eut fini la première partie, entièrement rédigée, il était l'heure de déjeuner et Drago revint à ce moment là.

-Alors ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-Commence, proposa Hermione.

-Bizarrement, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

-Ah oui ! S'écria Hermione en relevant le buste, avide de savoir.

-Oui, mais il faudrait que je sois sûr qu'ils parlent bien de la même chose, qu'on se retrouve pas dans le passé ou dans le futur ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils appellent « passer dans un autre monde ». J'aimerais bien aller à mon bureau… si je savais où il était…

-Va demander à Ginny. Je lui demande par hibou si tu veux, proposa Hermione en le voyant grimacer.

-D'accord… je veux bien. Et toi ?

-Passionnant, j'ai lu toute la première partie, c'est comme tu l'as dis, un grand résumé de ce qu'on a commencé à lire en début de semaine. Je lirais la 2ème partie cette après-midi, ça promet d'être encore plus passionnant.

Et ça l'était. Elle dévora la deuxième partie dans l'après-midi, imprimant les pages qu'elle voulait montrer à Drago qui était partie à son bureau après avoir récupéré l'adresse grâce à Ginny. Elle partie chercher Léo et passa la fin de l'après-midi à jouer avec lui dehors. Quand ils rentèrent, Hermione s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant la porte. Une sourde angoisse monta en elle, comment allait-elle pouvoir la reconnaitre ? Léo s'en chargea pour elle en s'approchant vivement d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Coucou Lola ! fit-il.

-Salut Léo, Salut Mione, ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? Entre, voyons.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois. Hermione était un peu gênée, elle ne savait pas du tout qu'elle pouvait être ses relations avec la petite amie de Blaise. C'était une belle brune aux yeux bleus, l'air téméraire.

-Je… je ne devrais pas être là… je… j'aimerais te parler… Seule à seule.

-Oh, ok. Hum… Léo ? Tu peux monter jouer dans ta chambre s'il te plait ?

Il bougonna un peu mais monta, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

-Tu as un souci ?

-Je crois… c'est Blaise, je sais pas ce qu'il a depuis quelques jours, je ne le reconnais plus ! On se croirait presque à nos débuts, quand il ne voulait pas s'avouer ses sentiments pour moi, je suis perdue, Mione. Et… je l'ai entendu de parler de choses bizarres, de guerre… j'ai pas tout compris. D'un Voldemort… il passe ses journées avec Théo. J'adore Théo mais lui aussi il est bizarre ! Il m'adresse à peine la parole. Et… Drago a été bizarre au début et là il ne vient plus, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je… je sais pas…

-Drago a quelque chose de changer ?

-Euh… non, je… un peu peut-être. Tu as entendu quoi d'autres ?

-Pas grand-chose, il va chez Théo la plupart du temps, enfin c'est ce qu'il me dit… j'ai peur qu''il ait une maitresse.

-Oh non je crois pas Lola, vraiment.

-Tu veux pas… s'il te plait… lui parler ou parler à Drago. Je sais que je devrais pas mais tu nous as tellement aidé au début pour lui faire accepter que j'étais une simple moldue, mais je pensais qu'il était passé au dessus, on parlait même de faire un bébé et…

Elle fondit soudain en larmes et Hermione se précipita vers elle.

-Oh Lola, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et attendit que la crise passe, bouleversée. Mon dieu, ça faisait plus de deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Théo et Blaise et elle ne s'en était pas inquiété alors qu'ils pouvaient faire n'importe quoi, détruire ce monde, quelle idiote !

-Lola… ça va aller, je suis sûr que c'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Je vais en parler à Dray et j'en parlerais moi-même à Blaise, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien sur que je m'inquiète, pourquoi il parle de guerre, il avait l'air tellement sérieux, tellement menaçant, je ne le reconnais plus. J'ai peur.

-Je… je vais m'en occuper, d'accord ? Aie confiance en moi.

-Je…

Elle allait continuer quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Drago qui s'arrêta, surpris.

-Euh… bonjour.

-Salut Drago, fit Lola en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

Hermione allait parler quand Drago l'en empêcha du regard.

-Un problème Lola ? Demanda-t-il et Hermione se rappela qu'ils s'étaient déjà vus et qu'il savait qui elle était.

-Je… non, j'avais juste besoin de parler à Hermione.

Léo descendit à ce moment là et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

-Tu étais où ?

-Au travail ! Il fallait bien que je reprenne.

-Ca s'est bien passé ? Demanda Hermione, un peu inquiète.

-Pas de soucis.

Léo toujours dans les bras, Drago surprit le regard un peu bizarre que Lola osait alternativement sur lui et Hermione. Il s'avança vers et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

-Et toi, ton travail aujourd'hui ? Questionna-t-il en se reculant.

-Je… euh… bien, bredouilla Hermione, je te montrerais tout à l'heure.

-Je vais vous laisser ! Coupa Lola. On se voit demain ?

-Bien sur ! Et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je vais m'occuper de… ce dont on a parlé, ok ?

-d'accord, merci, à demain !

Hermione la regarda partir, totalement plongée dans ses pensées. Totalement troublé par le baiser de Drago. Un simple baiser à la commissure des lèvres, c'était stupide d'être troublé par ça, en plus par son pire ennemi, mais que lui prenait-il ? Ce monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond ! Elle et Dray ensemble, Blaise avec une moldue ! Et elle qui perdait totalement la boule ! Elle rentra pour trouver le salon vide et attendit que « ses » deux hommes redescendent pour prendre le diner.

-Maman, elle avait quoi Lola ? demanda Théo. Pourquoi elle pleurait ?

-Je… c'est un secret, je ne peux pas te le dire. Et d'ailleurs, demain, évite d'en parler, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir, elle avait besoin de moi et c'est tout.

-D'accord… tu vas le dire à papa ?

-Oui, elle m'y a autorisé.

-Et pas à moi ? Bouda-t-il.

-Non, rigola Hermione, mais tu ne sauras pas quoi en faire, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Raconte-nous plutôt ce que tu as fais à l'école.

Léo ne se fit pas prier et parla jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le couche. Elle rejoignit ensuite Drago qui feuilletait un magazine de quiddicth dans le salon. Hermione s'assit par terre, en face de lui et grimaça.

-En quoi ce sport est-il si passionnant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-En quoi lire des livres toute la journée est intéressant ? Répliqua-t-il, ironique.

Hermione fit la moue puis sourit. Son ton avait été ironique mais gentil.

-Je vais avoir le droit au secret de Lola ? Ajouta-t-il.

-Oui. Va falloir que tu parles à Blaise et Théo pour qu'ils se comportent un peu mieux et je pense qu'on devrait se retrouver tous les six, histoire de parler un peu. Il faut qu'on fasse attention à ne rien briser dans ce monde et Blaise est en train de briser son couple…

-Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Blaise ?

-Qu'il se comporte bien avec Lola ! C'est sa petite amie et je pense qu'ils sont très amoureux, il ne peut pas faire ça et s'il ne veut pas, dis lui que son « lui » viendra le trouver et lui botter les fesses s'il fait ça ! On ne peut pas prendre de risques, d'accord ? Tu iras lui parler ?

-Je ne sais pas Hermione.

-Drago, ce n'est pas une demande !

-Tu… tu me donnes un ordre là ? demanda-t-il, outré.

-Oui, exactement ! Ca ne te plait pas mais c'est comme ça ! Pour Léo !

-Je vois pas ce que Léo vient faire là-dedans.

-Il aime beaucoup Lola et puis c'est comme ça ! Bref, tu le feras, demain car je pense pas qu'il le prenne bien si ça vient de moi et tant qu'à faire, parle à Théo aussi, que demain se passe bien, ok ? Passons à ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui. Alors la potion ? Ton boulot ?

Hermione se renfrogna en voyant la mine butée de Drago, sachant qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de parler à Blaise et Théo. Elle s'y était mal prise. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se lança d'une voix douce ?

-Dray ?

Drago leva les yeux, méfiant de sa voix douce alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait s'énerver.

-Si tu ne parles pas à Blaise et Théo, j'irais leur parler et tu sais comment ça risque de finir si on s'énerve ? En bataille rangée, et je risque d'être blessée, voir pire car même si je suis douée, à deux sorciers qui connaissent la magie noire, je ne pourrais pas me défendre. Et CA, ça va faire du mal à Léo, tu comprends ? Tu n'as pas envie de faire du mal à Léo, je me trompe ?

Drago serra la mâchoire, énervé. La garce, elle avait bien tourné la chose ! Comment faisait-elle pour toujours gagner contre lui ? Elle était sacrément rusée. Il hésita un long moment mais voulant parler de ses potions et de son travail, il craqua.

-Bon d'accord. Je le ferais. Et j'ai trouvé plein d'infos à mon boulot, tu verrais mon bureau, il est géant et je suis très apprécié. C'est bizarre.

-Pourquoi bizarre ?

-J'intimide d'habitude, je ne me fais pas apprécier. Bref, j'ai trouvé d'autres livres et je pense que j'ai la bonne potion, il faut un mois pour le faire… A toi !

-Okay, alors moi j'ai trouvé des informations intéressantes, j'ai lu toute la deuxième partie, finie elle aussi. C'est la troisième qui n'est pas finie. Et je t'ai sorti sur papier pour que tu lises ce qu'il y a d'important.

Drago s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et se mit à lire ce qu'Hermione lui avait sorti.

Les univers parallèles sont divers. Nous ne pouvons être sûrs de leur nombre mais par des recherches déjà effectuées, nous pouvons être sûrs de l'existence de certains d'entre eux. Selon le professeur Tintamar, il y en aura pas plus d'une dizaine et il en a déjà comptabilisé cinq bien distincts et d'autres chercheurs en ont déjà répertoriés deux autres. Il est, bien sûr, difficile de les « trouver », cela demande beaucoup de recherches, et avec l'aide d'une potion, il y a possibilité d'entrevoir les autres mondes.

Certains, comme Tournenrond, pensent que chaque univers est lié à un autre, le professeur Tintamar ne partage pas ce point de vue et pense que chaque monde est unique. Bien sûr, chaque univers est lié, nous retrouvons les mêmes individus, la même famille et les mêmes amis, mais de nombreuses données sont différentes.

[…]

Le premier monde est donc celui dans lequel nous sommes, il est appelé le « monde de référence ». Selon Tournenrond, il y aurait un univers où le bien serait mal et le mal serait bien mais dans d'autres recherches, aucun monde ressemblant à notre monde de référence, à « l'envers » n'a été trouvé.

…

Chapitre 3 : Echange entre les mondes

Comme nous en avons fait référence précédemment, les échanges entre les mondes sont possibles même si extrêmement dangereux. Il y a tout d'abord les échanges mentaux, pour découvrir les autres univers. La plupart du temps, grâce à une potion, on ne peut suivre que soi-même mais il est parfois possible de suivre d'autres personnes, si ces personnes sont présentes dans la pièce, physiquement ou mentalement et grâce à un sortilège d'une difficulté réelle.

Les échanges physiques, également possibles, sont, bien sûr, beaucoup plus difficiles et dangereux. Seuls les « grands » sorciers peuvent y arriver, à l'aide d'une potion, d'un sortilège et d'un fort mental. Il est important d'être accompagner pour ce « voyage » par quelqu'un qui reste dans le monde de référence pour pouvoir contrôler le voyageur.

Quand il y a voyage, l'âme du voyageur se met dans son « soi » du monde qu'il visite. Il doit bien sur éviter de changer quoique ce soit au risque de conséquences dangereuses.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Fit Hermione en le voyant poser les feuillets.

-C'est intéressant, on est sûr de la potion maintenant… mais elle ne dit rien du fait que vous deviez finir votre mission pour qu'on puisse rentrer.

-Non… je suppose qu'on verra… si quand on a finit, il ne se passe rien, on boira ta potion.

-On verra ? J'ai pas envie de rester là des siècles moi, s'énerva Drago. Je pense qu'on devrait la boire dès qu'elle sera finie.

-Comme tu veux, nous on restera, affirma Hermione.

-S'il en reste…

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas Drago, grommela Hermione. Bon, je vais me coucher, demain on va chez Lola et Blaise, ne l'oublie pas !

_**Review pliiiz !**_

_**Et bonnes vacances de Noël, joyeuses fêtes à tous !**_


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Pressé d'être Noel ? Moi, bien que malade, je suis encore sur un petit nuage, et oui, j'ai vu Tom Felton ! en vrai ! mon dieu, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre ! J'ai vu aussi Jesse Lavande), elle est adorable, et Matt (Neuville), vraiment craquant et Natalia (Tonks), terrible, bref une super journée !

Bon, j'arrête mes bavardages d'hystériques, les reviews pour RA et le chapitre 6, j'aime bien la fin, je ne l'avais pas en tête et pouf je l'ai écris comme ça !

Merci pour les reviews ! 

Ankolove : merci beaucoup !

sarah lectrice de hgdm : merci beaucoup ! et oui une review, ça fait toujours plaisir xD, la suite, là voilà ! j'espère que tu aimerais tout autant que le début !

Mia1411 : waouh ! super tes vacances, j'espère que c'était bien ! 8) contente d'avoir pu te faire plaisir avant que tu ne partes, tu liras surement 2 chap du coup en revenant 8) En tout cas, MERCI pour ta review xD

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Réunion au sommet**

-Vous êtes prêts ? Dray ? Léo ? Cria Hermione, prête à partir et près de la porte.

-J'arriiiiiiiiiiive maman, cria Léo en descendant les escaliers et en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Il est où ton père ?

-J'sais pas !

-J'arrive ! Grommela celui-ci en descendant.

Hermione attendit, évitant de regarder Drago descendre et la rejoindre près de la porte, un peu boudeur. Elle était de plus en plus sensible au charme de Drago, elle devait bien se l'admettre. Elle avait l'impression d'être Lavande Brown et d'être dominer par ses hormones ! Depuis quand trouvait-elle Drago attirant ? La nuit, c'était pire, enfin disons le matin, quand elle se réveillait, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, c'était vraiment embarrassant… pour elle puisque lui dormait comme un loir.

-Ca va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son air bougon.

-Je dors mal, répondit-il et elle se sentit rougir.

-Bon on y va ? Fit Hermione, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ça, t'as pris un ou deux jouets Léo ?

-Vi ! T'es belle, maman !

-Oh merci mon cœur ! Dit Hermione en l'embrassant.

Gênée, Hermione se tourna vers Drago et fut surprise de sentir sa main prendre la sienne.

-On transplane, décida-t-il.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, ils avaient transplané devant une maison peinte en jaune. Hermione tangua un peu, pas encore habitué à transplaner, encore moins en escorte mais Drago avait manié ça d'une main de maître. Sans rien dire, il frappa à la porte, gardant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

-A nous de jouer, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Lola ouvrit la porte et tout le monde s'embrassa et elle les fit entrer.

-Venez, j'ai presque fini de préparer le repas. Blaise et Théo sont dans le bureau si vous voulez. Tu viens m'aider Léo ?

-Oui, je vais dire bonjour avant, répondit-il d'une voix fluette en courant vers le bureau.

Hermione et Drago le suivirent et retrouvèrent Blaise et Théo, Léo entre eux.

-Salut, fit Hermione d'une voix, espérait-elle, normale. Tu viens Léo ? On rejoint Lola. Je voulais juste vous saluer.

Main dans la main avec son fils, elle lança un coup d'œil à Drago pour lui intimer d'agir. Il grimaça et ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Alors ? Ca avance ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouais ! Et toi avec Granger ? Demanda Théo.

-Hermione, rectifia-t-il. Va falloir vous mêler à la foule les gars. Blaise, tu dois être plus gentil avec Lola, je te rappelle que c'est ta petite amie, presque femme, elle est venue voir Hermione, totalement affolée. Je crois qu'Hermione ne m'a pas tout dit, si ça se trouve Lola vous a entendu parler de vous-savez-quoi, elle est venue se plaindre à Hermione.

-Et tu fais tout ce que te dis Granger ?

-Hermione, insista Drago, elle va commencer à se méfier si on n'essaie pas d'entrer dans le moule. Je ne fais pas ce qu'elle me dit, simplement, si on ne fait pas ce qu'ils veulent de nous, ils vont se douter, pour l'instant, ils vous laissent tranquille, on peut agir. Si elle se met en tête de venir fouiner dans ce qu'on fait, on est mal. Elle est intelligente, elle comprendra vite. On ne sait pas les conséquences de notre passage ici, mais Blaise, tu crois vraiment que ton « toi » va te laisser bousiller son couple ? Ils ont tous l'air heureux ici alors essayons de ne rien changer.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi, que je touche cette… cette Sang-de-bourbe ! J'arrive pas à croire que toi tu acceptes de vivre avec ça, et Granger en plus ! Putain Dray, tu fous quoi ?

-J'ai un fils, moi, ça signifie peut être rien pour vous mais pour moi, si ! Même si ce n'est pas vraiment le mien, ni celui d'Hermione, c'est quand même le mien, il compte sur moi et je peux pas le rejeter, lui ou sa mère ! Alors vous allez faire de même parce que je le dis, on va aller rejoindre les autres, on est en mission, on va jouer un rôle ! Moi je fais cette potion et on se casse d'ici après avoir fait ce qu'on doit faire, ok ? En attendant, on se comporte comme il se doit ! Blaise, tu es plus gentil avec Lola, je te demande pas de coucher avec, juste d'être gentil ! Théo, pareil, fais ton serpentard comme tu sais si bien le faire, blagues et tout. On les appelle par leur prénom, oui c'est dur mais c'est comme ça et surtout, soyez gentil avec Léo, sinon ce n'est pas à vos doubles que vous aurez à faire mais à moi, c'est clair ?

Sur ce, Drago sortit de la salle à manger, suivi par Blaise et Théo. Ceux-ci étaient un peu renfrognés mais Drago était leur leader et ils écoutaient ce qu'il disait. Ils le virent rejoindre le canapé, se collant à Hermione. Théo eut une mine dégoutée mais Drago le fusilla du regard et il s'assit sur un fauteuil.

-Alors… Hermione, commença Blaise, appuyé au fauteuil de Théo, comment se passe ta thèse ?

-Très bien, merci ! fit Hermione en se redressant un peu. Et toi, ton boulot… Blaise ?

-Super, super…

On frappa à la porte et Lola demanda à Blaise, de la cuisine, d'aller ouvrir. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier, qu'heureusement, elle ne vit pas, et alla ouvrir la porte. Il fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit et ne recula pas assez vite pour voir la jeune femme venir l'embrasser sur la joue. C'était Luna Lovegood. Accompagnée de Neuville Longdubat et d'un petit garçon de trois ans.

-Bonjour, bonjour, fit Luna en tournoyant autour d'eux pour les embrasser.

Hermione était ravie de la voir et enlaça la jeune fille.

-Comment vas-tu Luna !

-Super ! La grossesse se passe tellement bien, fit-elle en s'asseyant tout près de Drago, mal à l'aise. Autant il commençait à s'habituer à la présence d'Hermione, autant il ne voulait pas s'approcher des autres, surtout aussi cinglée que Lovegood.

-Oh ! Super ! Fit Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et…

Hermione fut coupée par le cri de son fils qui sautait sur le premier né, à première vue, de Luna et Neuville. Les deux petits garçons coururent dans la cuisine retrouver Lola qui rit en les voyant. Neuville serra les mains des garçons qui mirent un court temps à réagir et à lui rendre son salut.

-Alors, fit Hermione, voyant le silence s'imposer, tu es enceinte de combien déjà ?

-Quatre mois ! J'adore cette sensation. Tu sais, sentir une vie grandir en nous ?

-Oui, oui, bafouilla Hermione.

Arriva alors Ginny, Harry, Ron et Susan…

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. De sourire. De faire semblant. Bien sur, ils n'avaient pas le choix et elle devait s'avouer satisfaite. Tout le monde faisait des efforts. Les Serpentards les avaient tous appelés par leur prénom. Harry et Ron les avaient royalement ignorés. Quant à Ginny, elle s'amusait comme une folle à faire des sous-entendus particulièrement énervants. Mais le pire, c'était Drago. Ou elle. Ou les deux. Le sentir près d'elle était une torture. La salle à manger de Lola et Blaise était grande mais elle avait l'impression d'être collée à lui. De plus, il mettait son bras sur sa chaise et cela lui rappelait le matin, et l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait désormais pour lui. Une torture. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui planter sa fourchette dans la main. Puéril, peut être, non ?

Après le repas, la sieste des deux bambins ayant été faites, ils sortirent dans le parc. Ginny mima à Drago un geste de la main pour qu'il prenne celle d'Hermione. Il grimaça mais elle fit un geste vers Léo et il se résigna et prit la main d'Hermione qui marchait à ses côtés, parlant à Luna et Neuville. Il la sentit se raidir mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour s'en aller. Il croisa le regard dégouté de Ron et lui rendit un sourire narquois en enlaçant la taille d'Hermione pour la rapprocher de lui, forçant Ron à détourner le regard. Hermione ne dit rien mais elle se raidit encore plus contre lui, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Oh Mione ? Fit soudain Harry en se retournant.

Celui-ci bloqua sur la vision de Drago et Hermione enlacés.

-Oui ? Harry ? Harry ?

-Euh, oui, il faudrait que tu passes à la maison… pour que je te donne, tu sais quoi !

-Oh oui, okay, et bien, je passerais en partant.

Installée dans le salon d'Harry et Ginny, Hermione regardait partout. Ils étaient tous les trois, comme toujours, le « trio d'or ». Harry venait de lui expliquer leurs avancements, il pensait avoir trouvé les derniers horcruxes. La coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle et le serpent de Voldemort… Nagini. Il leur en manquait donc un et ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce que ça pourrait être.

-A moi de vous raconter ce que j'ai trouvé, commença Hermione, des choses passionnantes, je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous dire, j'ai dis certaines choses à Dray mais…

-Dray, hein ? Lança Ron.

-Euh oui, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle, Ginny me l'a dit donc j'ai pris cette habitude ! Bref…

-Vous paraissiez drôlement proches, non ? Coupa Ron.

-On jouait le jeu, il me semble que tu étais drôlement proche de Susan aussi non ?

-C'est pas pareil !

-En quoi c'est pas pareil ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Tu n'es pas vraiment Ron, tu n'es pas celui qu'elle aime !

-Enfin si un peu.

-Non pas du tout ! Au moins, Dray et moi, on sait ce qu'on est, et on fait ça pour Léo. Au début, il avait du mal parce qu'on ne s'entendait pas et… il faut penser à lui.

-Comme c'est pratique.

-Ron ! Tu es stupide !

-C'est un mangemort, putain Hermione, s'écria-t-il en se levant, on te demande de faire attention, on te retrouve collé à lui.

-Vous vous inquiétez vachement, vous ne passez jamais me voir ! Cria Hermione, vous me dites rien et vous me reprochez d'être proche du père de mon fils ?

-Calmez-vous ! S'interposa alors Harry, désolée Hermione, on voulait pas te mettre de côté, on fait juste pas confiance en Malefoy.

-Tu crois que je lui fais confiance peut être ? Je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance, comme j'allais vous le dire avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, il y a des choses que je ne lui ai pas dis et qui est important, j'allais passer aujourd'hui de toute façon. Vous êtes prêts à m'écouter ?

Ron et Harry hochèrent la tête.

-Bon, mon « moi » a fait une partie sur les échanges entre les mondes. Il y a l'échange donc physique… d'ailleurs Dray prépare une potion pour qu'on puisse repartir au cas où… et… ne m'interromps par Ron, s'il te plait ! Mais j'ai trouvé une chose géniale ! C'est un sort plutôt compliqué, je ne sais pas si on pourra… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait demander de l'aide du Dumbledore de ce monde, bref, avec ce sort, on peut savoir où se trouve un objet bien précis dans l'autre monde. Par exemple, si on cherche le diadème de Serdaigle, et qu'on se trouve à l'endroit où il se trouve dans l'autre monde, on le saura ! Le sort nous indiquera si nous avons raison ! C'est génial non ? On va les trouver ici, et en rentrant, on saura exactement où ils se trouvent ! Réagissez par Merlin !

-C'est d'un côté génial Hermione mais comment savoir où ils se trouvent ?

-Oh quelle bande d'incompétents ! On va chercher ! Vous croyez qu'on aurait fait quoi dans notre monde ? On va essayer sur un objet simple, genre un objet où nous savons où il se trouve dans notre monde !

-Ce serait super, j'ai du mal à y croire, fit Harry.

-Mais oui ! Vous avez trouvé les horcruxes, je suis sûre que c'est ça et maintenant on trouvera leur emplacement ! Essayez d'y penser, je suis sûr qu'un se trouve à Poudlard.

-Oui et on avait pensé à Gringotts, intervint Ron. En pensant, lieu que l'on ne peut voler…

-Ah intéressant… un coffre… mais à qui ? Malefoy ?

-Je pense pas, renchérit Harry, il avait le journal déjà… on pensait aux Lestrange. Mais comment faire, même dans ce monde, pour y aller.

-Hum… je ne sais pas… s'il faut être vraiment sur le même lieu ou dans la même… comment dire… dans le même bâti ? Je ferais des recherches. Bon, essayons de trouver les lieux… je reviendrais demain, c'est bientôt l'heure de notre repas… et après, nous partirons en expédition, d'accord ?

-Hum… fais attention à toi !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et les enlaça tous les deux avant d'aller dire au revoir à Ginny et de retourner chez elle.

C'est le silence qui l'accueillit. Etonnée, elle espéra que Drago soit rentré directement chez eux, sans faire de détour chez Théo ou rester chez Blaise. Même si celui-ci s'était plus ou moins bien comporté lors du repas, Hermione n'avait aucune confiance en lui pour « son » fils. Un rire l'attira en haut des marches et elle se fit discrète sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Léo. Père et fils jouaient ensemble et riaient. Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi détendu et son cœur se serra sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Elle les regarda quelques minutes avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Allongée sur le lit, elle eu une longue conversation avec elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, soudain, Drago ne lui était plus insensible. Ils étaient là depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, d'accord mais Drago n'avait pas vraiment changé. Bien sûr, la situation avait changé. Ils se retrouvaient mariés avec un enfant. Pourtant, elle le détestait toujours autant. Il était toujours le garçon arrogant, prétentieux, méchant qui ne voyait en elle qu'une Sang-de-bourbe. Il était surement Mangemort ou plus probablement partisan du Mage Noir contre lequel elle se battait. Alors pourquoi il la troublait ? Parce qu'il était… beau. Ok, elle pouvait se l'avouer même si elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé beau tellement elle le détestait. Donc, elle le détestait moins qu'avant ? C'est vrai qu'elle ne voulait plus le réduire en bouillir dès qu'elle le voyait, comme avant. Elle détestait moins aussi parce qu'elle le devait, par rapport à Léo. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait du lui trouver une ou deux qualités. Autre que physique, bien entendu. Il était intelligent, elle ne pouvait le nier. Lors de leurs discussions, ils avaient de vrais échanges. Et il pouvait se montrer gentil. Avec Léo, il l'était, et cela la touchait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Grr ! Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Rien, bien sûr, mais c'était gênant de se sentir attiré par lui ! Tout ça à cause de cette proximité !

-Hey, tu es entré ?

Hermione se releva rapidement pour faire face à Drago, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Euh, et bien oui. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… et…

-Maman ! T'étais où ? S'exclama Léo en sauta sur le lit pour la rejoindre.

-Il fallait que j'emprunte quelque chose à Harry.

-J'ai faim !

-Oh… Effy n'est pas là et…

-Allons au restaurant ! S'il te plééééééééééééééééé ? Demanda Léo avec un grand sourire.

Hermione leva le regard vers Drago, resté à l'entrée de la porte, lui demandant son avis. Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est toujours mieux que l'un de nous fasse à manger ! Reprit Hermione en souriant.

-Suuuupeeeeeeer ! Cria Léo en sautant sur le lit. On peut aller au Tobby ?

Hermione acquiesça à nouveau et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir pour se restaurer. Grâce aux indications, enthousiastes de Léo, Drago réussit à les faire transplaner là où ils devaient aller. C'était une pizzeria moldue. Hermione était ravie, Drago furieux, ce qui la faisait encore plus rire. Le serveur du restaurant les reconnut et les installa à « leur » table et Léo fila jouer dans l'espace enfant.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est très bon les pizzas.

-Humph ! J'arrive pas à croire que mon « moi » va dans des restaurants… moldus ! fit-il en ouvrant la carte. C'est quoi des artichauts ?

Hermione éclata de rire sous le regard furieux de Drago.

-C'est un légume, réussit-elle à dire. Prends autre chose, c'est bizarre sur une pizza.

-Pff ! Commande pour moi, décida-t-il en fermant la carte.

Hermione acquiesça et, dès que Léo fut de retour, ils passèrent commande pour leur pizza. Léo les abandonna de nouveau et Hermione ne sut que dire.

-Potter et Weasmoche ont avancé ? Finit par demander Drago.

-Tu pourrais les appeler… bref… oui, d'ailleurs… je partirais quelques jours la semaine prochaine. Qu'un jour ou deux mais ça pourrait durer plus longtemps.

-Quoi ? Tu… tu vas pas me laisser seul ? Souffla Drago avant de se reprendre, je veux dire, pour Léo…

Hermione le regarda bizarrement, bêtement touchée par son désarroi.

-Et bien oui. Ginny m'a dit que je l'avais déjà fait pour mes recherches donc, il n'y aura pas de soucis. Si tu as besoin d'aide avec Léo. Appelle Ginny mais tu te débrouilles très bien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Tu sais que je ne vais pas te le dire… Dray, fit-elle en insistant sur le surnom.

Hermione détourna la conversation sur les potions. Elle découvrit que c'était une réelle passion de Drago. Et qu'avec l'aide et la surveillance de Rogue, il en avait déjà créé et fait de très puissantes. Leurs pizzas arrivèrent et Drago avoua qu'il se régalait, ce qui fit plaisir à Hermione. Finalement, outre le côté « mangemort » de Drago, il était agréable de converser avec lui. Il avait de la répartie, il connaissait l'histoire de leur monde sur le bout des doigts et connaissait plein de sorciers et sorcières très connues.

-J'arrive pas à le croire, rigola Hermione, la main devant sa bouche pour garder un peu de dignité en mangeant.

-Je t'assure, ma mère et celle de Blaise étaient furieuses… mais le chat était beaucoup plus beau rayé vert et argent.

Hermione repartit dans un éclat de rire, imaginant très bien le chat fier des Malefoy, rayé vert et argent. Leurs pizzas étaient finies et ils terminaient le repas devant un thé alors que Léo s'était endormi sur la banquette, la tête sur les genoux de Drago. Drago devait bien avouer qu'il s'était bien amusé à cette soirée. Hermione était agréable. Elle était intelligente et vive, et surtout, elle avait le rire très facile. Et c'était un régal de la voir rire, de voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux qui s'allumaient, entendre son rire partir crescendo, rire qu'elle essayait, en vain, de réprimer.

-Et toi ? Finit-il par demander, des anecdotes quand tu étais petite de ton utilisation de la magie ?

-Et bien… un jour, commença-t-elle avec une mine de conspiratrice, ce qui le fit sourire, je devais avoir sept ans… et ma voisine avait été méchante avec moi… à cause de mes cheveux, se plaignit-elle avec une mimique qui le fit rire, et oui, déjà à sept ans ! Et… le lendemain… à l'école… elle avait les cheveux encore plus horribles que moi style afro ! Elle les a gardé des jours… jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse pitié au final car tout le monde se moquait d'elle, ils étaient… énormes !

-Hermione Granger, tu me sidères, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses faire un acte de méchanceté, annonça Drago, faussement solennel ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

Le regard dans celui de l'autre, ils baissèrent soudain la tête, gênés d'être, finalement, si à l'aise l'un envers l'autre.

-On ferait mieux de renter. Léo est HS, souffla Drago.

-Je vais payer, confirma Hermione en se levant.

Au bar, elle regarda au loin Drago habillé doucement Léo pour le porter et l'attendre près de la porte. Le cœur battant, elle se détourna de lui pour payer avec l'argent moldu qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac. Sa discussion intérieure du début de soirée paraissait bien loin ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le juger dans ce monde-ci et ça la perturbait au plus haut point. Elle finit par les rejoindre et ils se glissèrent dehors puis dans une rue sombre pour transplaner.

-Prête ? Demanda Drago, lui prenant la main alors qu'il portait toujours Léo.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle et l'instant d'après, ils étaient chez eux.

Elle dégagea sa main de la sienne mais il la retint et posa une main douce mais ferme sur sa hanche.

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée, avoua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Merci.

-Je… merci, bredouilla-t-elle. Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle à son tour, hypnotisée par son regard. Regard totalement différent de d'habitude, il n'était ni froid, ni indifférent. Bien au contraire. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle, doucement, toujours le regard dans le sien. Leurs corps se touchèrent, hanche contre hanche. Hermione ferma les yeux, ressentant des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties. Elle sentit le souffle de Drago sur son visage et rouvrit les yeux. Indécis, Drago se releva brusquement quand Léo gémit dans son sommeil. Ils reculèrent chacun d'un pas, gêné.

-Je vais monter le coucher.

-Je vais aller prendre ma douche, dit Hermione, au même moment.

Elle le regarda monter les escaliers pour aller coucher Léo. S'appuyant sur la porte, elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Elle respira tranquillement avant de monter dans la chambre pour se coucher avant que Drago ne revienne. Elle était littéralement confuse de ce qui venait de se passer, confuse, émue et en colère à la fois. Confuse car elle ne comprenait pas ses émotions, émue de ce qu'il faisait naître en elle, et en colère de ses émotions qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. C'était Malefoy, son pire ennemi, elle le détestait plus que tout, ou presque.

Quand il rentra dans la chambre, elle fit semblant de dormir. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas y croire mais elle pensait que c'était mieux comme ça. Une confrontation aurait été trop gênante, elle ne savait que dire, que penser de cette situation. Elle s'en voulait horriblement de ressentir tout ça. C'était MALEFOY !

Voilà, voilà ! J'aurais aimé plus développer le repas mais finalement j'ai pas réussi, et la scène du restau et de leur retour, j'avoue, j'adore ! Hi !

_**Review pliiiz !**_

_**Et bonnes vacances de Noël, joyeuses fêtes à tous !**_


	7. Part 1 Chapter 7

Bonjour !

Vous avez passé un bon noël ? … voici le 7ème chapitre, un peu plus court mais… je n'en dis pas plus ! Surtout que j'ai quasiment fini l'écriture donc la cadence va s'accélérer!

Juste… je suis obligée, peut être rating un peu plus élevé que ce que j'ai mis, je ne savais pas trop…

Merci pour les reviews ! 

**sarah lectrice de hgdm :** merci pour ta review ! Hum pour Ron, on verra plus tard…

**Mia1411 :** ça tombe bien alors xD ça doit être génial de passer ses vacances là-bas, profites en bien ! A part pour la cousine lol ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! 

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Tournant majeur**

Les jours suivant avaient été plutôt tendu chez les Granger-Malefoy. Même s'ils faisaient tout pour paraitre normal envers Léo, les relations entre Hermione et Drago étaient, bien que polis, plutôt tendus. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce « moment » et chacun essayait de se persuader que ce n'était rien.

Drago avait avancé sur sa potion et passait ses journées dans un de ses bureaux, à son travail ou chez lui tandis qu'Hermione continuait à lire les brouillons de la thèse et de rendre visite à Harry et Ron pour mettre au point leur expédition. Après avoir expliqué à Léo qu'elle partait quelques jours pour ses recherches, elle descendit au salon où elle trouva Drago en train de feuilleter son éternel magazine de quiddicth – qu'il recevait, comble de l'horreur, toutes les semaines !

-Dray ? Je pars demain pour deux-trois jours avec Harry et Ron.

-Ah, bien, fit-il.

-Tu ferais bien attention à Léo ?

Il lui lança un regard noir et ne répondit pas, replongeant dans un silence glacial.

-J'ai mis son emploi du temps de l'école sur le frigo. Y aura Effy tout le temps que tu en as besoin… tu comptes bouger ?

-Et je sais prendre soin de mon fils, répliqua-t-il, un peu sèchement.

-Je sais, s'énerva Hermione, je m'inquiète un peu, c'est tout ! Bon…

Frustrée, elle monta dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires et se coucher. Elle en avait marre, mais marre de ce crétin de Malefoy qui ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole ! C'est lui qui avait commencé tout ça, pas elle ! C'était horrible. Ces deux jours loin de lui allaient lui faire un bien fou ! Léo allait lui manquer mais pas cette tension avec Malefoy.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois si elle avait bien toutes ses affaires et lança un sort _Reducto_ pour que ça prenne le moins de place possible. Elle finit par se coucher, s'endormant même avant que Drago ne la rejoigne.

Par contre, il était bien là le lendemain matin. Elle se réveilla dans ses bras, comme tous les matins. Elle le regarda un instant avant de sortir du lit et de s'habiller rapidement. Elle aimait les livres mais elle aimait aussi l'action, elle était donc pressée de rejoindre Harry et Ron et de partir à Londres.

Ron était déjà là quand elle arriva chez Harry et ils partirent immédiatement à Londres… en taxi. En effet, même si leurs « eux » avaient surement un permis de transplanage, eux ne l'avaient pas encore parfaitement et ils préféraient arriver en un seul morceau. Ils avaient décidé d'aller à Gringotts dans le coffre d'Harry et Ginny pour voir si un horcruxe se trouvait bien ici. Ils avaient déjà essayé avec plusieurs objets dont ils étaient sûrs de l'endroit et ça avait fonctionné. Ils espéraient que cela fonctionnerait même s'ils n'étaient pas dans le coffre correspondant. Et surtout, que leur stratégie fonctionne sans incidents majeurs.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient à Londres, sur le chemin de traverses, un peu inquiet de croiser quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient sans s'en rappeler. Ils prirent deux chambres d'hôtel au chaudron baveur et s'y installèrent. Hermione les rejoignit rapidement et s'installa sur le lit.

-Bon, on revoit une dernière fois le plan ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et ils refirent le plan comme ils l'avaient déjà fait depuis deux jours. Après s'être restauré, ils se rendirent donc à la célèbre banque des sorciers. Ron et Harry, à visage découvert et Hermione sous la cape d'invisibilité, sous un sortilège puissant que leur avait appris Dumbledore pour être vraiment invisible. Ils passèrent les obligations de Gringotts et deux gobelins les prirent en charge. Harry et Ron continuèrent de parler de leur grande journée où ils allaient dépenser de l'argent pour un soi-disant projet d'Harry. Hermione retenait son souffle, angoissée. Elle se sentait soudain stupide d'avoir imaginé qu'ils pourraient échapper aux protections de Gringotts. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le coffre d'Harry. Ils descendirent tous les deux, suivant les gobelins et Hermione les suivit discrètement, se glissant dans un coin du coffre en attendant que les quatre autres sortent du coffre, la laissant seule. Elle attendit une bonne heure avant de commencer le sortilège, pour être sûre que personne ne savait qu'elle était là. Elle s'assit confortablement et lança le sortilège qui devait durer environ une demi-heure.

-_Revelatio universalus_, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se concentra sur les différents horcruxes qui pouvaient être cachés à cet endroit, à Gringotts. Elle murmura plusieurs fois le sortilège avec le coup de baguette adéquat. Finalement, une petite boule d'or se dessina devant la baguette d'Hermione et elle retint un cri. Ils avaient eu raison ! Un horcruxe était bien caché à Gringotts ! Il n'était pas très près du coffre d'Harry, la boule brillant faiblement mais il était là !

Elle défit le sort et se mit à réfléchir en attendant le retour d'Harry et Ron qui devaient prétexter ne pas avoir pris assez d'argent pour revenir. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait être le dernier horcruxes. Ils iraient à Poudlard la semaine prochaine et ils étaient sûrs de trouver un nouvel horcruxe. De plus, ils pourraient le localiser exactement puisqu'ils allaient parler à Dumbledore de leur situation. Mais le 7ème ? A part l'épée, Griffondor n'avait pas d'objet auquel il pouvait être rattaché. Et l'épée, c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait. Ils en étaient sûrs. Hermione imagina plusieurs objets mais les repoussa à chaque fois. Voldemort voulait des objets puissants… Au bout de deux heures, elle entendit les gobelins à la porte du coffre. Harry et Ron revenaient. Un peu tremblante, elle se glissa hors du coffre et monta dans le siège en même temps que Ron, pour faire le moindre bruit. Harry et Ron ne cessaient de parler, ce qui la fit sourire. Leur après-midi s'étaient bien passé, apparemment. Alors qu'ils suivaient les gobelins pour terminer leur accès au coffre, Hermione se dépêcha de sortir à la lumière de jour. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils avaient réussi. Harry et Ron la rejoignirent près de la fontaine, là où elle s'était assise.

-On a réussi ! S'écria-t-elle, incrédule. Et mon dieu, on avait raison ! Il est à Gringotts, assez loin de la tienne. Vous vous rendez compte l'avancé ? C'est génial !

Tout en marchant et en se félicitant, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café.

-Oui, mais comment fera-t-on une fois rentrée ?

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pessimiste, ronchonna Hermione. On sait où se trouve un horcruxe ! Chuchota-t-elle avec force. On se débrouillera.

-On peut rentrer alors ? demanda-t-il, l'air pressé.

-Euh oui et non J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait rester un jour de plus, comme c'était prévu… pour essayer de trouver les plans de la banque.

-Mais t'es folle Hermione ! s'écria Ron, on ne pourra jamais.

-Tu avais aussi dis qu'on ne pourrait jamais rentrer là où tu sais ! Et on vient de le faire ! Quel est le problème, Ron ?

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, seulement on prend de gros risques…

-Et c'est le but de notre voyage ! Imagine si on a le plan en tête quand on rentre ? On saura où se trouve les coffres des Mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort !

Ils passèrent deux jours à faire des recherches dans tout Londres, essayant de trouver les plans de la banque, entre interroger des gens louches dans des bars louches, essayer de s'infiltrer au ministère, lançant des « accio ». Rien ne marcha. Hermione allait s'avouer vaincu quand Harry revint dans la chambre où elle et Ron se disputaient presque, Ron voulant rentrer et Hermione voulant s'entêter.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

-Dis-nous ! Cria Hermione, de nouveau tout sourire.

-J'ai pensé à aller voir Mondigus Fletcher…

-Ah ? Et ? S'impatienta-t-elle, se rapprochant de lui.

-Et il m'a donné des plans, ce sont des plans de Gringotts il y a une vingtaine d'années mais c'est déjà pas mal !

Ron ronchonna un peu mais Hermione lui arracha les plans pour les examiner en s'exclamant que c'était superbe.

-Bon, on peut rentrer, décida-t-elle. Harry, tu cacheras ses plans chez toi et puis je viendrais les examiner plus tard. Ron est pressé de rentrer… et j'avoue que Léo me manque…

Elle sentit le regard étrange de ses deux amis et leva les yeux au ciel, rentrant dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise. Le voyage en voiture se déroula en silence ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de parler de « ça » devant qui que ce soit. Hermione, la tête posée contre la vitre, pensait à ce qui l'attendait à son retour. Elle était pressée de voir Léo. Elle arriverait juste le temps de l'embrasser pour la nuit. Elle sourit, elle connaissait leur rituel par cœur. Elle espérait que tout s'était bien passé. Elle n'avait pu résister à envoyer un hibou, le premier soir, à Drago pour savoir comment c'était passé la journée. Il lui avait répondu le lendemain que tout se passait bien. Elle le croyait, bien sûr, mais s'inquiétait. Elle s'inquiétait d'ailleurs de beaucoup de choses et surtout de leur retour dans leur monde à eux. Après Poudlard, ils devraient rentrer. Ils auraient avancé comme ils le voulaient et surtout, Dumbledore lui avait bien dit de ne pas passer plus d'un mois. Cela ferait déjà trois semaines… Comment allait-elle se sentir sans Léo ? Il allait lui manquer… et elle devait bien se l'avouer, Dray aussi. Dans son monde, il n'était que Malefoy, ce crétin arrogant. Ici, il était le père de son fils…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent chez eux. Ils se dirent au revoir se promettant de se voir le lendemain pour organiser leur prochain voyage. Hermione se demandait pourquoi Ron était aussi pressée de rentrer… il était vraiment bizarre. Elle rentra chez elle. Sa maison lui manquerait aussi. Elle adorait voir le côté moldu et le côté magique de leur maison. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle avait encore une semaine ici, et surtout, elle avait une guerre qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

La maison était silencieuse mais de la lumière apparaissait du premier étage. Elle monta, souriant, pressée de les revoir. Elle rentra rapidement dans la chambre de son fils, leur faisant peur. En voyant leur tête surprise et Drago, baguette à la main, elle éclata de rire. Léo sortit de son lit pour sauter dans les bras de sa mère.

-Tu m'as manqué mon chéri !

-Toi aussi tu nous as manqué ! Approuva Léo en la serrant fort.

Le portant toujours, Hermione le reposa sur le lit, s'asseyant près de lui.

-Alors vous avez fait quoi ?

-T'embrasses pas papa ?

-si, bien sur, fit Hermione.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, un peu crispés et Hermione déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner vers son fils.

-C'est l'heure de te coucher ? Tu me raconteras tout demain ? Je vais prendre une douche…

Elle embrassa son fils et se leva pour sortir.

-Vous vous embrassez plus avant, remarque Léo, un peu boudeur.

Elle se retourna, un peu indécise, mais Drago lança, rigolant :

-Ca sera pour après, fiston, allez, je finis l'histoire.

Hermione rit aussi et fila sous la douche, contente de voir Drago lui sauver la mise. Elle prit une bonne douche et retrouva Drago sur le lit quand elle sortit. Elle se sentait pleine d'énergie et elle lui sourit en grimpant sur le lit.

-Alors ? Firent-ils en même temps.

Hermione rit et Drago esquissa un sourire.

-Vu ton visage, commença Drago, ça s'est ben passé !

-Oui, comme nous le voulions ! Avoua-t-elle.

Drago se renfrogna un peu, le regard toujours sur elle. Elle avait une petite étincelle dans le regard, heureuse de son succès.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Excuse-moi si TA victoire ne me réjouit pas.

-Elle devrait, fit Hermine, définitivement de bonne humeur.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis dans l'autre camp ? fit-il sarcastique.

-Pas du tout ! Mais franchement je ne te vois pas comme un larbin. Ca m'a toujours étonné que tu sois partisan de Voldemort. Oh bien sur, c'est ton éducation mais quand même…

-La ferme, Granger ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Peut-être pas, n'empêche, tu n'étais pas plus heureux avant que Voldemort ne revienne ? Tu avais un grand pouvoir du à ton rang de sorcier Sang-pur, grâce au poste haut placé de ton père, tu faisais ce que tu voulais, quand tu voulais, sans rendre compte à personne à part, peut être à ta mère…

-Tais-toi ! Cria Drago en se levant, la ferme, Granger, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles !

-Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ? demanda celle-ci, calmement, toujours assise. Ecoute, je voulais pas qu'on se dispute, mais on peut en parler non ?

-Non ! Trancha-t-il en se rasseyant.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres, lança un sot d'assourdissement et se plaça face lui.

-Pourquoi pas ? Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Explique-moi pourquoi tu es un partisan de Voldemort.

-J'ai pas envie !

-Bien ! C'est dommage quand même… ça te fait pas relativiser... avec Léo ? reprit-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Je sais que tu tiens à lui… tu voudrais ça pour lui ?

-Et toi, ça ne t'a pas fait relativiser, dit-il d'une voix morne.

-Si, enfin non, ça m'a fait me dire que je fais des choses bien, que je me bats pour le bon camp et que je fais bien de me battre pour ses choses là.

-Quelles choses ?

-L'amour.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'amour ?

-Pendant, la guerre, non, mais après, j'espère bien…

-Tu es si naïve…

-Et bien je préfère être naïve et avoir de l'espoir que cynique comme toi et n'être qu'un pantin à la solde d'un crétin ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Ne redis plus jamais, grogna Drago en lui serrant le bras jusqu'à la faire gémir de douleur.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, Dray, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, son regard planté dans le sien.

-Et bien tu devrais, déclara-t-elle, voix un peu rauque.

-Je suis aussi forte que toi.

-Prouve-le.

Hermione réfléchit à toute allure. Physiquement, elle n'avait aucune chance. Magiquement... ils étaient de force égale, pensait-elle mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mesurer à lui. La main de Drago lui serrait toujours douloureusement le bras. Alors, elle suivit son instinct, se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le sentit se raidir contre elle, sa main la serra davantage mais il ne la repoussait pas, ce qui la fit sourire contre lui. Elle força le barrage de ses lèvres et il répondit enfin à son baiser, la rapprochant de lui d'un coup sec. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et alors qu'Hermione se collait à lui, il la renversa sur le lit, prenant en main la situation. Leurs mains partirent à la découverte de l'autre, se caressant, se déshabillant. Sous les lèvres de Drago qui parcouraient son corps avec tendresse, Hermione sentit des flammes de plaisir la parcourir, émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties et mêmes jamais imaginées. A demi-nue, elle eu un léger sursaut de pudeur quand il lui enleva son bas mais le désir dans ses yeux et sa respiration haletante la fit se rassurer et elle se laissa faire, même quand il introduit un doigt en elle, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il continua de l'embrasser et la caresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse son nom et lui demande de venir en elle. Il accéda enfin à sa demande et la pénétra doucement en reprenant ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné avant qu'il ne commence à enchainer les coups de reins qui les amenèrent à l'orgasme.

Voilà, voilà ! Euh bah j'ai rien à dire de plus donc… hi ^^

_**Review pliiiz !**_


	8. Part 1 Chapter 8

Bonjour et bonne année !

Bonne nouvelle, j'ai fini d'écrire ma fic ! Je vais donc accélérer la cadence et en poster deux fois par semaine tout en commençant une nouvelle (elle est déjà commencée en fait^^) donc nous en sommes au chapitre 8 et l'épilogue est pour le chapitre 16… j'espère que vous serez toujours là !

Merci pour les reviews !

**Mia1411 :** merci encore et toujours ! Contente que ce soit original, avec toutes les fics, ce n'est pas toujours évident ! Ah ah l'avouage (oui je sais ça n'existe pas mais c'est joli) de sentiments est pour après, je trouve ça sympa dans ce sens ! T'inquiète, je n'arrête pas ^^ 

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : l'amour à travers les mondes**

Au chaud dans son lit, Hermione se réveillait tout doucement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle se réveilla enfin. Se tournant, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Drago, à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle avait prit l'habitude de leur proximité au lit, mais ils avaient franchi un grand pas hier soir. Il était encore plus près d'elle, son bras autour de son corps. Elle se leva doucement, angoissée soudain. Elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy. ELLE AVAIT COUCHE AVEC DRAGO MALEFOY ! Comment allait-il réagir ? Comment devait-elle réagir ?

Elle s'habilla rapidement et se glissa au salon pour réfléchir tout en mangeant. Sa réaction ? Et bien, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle en avait eu envie, elle avait pris du plaisir. Fin de l'histoire ! Bien sur, elle angoissait de la réaction de Drago. Allait-il s'énerver ? Regrettait-il ? Et en plus de ça, elle commençait à culpabiliser. Comment allait réagir Harry et Ron s'ils l'apprenaient ? Ils lui en voudraient, elle était sensée le détester, le haïr. Elle le détestait, ce n'était qu'un partisan de Voldemort, il lui avait plus ou moins avoué hier. Elle se releva pour prendre les brouillons que son « elle » avait pris pour sa troisième partie et se mit à lire.

C'est comme ça que Drago la retrouva quand il se leva. Comme d'habitude, il s'était retrouvé seul en se réveillant, ce qui l'avait un peu agacé. Et cela l'avait agacé encore plus d'être agacé. Il n'en avait que faire si elle était là ou non quand il se réveillait. Il était un peu sceptique de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait couché avec Hermione Granger… qui l'eut cru ? Certainement pas lui, pas avec une santé mentale correcte… Et il devait se l'avouer, il avait ressenti beaucoup de plaisir à coucher avec elle. Il n'avait aucun remord, c'était peut-être une sang-de-bourbe mais là, ils étaient dans un autre monde, personne n'avait à le savoir. Avec un petit sourire, il entra dans le salon et la salua. Surprise, elle sursauta et lui lança un regard un peu hésitant mais finit par sourire en le voyant détendu.

-Déjà en train de lire ? Demanda-t-il en s'affalant dans le canapé.

-Et oui, quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! Fit-elle en souriant. J'ai déposé Léo à l'école…

-Il est tard ?

-Un peu oui, enfin t'inquiète…

-Je dois aller au travail aujourd'hui… mon patron m'a appelé. Tu sors ?

-Je passerais voir Harry et Ron, oui. Pour… tu sais quoi. Oh t'y vas maintenant… tu crois que tu pourrais me déposer au boulot de Ginny ?

-Bien sûr. Besoin de parler ? La taquina-t-il.

Hermione fit une moue, un peu vexée d'avoir été découverte. C'est vrai qu'elle avait besoin de parler de cette nuit et qui mieux que Ginny pour ça ?

-On y va ? S'impatienta-t-elle et il lui tendit la main avec un sourire.

Elle se leva pour lui prendre la main et ils transplanèrent, directement à Sainte-Mangouste. Il y avait un monde fou, comme toujours. Drago garda la main d'Hermione dans la sienne alors qu'ils s'imprégnaient du lieu. Elle se tourna vers lui et il plongea dans ses pupilles chocolat. Il eut encore envie de l'embrasser mais se retint.

-Je te laisse, là ?

-Oui, ça ira. Ginny me ramènera je pense. Je t'enverrais un hibou à ton travail !

-Ok. A ce soir.

Ils hésitèrent tous les deux, n'arrivant pas à lâcher la main de l'autre. Puis, d'un même mouvement, leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser furieux. Drago finit par se reculer, les yeux remplis de désir. Il murmura un nouveau « à ce soir » et il transplana, laissant une Hermione toute confuse.

Celle-ci se reprit et alla à l'accueil pour demander où elle pouvait trouver Ginny. Dans un message, Ginny lui promit de la retrouver pour midi au chemin de traverse et Hermione en profita pour aller faire un peu les magasins. Elle alla ensuite au restaurant que Ginny lui avait conseillé et l'attendit. Celle-ci arriva à l'heure promise, et s'assit en face d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mione ! Je suis contente de te voir là, je m'y attendais pas.

-Oui, Dray allait au travail et j'avais envie de te voir.

-Ca me fait plaisir ! Et félicitations ! Harry m'a tout raconté, c'est superbe.

-Oui ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente, c'est un pas gigantesque dans… dans notre quête… enfin ! Raconte-moi tes études, ce soit être passionnant la médicomagie.

-Oui, ça l'est. C'est un vrai but, j'aime soigner, concocter des potions, en créer d'autres Drago m'aide parfois, il est lié à Sainte-Mangouste dans son travail.

Elles continuèrent de parler du métier de Ginny tout en commandant leur repas et commença à manger.

-Et alors, ça se passe bien avec Drago et Léo ?

-Hum… oui beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs, c'est en partir pourquoi je suis là… tu me promets de garder le secret ?

-Bien sur ! Dis-moi, s'impatienta Ginny, se penchant par-dessus la table.

-On a couché ensemble hier soir…

-Oh !

-Oui…

-C'est génial, tu te sens comment ?

-Bizarre… d'un côté, satisfaite, surtout que ça s'est bien passé ce matin et de l'autre… quand je repense à « notre » monde, je me sens coupable et stupide. Tu comprends ? Ici, il est presque… adorable. Je précise qu'il me tuerait s'il m'entendait dire ça mais il l'est, avec Léo et même avec moi. Alors que dans notre monde, c'est quelqu'un d'abject et j'ai du mal à… distinguer les deux, ça me fait peur. Et quand je pense à Harry et Ron, alors là je frise l'hystérie.

-Mione, calme-toi. Moi je trouve ça super au contraire. C'est que pour moi, Hermione et Drago, ça va forcément ensemble. Ne grimace pas. Ca doit être dur de partager ses deux hommes que tu as en tête mais tu devrais te laisser aller. C'est le même conseil que je t'ai donné quand tu as commencé à sortir avec lui et que tu avais peur de la réaction d'Harry et Ron. Tu devrais pas t'en occuper, d'eux, vraiment ! Et c'est pas comme si tu allais leur dire.

-tu crois que je dois me laisser aller… je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser aller, Ginny.

-Je sais… et ça a l'air encore pire mais tu sais, toi et Drago… enfin…

-Quoi donc ?

-Et bien, tu as lu la thèse d'Hermione ? Elle en était aux amitiés et relations amoureuses… elle avait une théorie comme quoi… comme quoi… et bien peu importe le monde, on se retrouve toujours avec les mêmes amis et… surtout, le même grand amour…

-Quoi ? Cria Hermione avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait attiré toute l'attention du restaurant. Oh, excusez-moi, désolée… Tu, tu rigoles là Ginny ? Je peux pas être… destinée… à … Malefoy !

-Ce n'est plus Dray ? Se moqua Ginny qui arrêta de sourire en voyant l'air bouleversé d'Hermione, ce n'est pas grave ! C'est une théorie de… d'Hermione… bien sûr basé sur de grandes connaissances et des excursions dans plusieurs mondes mais…

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu me fais marcher, je ne peux pas lui être destiné, c'est risible. Dans ce monde, je peux comprendre, mais dans NOTRE monde ! Imagine, Ginny ! C'est risible, ridicule… du grand n'importe quoi ! Non mais imagine, moi et… et … Malefoy !

-Et pourtant, vous avez couché ensemble… glissa Ginny, et enfin, tu l'aimes bien non ? Tu le trouves « adorable ». Il t'attire…

-Stop, Ginny, gémit Hermione. Pourquoi tu m'as dis ça ?

-Tu l'aurais lu de toute façon…

-C'est ridicule cette histoire de destinée.

-Tu crois ? Alors tu penses qu'Harry et moi, on n'est pas destiné, c'est ça ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Ginerva Weasley ! Ca n'a rien à voir, vous, vous êtes… Harry et Ginny ! Vous êtes en symbiose, tellement fait l'un pour l'autre… Drago et moi, ce n'est que haine, méchanceté… il m'a fait pleurer de nombreuses fois, m'appelant sang-de-bourbe, castor ou autres, il est vraiment horrible.

-Tu te rappelles qui à dit, il n'y a rien de plus proche de l'amour que la haine ?

-Oui, je connais mais non, et puis qui parle d'amour ici ? Mon dieu… changeons de sujet, fais moi oublier ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne veux pas y penser, je ne PEUX pas y penser, tu comprends ?

-Je comprends, Mione, mais un jour, il faudra bien.

Hermione ne répondit pas et changea de sujet, demandant si Harry et elle projetaient de faire un bébé, questionnant sur le couple Luna-Neuville ou encore sur celui de Blaise et Lola. Après le repas, Ginny dut rejoindre l'hôpital. Hermione en profita pour faire quelques achats avant d'envoyer un hibou à Drago pour dire qu'elle rentrait et qu'il devait prendre Léo en passant. Elle rentrerait de suite, par voie de cheminée. Elle alla directement chez Harry pour examiner les plans de Gringotts. Elle rentra enfin chez elle et se jeta sur les brouillons pour trouver une preuve de ce qu'avançait Ginny. Plus elle lisait, plus elle avait des sueurs froides. Sur les cinq mondes que son « elle » avait « visité », dans quatre, elle et Drago formaient un couple (comme Harry et Ginny, comme Blaise et Lola). Le cinquième, ce n'était pas le même espace temps, ils étaient trop jeunes pour former des couples.

Hermione resta longuement assise à réfléchir, bouleversée par la théorie de son « elle », à la possibilité qu'elle et Drago… non c'était ridicule, ça ne pouvait rien dire. Rien du tout. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Elle et Drago, comme elle l'avait dit à Ginny, cela frisait le ridicule. D'accord, ils s'étaient rapprochés dans cette « mission » mais elle le détestait, pire, elle le méprisait.

_Vraiment ?_ Lui demanda une petite voix. _Tu aurais couché avec lui si tu le méprisais ?_

Hermione gémit, s'allongeant sur le canapé, une main sur son front. Non, elle ne le méprisait plus, c'était bien ça le problème ! Elle l'aimait bien, il l'attirait, elle avait couché avec lui. Elle était dans le pétrin.

C'est dans cette position que Drago et Léo la trouvèrent quand ils transplanèrent dans le salon. La petite table remplit de papier, elle, allongée sur le canapé. Léo sauta sur sa mère pour lui raconter sa journée. Hermione se releva et lui sourit, évitant le regard de Drago qui s'installa sur le canapé avec eux.

-Ca va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet

-Si, si, répondit-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Non, elle n'allait pas bien, elle évitait son regard et semblait bouleversée. Elle était une piètre menteuse. Il ne dit rien, écoutant le papotage de Léo, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle avait vu la Weasley, mais elle aimait bien son « lui », ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Avait-elle raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre à Potter et Weasley ? Cela l'étonnait, ils seraient là à lui demander des comptes. Ou avait-elle eu la journée pour regretter ? Il fronça les sourcils, cela ne lui plaisait pas, il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette. Il devrait n'en avoir que faire, c'était Granger quand même, une… sang de bourbe ! Mais c'était aussi la mère de son fils, une fille… femme vive et intelligente. Et, par Salazar, il devait arrêter de penser à ça et à elle.

Il la laissa l'éviter toute la soirée, elle mettait toute son attention sur Léo. Mais il comptait bien savoir de quoi il retournait le soir même. Elle alla se coucher tôt et pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, il s'installa pour l'attendre. Elle fut surprise de le voir là et elle fit une légère moue qui le fit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien du tout.

-Tu sais que tu es une très mauvaise menteuse ?

Un sourire joua sur son visage, qu'il ne comprit pas, et qui se transforma en une nouvelle moue.

-Tu me l'apprends, en fait. Je suis fatiguée.

-Tu en as parlé à Potter et Weasley et ils l'ont mal pris ?

Elle éclata de rire et ce fut au tour de Drago de faire une moue.

-Non, je ne leur ai pas dis, sinon ils seraient venus ou je serais en train de pleurer de les avoir perdu, peut être.

-Parce que tu ne peux pas coucher avec qui tu veux ? Grommela-t-il.

Il la vit rougir et il sourit de nouveau.

-Alors, dis-moi ! Ce matin, ça allait. C'est la Weasley… Ginny ?

-Non, c'est juste que… c'est un peu bizarre. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que j'ai couché avec toi. Je suis sûre que c'est pareil pour toi. On se déteste et puis bon c'est pas évident, on est dans les corps d'autres mais gardant la même âme… c'était… c'était la première fois pour moi, avoua-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle il eut l'air interloqué et elle ajouta rapidement, oublie ce que j'ai dis, laisse tomber.

-Non, je m'en doutais un peu, je pensais pas que tu allais me le dire, c'est tout, rigola-t-il et il la vit devenir furieuse.

-Et bien excuse-moi mais c'est toi qui voulais savoir, je me tairais la prochaine fois si tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire sur comment je vais ou comment je ne vais pas ! S'exclama-t-elle rapidement.

-Je veux savoir, vraiment, reprit Drago qui n'avait pas tout suivi de sa phrase. C'est ça qui te tracasse, que ça a été la première fois ?

-Oui et non, finit-elle par répondre. Je veux dire, c'était la première fois dans ma tête mais pas dans mon corps.

-Hein ?

-Vu que… bah… tu comprends… mon corps a eu un enfant, triple buse !

-Oh, oui. Bien sur, acquiesça Drago, en souriant.

-Enlève ce sourire de ton visage, grogna Hermione.

-Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-il, narquois, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Mais il fut surpris en recevant un oreiller dans la tête avec toute la violence qu'Hermione pouvait avoir. Il en tomba presque par terre mais réussit à se retenir à temps pour en recevoir un autre. Il se redressa enfin pour voir Hermione rire comme une gamine au milieu du lit, l'oreiller toujours dans les mains.

-Tu… tu… verrais… ta…t…t… tête…, rigola-t-elle. Tu… as… l'air… tell… tellement sérieux et outré.

Elle repartit dans un éclat de rire et il ne sut quoi faire. Il était légèrement vexé de s'être laissé avoir par une fille, par cette fille et encore plus par son ton de moquerie. Il pensa un instant lui renvoyer la pareille en lui envoyant un oreiller dans la tête mais il jugea cela trop indigne de lui. Quand elle s'écroula sur le lit, riant toujours, il préféra choisir une façon plus malefoynienne de régler les choses et il s'allongea sur elle. Son rire se coinça de suite dans sa gorge et il sourit, narquois.

-Pousse-toi, fit-elle en essayant de le repousser.

-A moi de rire, souffla-t-il en glissant une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre.

-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle en plongeant dans son regard.

-Je crois que si, fit-il en lui prenant les lèvres.

Elle répondit de suite à son baiser, se cambra sous lui, appelant la caresse. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et elle le pinça légèrement à la hanche, ce qui le fit rire. Il détacha leurs lèvres et déposa des dizaines de baisers sur son cou, puis sur sa poitrine, son ventre, descendant toujours plus bas pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Elle gémit sous lui, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme et retombent, en sueur, sur le lit.

Les jours suivant se déroulèrent sur le même schéma. Hermione et Drago évitaient de parler de ce qu'ils se passaient entre eux, et ils évitaient même d'y penser, ne voulant pas approfondir ce qu'ils se passaient. Hermione avait mis dans un coin de sa tête la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Ginny sur leur soi-disant destinée amoureuse avec Drago. Elle voyait Harry et Ron pour examiner les plans de Gringotts mais aussi pour préparer leur futur voyage à Poudlard.

Le dimanche, ils allaient recevoir Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Leur elfe les avait prévenus la veille et Hermione stressait même si Ginny lui avait assuré qu'elle s'entendait bien avec eux, après un début difficile. Mais Hermione ne savait comment elle allait réagir, surtout en voyant le père de Drago qu'elle avait déjà affronté deux fois dans leur monde. Drago essayait de la rassurer, de la faire rire mais elle voyait bien qu'il était un peu stressé aussi, bien qu'il tentait de rester imperturbable, comme à son habitude. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle apprenait à le connaitre et comprendre ses différentes expressions, bien que subtiles.

Pour décompresser, elle ne cessait de parler, comme à son habitude.

-Ginny m'a dit que je les appelais par leur prénom ! Ca va être horrible. Appeler ton père… Lucius, mon dieu, je vais finir par me faire interner à Sainte-Mangouste en rentrant dans notre monde, t'appeler Dray, avoir un fils avec toi, appeler tes parents par leur prénom, ne pas tenter des les stupéfixier en les voyant, être plus ou moins amis avec Blaise et Théo. Par Merlin, je vais être banni, ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça et l'oublier ensuite ?

-Si tu te taisais ? Proposa Drago, sur les nerfs de l'entendre parler.

Vexée, Hermione s'assit sur le canapé en croisant ses bras devant elle, une moue sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas que ça la détendait, elle de parler ? Lui, il restait là, à lire, encore, son débile magazine de quidditch ! Ginny lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter mais elle ne comprenait pas son ressenti envers Lucius Malefoy. Elle s'était déjà battue deux fois contre lui et il ne l'avait pas épargné et elle ne comptait pas le faire.

Enfin – ou déjà selon le point de vue – ils arrivèrent par cheminée. Drago et Hermione se levèrent d'un même mouvement alors que Léo se jetait déjà au cou de ses grands-parents. Ses parents, eux, restèrent figés quelques secondes devant ce spectacle. Une Narcissa au grand sourire, un Lucius détendu qui les embrassèrent chacun leur tour.

Hermione avait encore du mal à croire que Lucius venait de lui faire la bise. Assise sur le canapé près de Drago, elle le laissait mener la conversation avec Léo. Après une dizaine de minutes, Narcissa se pencha vers elle, visiblement inquiète.

-Ca ne va pas, Hermione ?

-Oh, si, si, désolée, je suis un peu pensive aujourd'hui.

-Vous avez quelque chose à nous annoncer? Demanda-t-elle alors, vous avez l'air tendu tous les deux.

-Oui, approuva Lucius, si c'est un nouvel enfant, ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne réagira pas comme pour le premier, vous savez qu'on a dépassé tout ça !

-Oh, non, je…ce... je ne suis pas enceinte, bredouilla Hermione, rougissante.

-Oh, alors qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Narcissa, inquiète.

-Oh rien, rien… ça va, je vous assure, tout va bien, confirma Hermione. Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

Hermione se reprit finalement, s'adoucissant devant la gentillesse des Malefoy à son égard et envers Léo. Drago ne participait plus beaucoup à la conversation ce qui l'étonnait mais elle essayait de faire bonne figure.

Plus tard, Hermione et Narcissa partirent se promener avec Léo qui faisait du balai magique, tandis que Lucius voulait voir les dernières préparations de son fils en potion. Hermione découvrait en Narcissa quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil et d'attentionné. Elle se demandait comment était vraiment la mère de Drago, dans leur monde à eux. Elle avait bien vu que Drago était mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas comment gérer ses parents alors qu'ils se souvenaient, surement, d'une autre éducation que celle-ci. Finalement, cela avait été plus facile pour elle, ne les connaissant pas vraiment dans leur monde.

Alors qu'elles rentèrent, tout en discutant, Hermione repéra sous leur porche, Blaise et Drago en grande conversation, visiblement agitée vu leur mouvement brusque. Elles se rapprochèrent doucement alors que Léo fonçait sur eux en criant, tel un chef guerrier, ce qui les fit rire. Arrivée près d'eux, Hermione resta un peu à l'écart, essayant de deviner ce qui avait pu se passer. Blaise avait un regard noir et il s'excusa très vite pour rentrer chez lui.

Peu de temps après, un hibou arriva et se dirigea vers Hermione pour lui apporter un message. Drago la vit pâlir un peu et elle s'excusa pour y répondre. Inquiet, il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors de sa vision. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses « parents » pour suivre la conversation. Mais il était ailleurs, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Blaise l'avait un peu énervé et carrément ému, ce qui était stupide. Lui ? Emu ? Impossible. Hermione revint et il ne la lâcha pas du regard, comme si la regarder allait l'aider ! Ses parents partirent peu après et il lui demanda de qui était le message.

-Oh… de Ginny, elle voulait nous inviter à boire une bieràbeurre mais je lui ai dis que tes parents étaient là.

-Oh, ok.

Hermione sourit, un peu crispée, en espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne le remarque pas mais il semblait la sonder comme jamais.

-Un souci ? Finit-elle par demander en venant s'asseoir près de lui et il lui encercla les épaules naturellement.

-Non, non.

Hermione sourit, plus sincèrement, il mentait comme elle mentait. Pourtant, il était plutôt doué normalement mais il avait l'air inquiet. Fermant les yeux, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle aussi était inquiète, elle espérait qu'Harry comprenne son message et ne vienne pas pour demander plus amples explications. Le message reçu lui avait fait peur ainsi que de voir Drago et Blaise se disputer, de toute évidence. Mais il fallait qu'elle ait confiance, encore une fois. Harry et Ron partiraient sans elle, tant pis. Bien sûre qu'elle était déçue, surtout qu'elle arrivait mieux à pratiquer le sortilège de détection mais ils se débrouilleraient bien sans elle. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Tu pars quand déjà avec… tes amis ?

-Hum, en fin de semaine, jeudi je crois, murmura-t-elle, un peu somnolente.

-Pour combien de jours ?

-Deux normalement, comme la dernière fois, ça peut prendre plus ou moins de temps.

Elle le sentit hocher la tête sous elle mais elle ne bougea pas, elle était bien contre lui, elle aurait aimé ne plus jamais bouger. C'était stupide bien sur, surtout qu'elle était avec son ennemi mais elle ne pouvait plus combattre son attirance ou ses sentiments pour lui, elle était bien avec lui, autant en profiter. La semaine prochaine, ils seraient de retour à Poudlard et tout pourrait redevenir comme avant. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

**Voilà, voilà ! J'aime bien ce chapitre, j'avoue, la discussion avec Ginny, puis celle Draymione sur la 1ère fois d'Hermione ! Je voulais faire plus avec Lucius & Narcissa mais finalement, ce n'est pas venu… et changement de programme, Harry et Ron vont devoir partir seuls… **

**Bises à tous ! Et encore bonne année, bonne santé et meilleurs vœux !**

**Review pliiiz !**


	9. Part I Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici le chapitre 9, dernier chapitre de la 1ère partie, ensuite, retour à Poudlard ! J'ai hâte de vous dévoiler toute la suite et d'avoir vos avis !

Mais avant de passer au chapitre, j'aurais besoin **de votre aide** ! Ayant fini d'écrire cette fic, j'ai d'autres idées et j'ai commencé plusieurs fics, et je voulais savoir si ça vous disait de m'aider à choisir laquelle je vais développer en premier pour vous la poster, je sais pas si vous lisez mes monologues ou si même ça vous intéresse mais au cas où… dites-moi et je vous posterais les synopsis !

Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est un réel plaisir de savoir que ça vous plait et de vous lire à chaque fois alors un énorme merci !

**Mia1411 :** merci beaucoup ! Arf, trop court, ça me fait souvent ça en tant que lectrice, désolée ! J'espère que la suite t'ira… Celui-là est un poil plus long !

**Vera Bennett :** merci beaucoup ! Oui, j'adore les non-dits dans une relation, les petits détails qui font qu'on sait mais qu'eux ne veulent pas savoir !

**sarah lectrice de hgdm** : merci à toi pour ta review ! Et tu vas voir si tu as des réponses à tes questions…

**Mia1411 la vraie** : et bien j'ai 2 Mia1411… étonnant ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas xD J'avoue j'ai beaucoup aimé le 8 aussi (oui je me lance des fleurs !) ! Pour Ginny & Harry, je suis un peu ok avec toi, je suis pas fan du couple, en fait il me laisse un peu indifférent, ils sont bien en fond pour moi ! lol ! Et vu que les personnages ne m'intéressent pas non plus – sauf en amis d'Hermione lol, ben je les colle ensemble xD Et contente d'avoir réussi à associer les horcruxes, c'était un grand challenge pour moi donc ouf ! Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : derniers préparatifs**

Appuyée au chambranle de la porte, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Elle venait de le coucher et il s'endormait déjà, ses paupières battant, comme pour retenir cette journée qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois, comme une famille. Famille qu'ils étaient dans ce monde là. Famille qui, dans quelques jours, n'existerait plus pour elle ce ne serait rien qu'un souvenir. Le cœur serré, elle ferma la porte et rejoignit sa propre chambre. Elle regarda Drago quelques instants avant de filer dans la salle de bain se préparer pour la nuit. Quand elle le rejoignit, elle lui tourna le dos. Elle était en colère et elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Elle savait qu'Harry et Ron étaient bien partis ce matin, comme elle leur avait demandé, elle avait passé sa journée avec son fils, avec Dray et ils s'étaient vraiment amusés. Mais regarder s'endormir Léo lui avait fait mal.

-Ca ne va pas ? Finit par Demander Drago.

Elle haussa les épaules, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, sinon elle allait éclater.

-Mione ? Léo a dit quelque chose que…

-Ne me parle pas de Léo ! Siffla-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione se rassit et se tourna vers lui.

-Rien, il ne s'est rien passé, alors laisse-moi dormir, veux-tu ?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit-il froidement.

-Ce que je veux ? Ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne sois pas si con ! Rugit-elle avant de se rallonger.

-Et en quoi je suis con ?

-En tout ! Fit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… quand tu regardes Léo, tu n'as pas envie d'autre chose que la guerre ? Que la soumission ? Que l'emprisonnement ?

-J'ai pas envie qu'on parle de ça !

-Et bien moi j'ai envie d'en parler, Dray, fit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Explique-moi, car moi quand je vois Léo s'endormir, je n'ai qu'une envie : tuer Voldemort, vivre heureuse, avoir des enfants, et pas me battre dans une guerre, pas être soumis.

Tandis qu'elle le regardait, il restait le regard fixé sur un point derrière sa tête. Il comptait bien ne pas répondre et elle le vit bien.

-Tu sais… ça m'a toujours étonné que tu sois ami avec Blaise.

-Pourquoi ? Laissa-t-il échapper, surpris de ce changement de conversation.

-Et bien, toi qui es tellement attaché au sang, à la race… Sang-Pur, Race-pur…

-Et alors ?

-Et bien chez les moldus, les « blancs » se croient supérieurs aux gens de couleur, déclara-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu penses ça !

-J'ai jamais dis que je le pensais… et comme toi je trouve ça ridicule, cette histoire de couleur de peau, de race… de sang.

Après sa tirade, Hermione se força à ne pas sourire, elle savait qu'elle avait marqué un point. Il gardait son regard rivé sur elle, l'air impassible mais il avait la mâchoire serrée.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, finit-il par dire.

-Ah non ? En quoi c'est différent, explique-moi ! C'est une question de pouvoir ? Parce que j'ai plus de pouvoir que beaucoup de Sang-Pur, tu le sais alors… je… veux pas qu'on se dispute, ou te faire changer d'avis en une soirée, juste qu'en regardant Léo dormir… je veux pas me battre contre toi, Dray… je… j'aimerais juste que tu comprennes que tout ça, c'est stupide !

La voix cassée, Hermione baissa la tête, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulé, elle s'en voulait tellement de se disputer avec lui mais elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas lui avouer, il restait, malgré tout, son ennemi. Il ne parlait toujours pas, elle osa lever les yeux sur lui, il avait l'air un peu triste, comme s'il s'excusait de ne pas être celui qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne voulait pas d'un autre. Laissant ses sentiments agir, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle pouvait donner. Il lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion, et bientôt, les vêtements volèrent dans la chambre.

Sa tête sur son torse, elle écoutant les battements de son cœur qui revenaient, peu à peu, à une vitesse normale. Sa main, elle, calculait le rythme de sa respiration, qui, elle aussi, se calmait peu à peu. Faire l'amour avec lui se révélait toujours confus pour elle, d'un côté, elle aimait, elle connaissait, avec lui, un plaisir sans condition… mais après venaient la culpabilité, la peur, les doutes… elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait mais il était trop doué à ce petit jeu là. Avec Harry ou Ron, c'était facile de savoir ou comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient et ressentaient. Elle les connaissait par cœur. Ron était un livre ouvert dans ses expressions, chaque mimique voulait dire quelque chose qu'elle savait fort bien interpréter. Avec Harry, c'était parfois plus difficile, il avait eu plus l'habitude de réfréner ses mouvements d'humeur mais il était son meilleur ami, comme son frère et ils arrivaient très bien à lire l'un en l'autre.

Mais avec Drago, impossible. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez et, bien sûr, il avait un foutu masque sur son visage. Elle ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter, cela amenait des questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas répondre même. Il fallait qu'elle profite de l'instant, ses petits moments après l'amour où il pouvait être incroyablement tendre, des baisers sur la tempe, une caresse dans le dos, son souffle dans son cou, son sourire, ses yeux qui n'étaient plus le gris dur qu'elle connaissait pourtant.

-Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

-Rien d'important, murmura-t-elle. Que je suis bien, là, avec toi.

Elle se sentit bête de lui dire ça mais elle n'avait pas le courage de réfléchir après tant d'émotions. Elle le sentit sourire contre son cou, un doux sourire.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Ce sera dur de te tuer, en rentrant.

Surprise, elle le regardait avant d'éclater de rire.

-T'es bête, fit-elle en le repoussant un peu, avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement. Je crois pas que je pourrais te… enfin même avant, j'espère ne jamais à avoir tué personne mais je t'aurais stupéfixier ou autre sans problème, maintenant, j'ai peur de devoir hésiter.

-Moi, je crois pas que j'aurais hésité… admit-il.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, voyant le silence s'éterniser.

Hermione leva les yeux, attendant une réponse, un peu inquiète. Il ne la regardait pas, il regardait sa main faisant des va-et-vient sur son ventre. Réfléchissait-il à sa réponse ? Ou à comment le formuler ?

-Maintenant… et bien, on a qu'à se dire qu'on s'ignorera si on se croise sur le champ de bataille, proposa-t-il, la voix basse.

-On s'ignorera, répéta-t-elle, le cœur un peu plus léger en se collant contre lui pour, enfin, s'endormir.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

A ces mots, Hermione sourit, se rappelant cette conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Drago il y a quelques jours. Mais son sourire se fana vite. Dans deux jours, ils seraient de retour à Poudlard. Dans deux jours, ces trois semaines et quelques ne vaudront plus rien, ou presque.

En ce moment, elle était assise dans le salon d'Harry et de Ginny. Elle était arrivée le matin même pour au moins deux jours, pour faire croire à Drago qu'ils étaient partis en mission alors qu'Harry et Ron en étaient revenus la veille, avec la localisation du dernier horcruxe. Hermione était à la fois ravie et triste. Quand elle rentrerait, elle dirait à Drago qu'ils pouvaient partir… Et retomber dans la guerre.

-Je pense à notre retour, finit-elle par répondre à un Ron à la mine interrogatrice. A la fin de la semaine, on sera de retour à Poudlard…

-Tu as l'air triste…

-Non, enfin un peu, disons que je me suis attachée à Léo… et cela veut dire retourner dans la guerre, ce n'est pas rassurant, même si nous avons de nouvelles cartes en main.

-Ce n'est pas Malefoy qui va te manquer, j'espère ! Fit Ron d'une voix dégoutée.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais serra les lèvres, crispée. Ron allait réattaquer, Hermione sentait la dispute venir. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire, qu'elle s'était aussi attachée à Drago, qu'elle couchait même avec lui. Cela serait synonyme de haute trahison pour eux, elle le savait, et les comprenait même. Elle-même se demandait souvent pourquoi elle faisait ça… comment elle pouvait le faire. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas la réponse, à part la force de ses sentiments et émotions quand elle était auprès de lui.

Heureusement pour elle, Harry les interrompit pour parler de leur stratégie à leur retour. En levant les yeux vers lui, elle vit qu'il la regardait d'un air étrange et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne se doute de rien…

-J'ai pensé qu'on parte vite pour Gringotts. Malefoy et les autres vont dire à Voldemort qu'on cherchait quelque chose…

-Tu crois qu'il s'en doute ? Il a peut être senti quand vous avez détruit les premiers, non ? Demanda Ron.

-Dumbledore ne le croit pas sinon il aurait réagi… mais quand on va revenir, il va s'interroger, qu'est-ce qu'on cherchait. Donc dans les jours qui suivent, il faut aller à Gringotts. Dès qu'on arrive, celui de Poudlard. Et Nagini, pendant la bataille… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je te suis, fit Ron.

-C'est bien, mettons au point notre stratégie pour Gringotts alors.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à mettre au point leur stratégie. Le lendemain, ils étudièrent et réétudièrent les plans de la banque de sorciers.

-Je vais y aller moi, fit Hermione en se levant.

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, et… nous verrons. Soit puisqu'on a fini, on se réveillera demain matin à Poudlard… sinon nous prendrons la potion de Dray.

-Dray, grimaça Ron.

-Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance, demanda Harry, sérieux.

-Je pense oui, je veux dire, ils vont la prendre eux aussi, je ferais en sorte de le voir faire, prendre la même potion dans le même chaudron pour nous tous. Et c'est peut-être difficile à croire, mais il est attaché à Léo et il ne ferait rien contre lui, contre moi, dans ce monde là. Et il ne sait pas les conséquences que la mort, la douleur ou autre chose.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ? Et vous le croyez vraiment ? S'énerva Ron, en se levant. Mais Hermione, réveille-toi, on parle de Malefoy, pas de Dray !

-C'est là que tu te trompes Ron, dans ce monde-ci, il est Dray. Je suis d'accord, dès qu'on sera revenu dans notre monde, ce sera Malefoy contre qui il faut se battre.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu parles comme ça ! Cracha-t-il. Quoi, il te plait dans ce monde là c'est ça ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir, Ron !

-Ah non ? T'es sûr ? Tu crois que je vois pas comment tu le regardes, ou comment tu en parles ? C'est à vomir ! Tu couches avec ? Tu te prostitues à ce point ?

Choquée, Hermione recula d'un pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Ron pourrait lui dire une chose pareille.

-Ron ! Intervint Harry, choqué.

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne te dégoute pas, Harry !

-Et alors, même si c'est le cas, cria Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, c'est MA vie, je n'ai jamais rien dis de vos choix alors tu pourrais au moins me respecter, Ron !

-Je ne respecte pas les p…

-Tu redis ce mot, Ronald Weasley, et ce n'est plus la peine de me parler, jamais ! Je m'en vais, réfléchis bien, je ne te demande pas d'accepter mes actes, de les comprendre non plus mais respecte-les. Je vous tiens au courant pour la potion.

-Mione, attends, demanda Harry, encore choqué par la dispute et les mots écangés.

-Alors tu couches vraiment avec ? Demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

-Ron, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Harry, ça va. Embrasse Ginny pour moi.

-Hermione ! Firent les deux garçons, mais trop tard, elle avait transplané devant chez elle.

Elle resta quelques secondes devant la porte pour se reprendre et se remettre de ses émotions avant d'entrer. Elle trouva Drago allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, seul. Elle jeta un œil dans toute la pièce, ayant espéré y voir Léo.

-Salut, lança-t-elle en posant son sac.

Elle n'eut qu'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse, elle s'approcha alors.

-Ca c'est bien passé ?

-Hum…

-Où est Léo ?

-Dan sa chambre… puni.

-Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'es passé ? (…). Dray ?

Frustrée, Hermione continuait à le regarder. Elle était un peu inquiète de ce qui avait pu se passer mais elle ne pensait pas que Drago ait pu vraiment lui faire du mal.

-Bon, tu me réponds ?

Drago soupira et s'assit sur le canapé, la regardant, enfin en face

-Tu as pleuré ? Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris de voir ses yeux un peu rouges.

-Euh, non… Léo ?

-Il a été infernal aujourd'hui, enfin depuis hier soir. Blaise et Théo sont venus, il a été horrible, il est puni.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, enfin… bon c'est un enfant, c'est normal mais…

-Il écoutait nos conversations, tu sais qu'il a levé un des sorts que j'avais mis ? S'énerva Drago. Et il a utilisé la magie contre Blaise !

-C'est vrai ! Fit Hermione, émerveillée.

-Ce n'est pas bien, Hermione ! Il lui a lancé de la soupe brulante !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, ce qui énerva encore plus Drago.

-T'es inconsciente, il faut qu'il maitrise sa magie !

-Je me doute bien, Drago, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, bien sur qu'il fallait qu'il soit puni, ce n'est pas bien et tout, n'empêche, il a levé un de tes sorts, à toi ! Tu ne trouves pas ça… très adroit ? Tu dois être à moitié fier tout de même, non ?

-Non ! Il n'a pas le droit, surtout pas contre moi.

-Ce n'était pas contre toi, voyons. C'est un enfant, bien sûr qu'il a envie d'écouter nos conversations. Bon, pour Blaise… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il avait l'air de bien l'aimer…

-Et bien… Blaise… s'est… un peu… énervé contre lui.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione froidement.

-Quand on l'a surpris à nous écouter, ça l'a énervé, défendit Drago.

-Il n'a aucun droit de lui parler comme ça !

-Je lui ai dis… et bizarrement, Théo aussi, il avait l'air furieux, lança-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

-Ah… mais pourquoi si furieux ? Drago ? Dis-le moi sinon je demande à Léo et il me le dira !

-C'était instinctif, Hermione, il a… sorti sa baguette !

-Quoi ? Contre Léo ? Il a de la chance de ne pas être là, il s'est excusé au moins ? Drago !

-N'oublie pas que Léo a aussi fait des bêtises !

-Léo a quatre ans ! Bien sur qu'il fait des bêtises, Drago ! Mais Blaise est un idiot, faire ça à un enfant, à TON enfant ! Au mien, je te jure que je vais le tuer !

Sur ce, Hermione monta rapidement à l'étage pou retrouver Léo. Elle le trouva sur son lit, la tête basse. Il leva la tête à son arrivée et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Emue, elle s'assit en face de lui et il lui sauta dans les bras.

-Je… je… pardon maman.

-Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Papa t'a dit ?

-Un petit peu mais, toi, dis-moi… Tu as écouté la conversation de papa et ses amis ? (Léo hocha la tête). Ce n'est pas bien, tu le sais. Chacun ses secrets, d'accord ? (Il hocha de la tête à nouveau). Bien, papa a eu raison de te punir pour ça, tu le sais ?

-Oui…

-Par contre, il m'a dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Blaise…

Hermione vit les larmes couler sur les joues de son fils, elle du se maîtriser pour ne pas crier de colère contre cet abruti de Zabini.

-Tu as eu peur, c'est ça ?

-Oui, avec… sa… baguette.

-Ca, il n'avait pas le droit, je lui dirais demain, mais il ne fallait pas lui lancer cette soupe, d'accord ?

-Papa… était… fâché.

-Je sais mais, Léo, regarde-moi. Personne, je dis bien, personne, ni des amis, ni tes professeurs, ni même papa ou moi, personne ne doit te faire du mal ou te menacer avec sa baguette, d'accord ? La magie, ce n'est pas fait pour faire du mal, jamais. Alors si ça arrive, viens m'en parler. Et si c'est moi, envoie-moi à Sainte-Mangouste, d'accord ? Allez, viens, on va prendre un bain et aller préparer à manger d'accord ?

-Je suis plus puni ?

-Non, tu l'as assez été je pense, mais ne refais plus ça, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

Quand ils redescendirent, Drago était parti. Il ne revint que le soir, alors qu'Hermione était au lit, en train de lire. Elle lisait ses brouillons pour sa thèse. Elle était toujours troublée de savoir que dans au moins cinq mondes, elle et Drago étaient ensemble. Ginny et Harry, elle comprenait. Mais elle et Drago ? C'était inconcevable. Et pourtant, elle était bien là à l'attendre, pressée de passer, peut-être, leur dernière nuit ensemble. Elle avait aussi du mal à croire que Blaise et Lola étaient aussi ensemble dans plusieurs mondes. Bizarrement, Ron n'avait pas trouvé sa perle, ce n'était jamais la même, comme pour Théo… même s'il y avait un gribouillis à côté de son nom, gribouillis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Elle soupira, fatiguée.

C'est comme ça que la trouva Drago quand il entra dans leur chambre, après avoir passé un long moment dans la chambre de son fils peut-être pour la dernière fois.

-Hey.

Elle leva la tête rapidement et il sentit son cœur se serrer, ce qu'il ne préféra pas analyser. Il avait déjà assez de mal à analyser ce qu'elle avait dit à Léo. «_ La magie, ce n'est pas fait pour faire du mal, jamais. _» Lui, il avait connu la magie noire depuis qu'il était petit, il avait été éduqué à la magie noire… comment définir le bien du mal après ça ?

-Hey, répondit-elle.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

-Oui.

-Bien

-On verra demain si on doit prendre la potion j'imagine. Elle est prête ?

-Elle l'est.

-Bien.

Il s'allongea et elle fit de même. Elle aurait aimé savoir quoi dire mais rien ne lui venait. Il se retourna soudain vers elle et l'enlaça.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il tout contre son cou en lui déposant des baisers.

Hermione l'enlaça à son tour, touché, et elle trouva rapidement le chemin de ses lèvres pour un baiser, plus que passionné, tendre. D'un sort de Drago et ils furent nus tous les deux pour une nuit de tendresse.

Chacun assis sur son canapé, Hermione avait l'impression d'être de retour trois semaines en arrière, quand ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde parallèle. Ils étaient à la veille de repartir. Ils allaient boire la potion, et le lendemain, ils seraient de retour à Poudlard. De chaque côté, Harry et Ron étaient installés, fusillant du regard les Serpentards qui faisaient de même. Hermione soupira. Ils avaient failli se battre quand Ron était arrivé, toujours aussi énervé et très remonté contre Drago. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait prévenu qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Elle avait réussi à les maitriser.

-Bon, allez, fit-elle. Buvons-la. Drago.

-Quoi ?

-Vous commencez.

Hermione croisa le regard de Drago et elle ne sut que lire. Frustration ? Tristesse ? En tout cas, il bue la potion sans hésiter, suivi par Blaise et Théo puis par eux trois.

-Voilà, fit Drago, on s'endort ce soir et demain matin, on sera à Poudlard.

-Et si ça ne marche pas ? Demanda froidement Harry.

-Ca marchera, répondit Drago tout aussi froidement.

Hermione finit par se lever et se tourna vers ses invités.

-Bon et bien, à demain à Poudlard.

-Hermione, maintenant qu'on a fini, viens dormir à la maison, proposa Harry.

-Non merci Harry. Je compte passer la soirée avec Léo.

-Et la nuit avec cette ordure, s'exclama Ron qui s'était pourtant contenu jusque là.

-Ron, ne commence pas. A demain. Harry… supplia-t-elle.

Harry prit Ron par le bras, et après un rapide au revoir à sa meilleure amie, se dirigea vers la porte. Elle vit Théo et Blaise faire de même mais Hermione retint Blaise, lui collant sa baguette dans le cou, le poussant contre le mur, sous le regard surpris des quatre autres.

-Et toi Zabini, tu oses menacer mon fils avec une baguette ou quoique ce soit d'autres, que ce soit dans n'importe quel monde, je t'apprendrais quelques notions de torture moldue, j'espère que c'est bien clair ! Et sois un mec bien pour une fois, ferme-la et tire-toi !

Et bizarrement, c'est ce qu'il fit. Elle les regarda tous partir avant de se tourner vers Drago qui avait son éternel sourire narquois.

-De la torture moldue, hein ?

-Ne rigole pas ! Je te jure que les moldus peuvent être très imaginatifs en matière de torture ! En plus de la douleur ressentie, qu'on peut ressentir avec l'Endoloris, tu vois ce qu'ils te font… bref.

-On va chercher Léo ?

-On y va !

Hermione se rapprocha de Drago et lui prit la main pour qu'il puisse transplaner, direction le manoir des Malefoy. Ils avaient préféré le laisser au lieu d'être là si une dispute éclatait entre eux. Ils avaient décidé, pour la fin de soirée, de passer du temps avec Léo. Au programme, restaurant et balade en balai. Léo avait laissé échapper qu'ils le faisaient parfois et ils voulaient passer du temps avec lui. La soirée passa trop vite, Hermione était nostalgique et elle s'en voulait, il y avait tant de confusions, tant de questions en elle. Etait-ce ça qu'elle voulait ? Drago Malefoy comme mari, un enfant de lui, un travail qui la passionnait. Pour le travail, d'accord mais Drago Malefoy… elle essayait de comprendre. Et pourtant, elle était là, avec lui, à vouloir rester dans ce mondes ans guerre, dans un monde où ils étaient heureux tous les deux.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, heureuse de sa soirée. Léo allait lui manquer. Et elle devait bien se l'avouer, Dray aussi. Mais elle savait que de retour dans son monde il n'y aurait pas de Dray mais juste Malefoy.

Sur le lit, Drago lisait une revue, en l'attendant, du moins l'espérait-t-elle. Elle s'étonnait de n'avoir jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi attirant. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas exactement le même physique que dans son monde puisque dans ce monde, ils avaient environ 25 ans mais quand même. Demain, ils auraient de nouveau 17 ans. Se mordant la lèvre, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle ne voulait rien regretter, elle avait envie de lui, elle voulait une superbe dernière nuit. La nuit dernière avait été sous le signe de la tendresse, il n'avait jamais été aussi tendre avec elle. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait autre chose. De la passion.

Elle sauta sur le lit, balança la revue de Drago et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Surpris, il lui lança néanmoins un sourire narquois.

-Enlève ce sourire ! Grogna-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle sentit Drago la rapprocher de lui et sourit, tout en l'embrassant. Elle força le barrage de ces lèvres pour jouer avec sa langue dans un ballet passionné. Les vêtements volèrent, les mains, brusques, caressèrent, griffèrent, provoquant grognements et gémissements des deux amants. Hermine sentit monter en elle le plaisir et toutes les émotions qu'il savait faire naitre en elle avec ses mains sur elle, en elle. Il la renversa sur le lit pour se placer au dessus d'elle et l'amener à l'orgasme. Ils retombèrent ensuite sur le lit, toujours enlacés, s'endormant sur ses semaines.

_**Fin de la 1ère partie !**_

**Review pliiiz !**


	10. Part II Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici la 2ème partie, j'avoue que j'ai trop stressé dû à vos messages, car là c'est beaucoup centré sur l'action puisqu'ils rentrent, donc tout s'accélère, les actes, les sentiments… j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Alors pour ceux qui l'ont demandé – je savais que peu lisait mes monologues – désolée, je ne les ai pas mis aujourd'hui car hier j'ai eu une big inspi pour l'une d'elle donc ce sera elle la 1ère mais si vous voulez toujours je peux vous les envoyez (par mail) ou les mettre en avant-première…

Mon mail, au cas où, c'est mon pseudo ff + ^^

Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est un réel plaisir de savoir que ça vous plait et de vous lire à chaque fois alors un énorme merci !

**Audrey :** merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**London123 :** merci vraiment beaucoup ! Très contente que ça te plaise et te paraisse original ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Mia1411 :** Merci beaucoup ! Et bien oui je comprends pas, tu as du prendre le même pseudo qu'une autre sans le savoir, ou inversement ! Enfin contente que tu ne sois pas déçue. A très vite !

**Mia1411 la vraie :** Merci, merci ! Oui, pour moi aussi la discussion Hermione / Ron est toujours importante, on peut annuler ce qu'il y a entre eux. Et j'adore ta façon que tu as de rabattre son caquet à Blaise, j'aurais du y penser ! Et oui pour Ginny / Harry… d'ailleurs pour une fic, je voulais les mettre ensemble dans le fond et finalement, je vais pas être très gentille avec eux ! mdr ! A très vite.

**Vera Bennett :** merci pour ta review ! je vous trouve vachement dur avec Ron, oui il sur-réagit mais c'est Ron ! lol ! Pour Théo et Ron… ah ah, tu verras ^^ Mais contente que l'évolution draymione te convienne.

Bonne lecture !

**Partie 2 : De nouveau face à face…**

**Chapitre 10 : Réveil difficile**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, persuadée d'avoir entendu crier, d'avoir entendu Léo crier. Elle se tourna et vit une tornade rousse venir près d'elle.

-Hermione ? Mon dieu, tu es réveillé, enfin !

Ginny l'enlaça et Hermione répondit naturellement à son étreinte. Elle put alors observer son environnement. Elle était belle et bien de retour à Poudlard. Elle sentit les larmes venir mais essaya de les chasser.

-Que s'est-il passé pendant notre absence ? Demanda Hermione, la voix tremblante en se détachant de l'étreinte.

-Oh et bien… tu pleures ? Ca ne va pas ? Vous n'avez pas réussi ? Questionna Ginny, à la fois avide et inquiète.

-Si, si ! Ce n'est rien. Je devrais retrouver les garçons… je…

-Non, j'ai obligation de te tenir dix minutes assises, le temps que tu reprennes des forces, tiens mange du chocolat. Maintenant, raconte-moi, ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout qui est Dray ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce que tu as dis en te réveillant comme si tu l'appelais.

-Oh mon dieu Ginny ! Toi, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Pas grand-chose, vous n'êtes partis que six jours. On a continué comme d'habitude, Tu-Sais-Qui n'a rien fait, enfin toujours des morts, de sorciers, de moldus. L'Ordre du Phoenix les a eus… quelques fois. Et vous ?

-On a réussi…

-Je veux des détails ! Il te reste 9 minutes.

Hermione hésita puis se lança. Ginny était sa meilleure amie, elle pouvait tout comprendre. Dans tous les mondes. Et elle en avait besoin. Alors elle le lui raconta, son réveil dans le nouvel univers, son mariage avec Drago, son fils Léo, Harry et elle, Ron et ses réactions, Blaise et Théo… et surtout ses sentiments envers « Dray » et le fait qu'elle ait couchée avec lui. Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, voyant toute sorte d'émotions traverser le visage de son amie. Surprise, joie, incompréhension, suspicion… Quand elle eut finit de parler, elle se mordit la lèvre, inquiète de la réaction de Ginny.

-Et ben…

-C'est la première fois que j'arrive à te clouer le bec.

Ginny rit et Hermione se décrispa. Si Ginny riait, c'est que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas de colère dans ses yeux, un peu d'incompréhension, un peu d'inquiétude peut-être, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Tu… tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Je… non… mais… je… bref. Je peux me lever maintenant ? Demanda Hermione, perdue et confuse.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cette question ? Etre amoureuse ? Cela lui paraissait tellement fou à cette époque, alors qu'ils étaient en guerre… D'accord, elle ressentait peut-être un petit quelque chose pour Drago mais c'était dû à ces semaines passés ensemble, sans masque. Elle ne pouvait être « amoureuse » de lui.

-Oui, c'est bon, finit par dire Ginny. Dumbledore veut vous voir. Viens, on passe chercher les garçons et on y va.

Elles retrouvèrent les garçons dans la salle commune et ils se serrèrent tous dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver sain et sauf. Ginny donna un long baiser à Harry, heureuse de le retrouver et surtout de savoir que même dans un autre monde, ils étaient ensemble.

En route vers le bureau du directeur, Ginny leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils s'étaient passés, c'est-à-dire pas grand choses. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce que eux avaient vécu mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez haute placée pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient partis. Inquiète, elle les examina. Ron ne regardait pas Hermione, ils s'étaient surement disputés. Leur avait-elle dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy ? Cela l'étonnait mais ils l'avaient peut être découvert, ce qui expliquerait le comportement de son frère. Main dans la main avec Harry, elle l'embrassa avec passion avant de le laisser partir pour une discussion avec le directeur.

Le trio monta dans le bureau après que Ginny ait murmuré le mot de passe. Dumbledore les accueillit avec son grand sourire bienveillant et, à peine assis, il leur demanda des détails. Harry commença à lui parler de tout ce qui tournait autour des horcruxes, Hermione enchaina sur le monde parallèle et ce qu'elle avait appris, Ron finit par lui exposer leurs futurs plans.

-Il y a un détail qu'on doit vous dire également, commença Harry en jetant un œil à Hermione qu'elle jugea un peu trop nerveux. Nous n'étions pas seuls…

-C'est-à-dire ? Pressa Dumbledore d'un air soudain inquiet.

-Malefoy, Zabini et Nott étaient là, avec les souvenirs, enfin nos souvenirs, de notre monde.

-Et que s'est-il passé avec eux ?

-Hermione ?

Hermione jeta un œil à Harry, il était bien sûr gêné. Ron, lui, était furieux même s'il essayait de se contenir devant le directeur.

-Oui, et bien, dans ce monde, nous étions mariés… Drago Malefoy et moi. Mais vous avez tout vu non ? Vous étiez bien notre aide ?

-Non, non, ce n'était pas moi. Je n'avais pas le temps, vous m'excuserez. Expliquez-moi tout !

-Donc, oui nous étions mariés et avions un enfant… et je pense qu'ils avaient une mission, mais je n'ai pas su ce que c'était… et je ne sais pas… mais je ne pense pas, qu'ils aient réussi. Mais eux, ils n'ont rien appris de ce que nous cherchions.

-Tu en es sûr ? Cracha Ron.

-Oui, Drago essayait de savoir… donc je ne pense pas…

-Bien, merci. Harry, Ron, vous devriez aller à la recherche de l'horcruxe de Poudlard. Je vais avoir une discussion privée avec Miss Granger.

Les deux garçons se levèrent, hésitant mais Dumbledore les pressa et ils laissèrent leur amie face au directeur, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, persuadé d'avoir entendu crier, d'avoir entendu Léo crier. Il se leva doucement, passant la main dans ses cheveux, pour tomber sur Pansy qui le regardait, assise dans un fauteuil. Il jeta un regard dans sa chambre, il était bien revenu au Manoir, dans sa propre chambre.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant et se rapprochant de lui.

-Bien. Si l'on peut dire. Euh…

-Ta mère va bientôt arriver, elle savait que vous alliez revenir. Elle veut te parler avant. Alors… vous… vous avez réussi ?

-Hum, je ne dois pas en parler, tu le sais bien, déclara-t-il lui amenant une moue.

Drago s'assit au bord du lit, un mal de tête lui vrillant le crâne. Il respira profondément, troublé de se retrouver dans sa chambre, dans son monde après avoir passé tant de temps dans cet autre monde.

-Combien de temps sommes-nous restés endormis ?

-Six jours seulement. Ca a duré combien de temps pour vous ?

-Trois semaines. Laisse-moi, veux-tu ?

Pansy lui obéit et sortit, le laissant seul. Il la regarda partir, presque étonné de la voir obéir. Ces trois semaines l'avaient visiblement changé… Il vit alors sa mère arriver rapidement et lui donner une accolade rapide.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien. On n'a pas tout réussi…

-Je sais, c'est moi qui vous suivez, et heureusement vu ce que tu as fais, lança-t-elle avec un curieux sourire.

Drago pâlit. Quel idiot. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ceux qui les suivaient pouvaient voir ce qu'ils faisaient… Heureusement que seule sa mère avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé, sinon il serait surement déjà mort, voir pire…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle en lui levant le menton, personne ne le sait à part moi. Bon, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut vous voir de suite, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il, un peu sonné.

Il avait l'impression que les paroles de sa mère avaient un double sens qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

-Bien, vas-y, je vais voir rapidement Blaise et Théo.

Il regarda sa mère partir et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion du manoir. Il fut vite rejoint par ses deux amis et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, agenouillés devant leur maître.

-Racontez-moi, exigea Voldemort.

-Nous avons pu ramener la pierre philosophale, commença Drago d'une voix ferme et Théo, qui l'avait prise avec lui, la lui montra.

Voldemort la fit venir à lui d'un sort et sourit triomphalement.

-Bien… et l'autre mission ?

-Nous avons échoué, avoua Théo. Il est protégé autant ici que là-bas. Et selon… selon les dires de Granger, enfin elle n'était pas sûre des conséquences de la mort dans les mondes. Si cela aurait des conséquences, déjà pour nous mais pour eux…

-Comment ça s'est passé avec eux ? Demanda-t-il alors, de sa voix aigue. Qu'est-ce ? Zabini ? Une fille ?

Drago ferma les yeux. Blaise était nul en occlumencie. Assez pour quelqu'un de juste doué mais pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Théo savait très bien penser à autre chose et lui-même était un grand occlumens mais Blaise… Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne lise rien d'important dans son esprit. Bien sûr qu'il allait les fouiller, il s'en voulut presque de ne pas y avoir pensé.

-Laissez-nous, ordonna Voldemort et tout le monde dut sortir, laissant Blaise, seul face à Voldemort et quelques Mangemorts.

Drago voulut rattraper Théo qui partait déjà rapidement mais sa mère l'en empêcha en lui proposant d'aller manger quelque chose dans la salle à manger. Obligé, il s'y rendit et découvrit Pansy qui l'attendait.

-Alors ? Si tu me racontais.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te dire, Pansy.

-Humph. Oui, je sais, malheureusement. Tu peux me dire au moins comment c'était la vie dans cet autre monde, non ?

-Un peu fade par rapport à celle-ci, je dirais, avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Pansy continua à lui poser des questions mais devant son manque d'envie d'y répondre, elle se mit, elle, à parler. De ce qui se passait à Poudlard, de ce qui se passait auprès de Voldemort, ce que les simples partisans, comme elle, savaient c'est-à-dire, très peu de choses au final.

Drago remonta ensuite dans sa chambre, attendant presque la sentence de Voldemort s'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Hermione. Hermione… il avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et il fallait qu'il continue. Penser à elle ne serait que dangereux. Il pensa alors à Blaise et se demanda ce qui avait pu tant intriguer Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avait-il vu Lola ? Il se doutait que quelque chose avait changé en Blaise quand celui-ci était venu le voir et qu'ils s'étaient disputés dans l'autre monde. Mais justement, c'était un autre monde, cela n'avait que peu d'importance, non ? Il aurait du demander à Hermione ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur les liens, amicaux ou amoureux et leurs conséquences sur les différents mondes.

Quand il sortit de sa chambre de nouveau, le manoir semblait désert. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent Théo, supportant Blaise qui paraissait mal en point.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant rapidement.

-Il a été torturé. Ecoute, Dray, il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

-Quoi ? Théo…

-Ecoute, tu as confiance en moi, non ? Ils sont partis chez Lola, ça les a beaucoup amusé de voir Blaise un peu tendu par rapport à elle, tendu, peut être avec des émotions même… ils veulent la chercher, s'amuser avec elle devant lui, il leur a tout dis. Sur leur couple, et… enfin je crois qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, vers la fin. Enfin il n'a rien dit sur toi, je pense qu'il a pas tillé ce qu'il se passait… tu veux qu'il se fasse tuer ? Car Blaise va y passer, ou au moins Lola ! Et Granger, merde, elle est surement partie protéger Lola, elle n'est pas con.

-Mais…Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

-Drago, tu sais que je suis la voix de la raison non ?

Drago hésitait, Théo lui demandait de tourner le dos à sa famille, à ses idées mais quand il croisa le regard de son ami, la même phrase lui revint, mais dit par sa mère quelques années plus tôt. Elle l'avait dit après une après-midi qu'ils avaient passés tous les trois à accumuler les bêtises. « Heureusement que Théo, il est la voix de la raison… hein Drago, rappelle-toi, Théo est la voix de la raison de votre groupe. » La voix de sa mère résonnant dans sa tête lui dit quoi faire.

-D'accord. On fait quoi ?

-Bien. Moi, j'emmène Blaise à Poudlard et toi…

-A Poudlard, tu n'y rentreras jamais.

-T'occupes, toi, tu vas chercher Lola, tiens, j'ai l'adresse. C'est ta charmante tante qui est partie s'en occuper. Et après, viens à Poudlard avec Lola, entrée Nord, la notre, d'accord ?

-OK.

-Dray… tu es mon meilleur ami… mais c'est ton choix, je ne t'oblige en rien. Penses à ce que tu veux vraiment de la vie. Tu veux être un des chiens de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu veux ne jamais être libre, tu veux qu'ils tuent tout ceux que tu aimes ? Ou plutôt faire ce que tu veux, aimer qui tu veux et te battre pour ça ? A toi de choisir.

Sur ce, il transplana avec Blaise, laissant Drago faire son propre choix.

**Voilà, voilà, le retour est arrivé, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Un peu court j'avoue, mais c'est pour entrer dans le bain ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Que fait Théo ? Que va choisir Drago ? **

**Review pliiiz !**


	11. Part II Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Passons au chapitre 11 ! Plus que 6… le stress est encore là, encore un chapitre un peu court mais plein d'action, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est un réel plaisir de savoir que ça vous plait et de vous lire à chaque fois alors un énorme merci !

**audrey :** merci, beaucoup ! Ah, ah, c'était le but avec Théo !

**erienna : **déjà merci pour la review, contente que mon Drago te plaise. Pour les « bien », c'est noté ! Pour le « racisme », tu as raison, j'aurais du étoffer le propos d'Hermione, en parlant de tous les racismes entre les gens de différentes couleurs, religions ou autre (et je dis ça sans le moindre irrespect, je précise, comme tu dis, on est tous pareil !), j'avoue que ça m'a paru secondaire car c'était pour montrer que Drago avait tort et elle l'a fait vite fait mais j'aurais du plus approfondir, en espérant n'avoir dérangé ou vexé personne !

**Mia1411 :** contente d'avoir créé la surprise, c'était le but ! Oui un peu court, j'avoue, comme celui qui vient les autres seront plus longs je crois. J'espère que la suite te conviendra ! Merci !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 : Lola**

Le temps était gris, les détraqueurs ne devaient pas être loin, Hermione pouvait le sentir. Rapidement, mais pas trop, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle se faufila dans une rue de la banlieue de Londres. Elle n'avait pas voulu transplaner directement dans la maison de Lola, elle ne voulait pas l'affoler plus que de raisons. Elle se retrouva devant une petite maison de banlieue, près de celle où elle avait grandi. Hermione s'en voulait de ne pas avoir gardé contact avec Lola, elle avait été sa meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfants jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte à Poudlard. Elles avaient gardé le contact, les premières années mais la magie avait pris la première place dans sa vie, la magie, la guerre et elle en avait oublié ses amis, ses parents. Elle ne revenait plus à toutes les vacances l'été, elle les passait en grande partie au Terrier ou encore au square Grimmaurd. Elle avait cessé de faire des efforts. Elle avait perdu contact avec ses amis, avec son amie.

Mais maintenant, elle pouvait faire amende honorable. Elle voulait sauver Lola. Elle ne faisait pas confiance en Blaise pour laisser Lola en sécurité, alors elle le ferait, elle. Elle monta rapidement les marches et frappa. Elle espérait que Lola soit là mais puisque c'était le week-end, elle supposa que oui. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Hermione vit Lola, comme elle était dans cet autre monde, comme dans son souvenir, avec quelques années de plus.

-Oui ? Her… Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante, en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonjour Lola ! Oui c'est bien moi, puis-je entrer ?

-Bien sûr !

Lola la laissa passer et referma la porte. Hermione avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je sais que ça doit te faire bizarre de me voir là après tant d'années… j'aimerais m'excuser pour ça mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi.

-Tu as des soucis ? S'inquiéta Lola, inquiète.

-Si l'on veut… je… si je te dis de me faire confiance… tu as quelqu'un ? Un enfant, un ami ?

-Euh non… j'habite toujours chez mes parents, je suis encore au lycée.

-Oh oui…

-Hermione, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? Je peux t'aider… tes parents ne peuvent pas ?

-C'est pas vraiment ça, c'est compliqué. Je m'en veux, tu sais, de ne pas avoir gardé contact et je m'en rends compte ces derniers temps.

-Ca arrive, ce n'est pas grave, consola Lola en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Hermione se détendit un peu mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, elle vit trois Mangemorts transplaner devant elle. Lola cria alors que les quatre sorciers eurent un moment de surprise avant que les sorts ne fusent. Hermione cria un Protego avant de pousser Lola avec elle dernière le canapé.

-Tiens, tiens, fit Bellatrix de sa voix hystérique, la Sang-de-bourbe est là, je l'aurais parié. Merci à Blaise ! Sors donc, veux-tu qu'on se batte un peu toutes les deux !

-Toutes les deux ? Avec deux Mangemorts de ton côté ? Fit Hermione en se relevant, après avoir chuchoté à Lola : ne te lève pas, ne bouge pas !

Les sorts fusèrent et Hermione forma sa bulle protectrice de Protego. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait résister aux sorts des trois Mangemorts.

-Un duel ? Proposa Bellatrix en se rapprochant.

-Un duel, confirma Hermione qui préférait n'avoir qu'une adversaire même folle et puissante, que trois.

-D'accord !

Elles lancèrent leurs deux sorts en même temps et l'évitèrent, toutes les deux, avec adresse. Yeux dans les yeux, elles se jaugeaient, Bellatrix avec un visage un peu dément. Alors qu'elles allaient réattaquer, elles virent Drago Malefoy transplaner entre elles.

Drago jaugea la situation en moins de deux et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il connaissait ce regard dans les yeux de sa tante, elle avait envie de tuer Granger et là elle se demandait ce que lui faisait là !

-Drago ?

-Et bien Bella, on ne m'attend pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens t'aider, quand j'ai appris que tu voulais la Moldue et surtout que tu risquais de rencontrer Granger… Tu sais comme je l'exècre… Je voulais aussi m'amuser un petit peu.

-La Sang de Bourbe est pour moi, répliqua froidement Bellatrix.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Hermione s'était rapprochée de Lola, réfléchissant si elle aurait le temps de transplaner avant qu'un sort ne les touche. Elle ne savait pas si Drago était venu pour la tuer ou pour la sauver. Pouvait-elle avoir confiance en lui ? Elle le vit alors secouer discrètement la tête, comme pour lui dire de ne pas bouger et bizarrement, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

-Pourquoi tu bloques ton esprit, Drago, Susurra Bellatrix.

-Pourquoi tu essaies de voir dedans, Bella ? Ce n'est pas très poli, tu sais. Bon, Granger aurait eu le temps de nous descendre mille fois, je te propose qu'on passe à l'action ?

Cinq sorts furent alors jetés en même temps. Alors qu'Hermione se protégeait à nouveau, elle et Lola, ce qui dévia le sort de Bellatrix. Drago, lui, stupéfixia les deux Mangemorts. Bellatrix dirigea alors sa colère contre son neveu qui contrecarrait ses sorts sans trop de soucis.

-Alors comme ça tu défends une Sang-de-Bourbe, Drago ? Tu es tombé bien bas ! S'écria Bellatrix, frustrée.

Hermione lança un expelliarmus envers Bellatrix mais celle-ci, d'un coup de baguette, rejeta le sort.

-Un expelliarmus, vraiment ? S'énerva Drago, t'as pas autre chose ?

Hermione fit la moue, vexée. Comme si lui ne lui lançait pas de « petits » sorts. Il voulait quoi, qu'elle la tue ? Elle entendit un murmure et vit Lola, terrifiée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui chuchota Hermione.

Hermione comprit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Bellatrix déviait tous ses « petits » sorts. Drago et elle étaient de force quasi égales, sauf que Drago restait dans des sorts de défense, pour les protéger tous les trois, alors que Bellatrix attaquait de plus en plus. Quand celle-ci lança un sort plus puissant qu'un autre, elle vit Drago voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avec un sourire, elle se rapprocha de son neveu et après avoir murmuré un « adieu », elle allait lancer un nouveau sort quand celui d'Hermione la toucha de plein fouet. Elle parut un instant stupéfaite avant de s'écrouler au sol, vaincue. Hermione n'avait pas osé dire le sort à voix haute, mais le sort informulé avait marché.

Drago se releva, blessé mais stupéfait. L'avait-elle vraiment fait ? Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui essayait de réconforter Lola qui tremblait de peur. Alors que des_ plop_ retentirent une nouvelle fois, Drago les fit transplaner.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant Poudlard. Drago s'effondra, fatigué de sa bataille avec sa tante, blessé. Théo se trouvait là, accompagné de Potter et Weasley. Il vit son ami se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider alors qu'Hermione traversait la bulle protectrice de Poudlard avec Lola.

-Viens Drago !

-Je peux pas, murmura-t-il.

En entendant ses mots, portant prononcés très bas, Hermione se retourna rapidement alors qu'Harry l'enlaçait et lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Mais si tu peux ! Insista Théo.

-A part s'il a la marque, intervint Ron, furieux.

- Il n'a pas la marque, répliqua le Serpentard, énervé. Allez, Drago, je sais que c'est pas facile mais tu es là maintenant, tu peux plus reculer, tu peux passer, tu n'as pas la marque, tu dois le vouloir.

Drago se releva et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il hésita, il sentait un mal-être s'insinuer en lui et qu'une seule envie : repartir.

-Allez Dray, commença Hermione. Ils vont arriver, il faut que tu rentres dans la bulle, s'il te plait.

Il était une nouvelle fois dans un tournant, mais ce choix, il l'avait déjà fait quand il avait transplané chez Lola, puis quand il s'était mis à se battre contre sa tante. Il continua alors dans cette direction et traversa la bulle et se sentit de suite en sécurité, de retour à Poudlard.

Drago suivit le mouvement, soutenu par Théo, autant moralement que physiquement. Il se sentait perdu, pourquoi Théo était-il là, comme si c'était sa place, pourquoi choisissait-il de les suivre au lieu de retourner chez lui, faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva à l'infirmerie, seul, gardé par un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, en attente.

De son côté, Hermione devait s'expliquer devant Ron et Harry et surtout devant l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle expliqua donc ce qu'il s'était passé dès qu'elle était arrivée chez Lola.

-Si Drago n'était pas arrivé, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu m'en sortir, finit-elle.

-Bien, mais que va-t-on faire d'eux, demanda Rémus, inquiet, ce sont des partisans de Voldemort.

-Je… j'ai une dernière chose à dire. Je… j'ai tué Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tout le monde la regarda les yeux ronds, ayant du mal à la croire.

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda Tonks, sceptique.

-Quasiment. Enfin, j'ai lancé ce sort et elle ne s'est pas relevée alors… fit-elle en tremblant un peu, bouleversée d'avoir tuer, pour la première fois, quelqu'un. C'était elle ou moi, enfin elle menaçait Drago, elle ne faisait plus attention à moi, je n'avais pas le choix et… bien sûr, j'ai pensé à tas d'autres sorts pour la neutraliser mais elle a tué les Longdubat, Sirius, je me suis dis que… je me suis dis que j'avais cette occasion sous la main… je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer. Qu'elle ne tuerait plus.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Hermione, intervint Kingsley de sa voix douce, tu as bien fait. Voldemort sera furieux mais se dire que nous n'avons plus à faire à l'un de ses plus forts et dévoués Mangemorts, c'est rassurant.

-Merci, déclara Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Nous sommes allés nous occuper des parents de Lola pour les mettre en sécurité. Ton amie pourra aller les rejoindre dès que Mme Pomfresh le décidera, intervint Arthur Weasley.

-Bien, j'aimerais lui parler avant, lui expliquer…

-Mais comment tu savais qu'ils allaient aller la voir ? Demanda Tonks d'une voix sérieuse.

-Et bien… dans le monde dans lequel nous sommes allés, Lola était avec Blaise Zabini donc puisque notre Blaise était présent, j'ai pensé… à raison visiblement, qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et vu que c'est moi, dans cet autre monde, qui les ais présenté, enfin elle était mon amie avant que je n'intègre Poudlard.

-Et donc la première chose que Blaise a faite quand il a été de retour, c'est parlé de Lola ? S'inquiéta Rémus, mais pour quelle raison ?

-Je l'ignore… on pourra leur demander…

-Mais que fait-on d'eux ? Harry, Ron et Hermione, vous qui les avez côtoyé… vous en pensez quoi ?

-Je pense… je peux ? Demanda Hermione aux garçons et Harry hocha la tête. Blaise doit être surveillé de près, enfin je ne sais pas pourquoi il a parlé de Lola mais nous ne savons pas s'il… enfin…

-Prisonnier ?

-Peut-être.

-Et Malefoy ?

-Et bien, je le répète, il m'a sauvé la vie. Après, je ne sais pas non plus si on peut lui faire confiance…

-Je pense pas qu'on devrait leur faire confiance, intervint Harry, et Ron donna son accord. Mais il faut savoir pourquoi ils sont là. Et Nott ?

-Théo fait parti de l'Ordre, avoua Hermione.

-Bien, la réunion est finie, déclara Kingsley, on en reparle à la prochaine réunion. Hermione, je te laisse leur dire.

Hermione hocha la tête et attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour se tourner vers ses amis, visiblement furieux.

-Je sais, ça vous parait absurde mais c'est vrai, Théo fait parti de l'Ordre depuis plus d'un an.

-Pourquoi nous ne le savions pas ? Demanda froidement Harry, nous ne sommes pas assez importants ?

-Harry, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'énerva Hermione, tu es LE plus important mais tu connais la nouvelle règle de l'Ordre, non ? On dissémine les informations et plusieurs membres ne pensaient pas que vous pourriez mettre derrière vous la haine contre les Serpentards.

-Et toi oui, bien sur ! Ronchonna Ron.

-Il semblerait que oui. Ecoutez, ne m'en voulez pas, j'avais envie de vous le dire mais c'est Théodore Nott, un crétin de Serpentard, vous ne l'auriez pas accepté, et je le conçois. L'Ordre a décidé de ne pas vous le dire, et franchement, j'étais plutôt d'accord…

-Mais nous, on te dit tout ! dit Ron, peiné.

Hermione ne dit rien. Pour éviter les mêmes erreurs que pendant la première guerre, l'Ordre avait décidé de former une sorte de hiérarchie au sein de l'Ordre pour que personne ne sache toutes les informations. Elle était un cran plus haut que Ron et Harry et ils avaient parfois du mal à l'accepter.

-Je vais voir Lola…

-Attends, fit Harry, bon je suis vexé de ne rien savoir mais ce n'est pas ta faute, je veux dire, d'un côté, ça me dérange pas de ne pas savoir certaines choses, ce sont les horcruxes les plus importants.

-Vous avez trouvé celui de Poudlard ?

-Oui, il est détruit.

-Super ! Il nous reste Gringotts…

-Oui et… justement, je viens de penser. Malefoy pourrait nous aider, non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Souviens-toi les plans, Mione, Malefoy a un coffre à Gringotts, tout près de celui de sa charmante tante. On peut se servir de lui pour y arriver. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, Harry la regardait, pressé de l'entendre répondre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il mettait son amitié et ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Drago dans la balance et cela l'irritait un petit peu.

-Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. On ira lui parler après avoir vu Lola, d'accord ?

Hermione trouva Lola dans un coin de l'infirmerie, apparemment encore sous le choc. Elle s'approcha de l'infirmière Pomfresh pour lui demander comment son amie se sentait.

-Elle est encore sous le choc, lui confia Pomfresh, visiblement inquiète, elle ne veut parler à personne. Je n'ai même pas réussi à lui faire boire un thé qui la relaxerait. Apporte-lui ça.

-Merci beaucoup.

Hermione s'approcha alors de son amie qui lui jeta un regard apeuré.

-N'ai pas peur de moi, Lola, et bois ça, ça te fera du bien. Je sais que ça doit te paraître étrange, mais tu peux me faire confiance… tu te souviens, quand on était jeune ? Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire… juste parce que je le voulais ? On disait que j'étais une sorcière. Et bien c'était le cas. Je ne suis pas partie pour un pensionnat… mais pour cette école de sorcellerie. Ca parait fou mais… c'est comme ça… J'aurais voulu t'en parler… mais on n'en avait pas le droit… j'aurais voulu garder contact mais années après années…

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda alors Lola, d'une voix plus ferme qu'Hermione l'aurait cru.

-Nous… nous sommes en guerre dans notre monde. Un… sorcier… plus puissant que beaucoup… veut prendre le pouvoir, à la façon Hitler en fait, tu vois ? Il veut tuer les moldus… ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, précisa Hermione, mais aussi les sorciers qui sont nés de parents moldus… comme moi…

-En quoi suis-je concernée, je peux croire tout ce que tu me dis, je vous ai vu saccagé mon salon avec vos baguettes magiques… mais je ne comprends pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans.

-Sans trop entrer dans les détails, reprit Hermione, soulagée que Lola la croie, pour gagner, nous devons trouver des objets et pour cela, nous sommes partis dans une sorte de monde parallèle, tu vois ? Et… enfin nous, c'est moi et mes deux meilleurs amis, je te les présenterais tout à l'heure, bref… mais ils se trouvent qu'il y avait aussi trois des partisans de ce sorcier, ce Mage Noir… et en fait, dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas de guerre, ni rien… et tu étais marié à l'un d'eux.

-Quoi ? S'écria Lola, horrifiée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux dire, enfin dans ce monde-là, il était très gentil. Normal. Tu connaissais le monde des sorciers. Et donc, nous sommes revenus ce matin de ce monde parallèle… et visiblement, il a parlé de toi au Mage Noir… et donc…

-Je vois.

-Je suis désolée.

Hermione prit la main de son amie qui ne se sauva pas et lui rendit son étreinte, encore un peu troublée. Elles furent interrompues par une tornade rousse, Ginny, suivi d'Harry et Ron.

-Lola, je te présente mes meilleurs amis, Ginny, Harry et Ron !

Tous se saluèrent et se sourirent avant de laisser Ginny et Lola faire connaissance pendant que les trois autres allaient rendre visite à un autre visiteur…

**Voilà, voilà, un peu court, je sais, je suis désolée ! Surtout que vous devez attendre plein d'explications sur Théo, Drago et tout… et Bella qui meurt, ça doit surprendre mais je le voyais bien comme ça, j'espère que ça vous va ! **

**Et vu que le suivant est très court, mais plein de révélations…**

**Surprise, je vous le poste demain ou après-demain grand max, promis !**

**Review pliiiiz !**


	12. Part II Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Et non je ne vous ai pas oublié, voici le chapitre 12 !

Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est un réel plaisir de savoir que ça vous plait et de vous lire à chaque fois alors un énorme merci !

Audrey : merci beaucoup ! XD

Solne : merci !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 : Discussions…**

Drago en avait marre d'attendre, mais vraiment marre. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était seul à attendre il ne savait même pas quoi. Théo, Hermione, quelqu'un qui vienne lui expliquer quelque chose. Enfin, il vit apparaitre son ami, plus décontracté que jamais.

-Alors ? Demanda Drago, agressif.

-Alors… tu vas surement m'en vouloir, je sais pas, commença Théo. Je fais parti de l'Ordre.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Finit par demander Drago après un long silence.

-Non. Je t'explique ?

-J'aimerais bien.

-Je te préviens d'abord, je ne l'ai pas dis à Blaise, il va bien d'ailleurs, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille être là. Toi, ce n'est pas pareil, j'espère que tu le garderas pour toi. Rares sont les personnes qui sont au courant… Bref… Tu te souviens de ma sœur Talia ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Morte d'un accident magique… et bien c'est faux. Elle n'est pas morte d'un accident magique, elle a été assassinée de sang froid par un Mangemort pour tentative de rébellion… Peu de gens le savent, mes parents, les plus hauts Mangemorts, moi… Dumbledore et Hermione.

-Hermione ?

-Oui… l'année d'après la mort de Talia, j'étais déprimé, je savais ce qu'il s'était passé, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais été élevé, comme toi, pour haïr les moldus et les Sang-de-bourbe mais la mort de ma sœur m'a tout fait relativisé, pourquoi elle se battait ? Pour la justice. Voilà, et j'ai continué son combat. Alors un soir à la bibliothèque, je suis allée voir Hermione, nous étions seuls, comme nous l'avions été de nombreux soirs… et je lui ai tout dit. La mort de ma sœur, ma volonté de faire autre chose. Je lui ai demandé de réfléchir et je suis parti. Quelques soirs plus tard, elle est venue me voir et m'a proposé l'aide de Dumbledore, la sienne. Et voilà. Je suis devenu agent double…

Drago resta silencieux un mot, imprégnant les mots de Théo dans son esprit. Il ne savait que penser de cette révélation, c'est comme si cela remettait tout en cause pour lui. Théo, son meilleur ami, celui qui croyait être un des plus fervents partisans de Voldemort, comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Il se sentait à peine trahi, il n'avait pas de sœur, il ne pouvait surement pas comprendre ce qui avait poussé Théo à faire ce choix, il avait toujours vu Talia et Théo très proches.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu en parler, le Trio entra dans sa chambre d'infirmerie, Hermione en tête. Elle eut un petit sourire mais il resta le visage fermé.

-Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Harry, regardant Théo.

-Ils sont au courant maintenant, coupa Hermione, prévenant Théo.

-Oh, ok. Et bien je suis venu voir Drago pour lui expliquer quelques trucs.

-Et nous, on peut savoir ?

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas…

-Bon… Théo, tu pourrais nous laisser… on doit parler à Drago.

-Vous allez faire quoi pour lui et Blaise ?

-Nous n'avons pas décidé encore. On te dira.

Théo et Hermione se regardèrent un moment comme si Théo essayait de lire en elle, ce qui énerva les trois autres. Mais Hermione garda un visage impassible et Théo finit par hocher la tête et par s'en aller. Hermione se tourna alors vers Drago.

-Bien, on aimerait te demander quelque chose. Nous savons que tu as un coffre personnel à la banque Gringotts et nous voulons y entrer. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour partir en mission avec nous pour nous aider ? Tu as un temps de réflexion bien sur.

-Gringotts ? Vous voulez quoi, voler quelque chose, c'est impossible ! Déclara Drago.

-Rien n'est impossible si on le veut vraiment. On le fera avec ou sans ton aide, on t'avouera qu'avec ton aide, cela sera plus facile.

-Et c'est quoi le but ? Et comment vous allez faire ?

-Tu veux bien nous aider ?

-Je vais réfléchir.

Drago regarda Hermione hocher la tête et partir, suivit de Potter et Weasley. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste seule, pour, il ne savait quoi, qu'elle lui parle et non qu'elle se prenne pour la super chef ! Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit quelques heures. Quand il se réveilla, il eut un sursaut en voyant sa mère au pied de son lit.

-Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu es folle ?

-Voyons Drago, c'est comme ça qu'on parle à sa mère ?

-Maman ! Je ne rigole pas.

-Moi non plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore sait que je suis là. Je… je fais partie de l'Ordre aussi.

-Ok, j'ai rechangé de monde parallèle et tout le monde fait parti de ce putain d'Ordre.

-Ne parle pas comme ça, je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça. Je sais que ça parait fou, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu que tu suives Théo. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire et là je prends des risques… car je ne sais pas ce que tu veux vraiment, ce que tu penses.

-Depuis quand ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Depuis qu'Il est revenu au pouvoir. Tu comprends, avant… quand j'ai rencontré ton père, j'étais folle amoureuse, je pensais être supérieure aux enfants de moldus, sorciers ou non. Et les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres me plaisaient. Quand ça a commencé à tourner aux meurtres, j'ai un peu paniqué, surtout quand une de mes sœurs s'est marié avec un sorcier qui avait des parents moldus. Mais je suis tombée enceinte de toi et je ne pensais qu'à te protéger alors je n'ai rien fait. Et Voldemort s'est fait battre par Potter, je n'y croyais pas Je sais que Lucius a été dur avec toi quand tu étais jeune mais au moins on t'aimait et il n'y avait vraiment aucune menace. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Et j'ai eu vraiment peur. De ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver. Je savais que Lucius voudrait que tu deviennes Mangemorts, que tu partes en mission… et j'ai eu raison. Ca m'a mise en colère car tu es mon fils, pas un de ses serviteurs. Alors je me suis demandée quoi faire. M'enfuir avec toi ? Cela voulait dire mourir et je ne le voulais pas. Alors je suis allée voir Dumbledore… et il a accepté mon aide. Quand Théo nous a rejoint, j'ai vraiment été contente, je me suis dis qu'il y avait encore un espoir pour toi.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, comment tu veux que je réagisse maintenant ? Tu aurais pas pu me dire tout ça avant ? J'aurais tout fait pour toi, je t'aurais suivi ! Tu attendais quoi, que je sois obligé de tuer quelqu'un ou pire ? Qu'on me tue ?

-Je comprends ta colère…

-Non, je crois pas que tu comprennes, j'ai été trahi par les deux personnes desquels j'étais les plus proches, toi, Théo, qui encore ? Vous auriez pu m'en parler.

-On aurait du, on avait peur, que tu ailles le dire à ton père, j'ai essayé, de voir ce que tu pensais de tout ça mais tu avais tellement les idées de Lucius et Voldemort coincé en toi.

-Les idées que je croyais que tu partageais !

Sur cette accusation, Narcissa Malefoy ne sut que répondre, et elle ne put, la porte s'ouvrit sur Théo. Celui-ci hésita un instant puis les rejoignit.

-Qui d'autres est dans l'Ordre dans que je le sache ? Et qui sais que tu es de l'Ordre ?

-Personne d'autres mon chéri.

-Dumbledore, Kingsley, Remus et… et Hermione. Elle le sait depuis peu en fait, depuis qu'on a décidé de partir dans un autre monde, intervint Théo. Narcissa avait lu plein de choses sur ça, ça l'a beaucoup aidé.

-Je dois y aller, il ne faudrait pas qu'on me voit. Ne m'en veux pas trop, et maintenant, les cartes sont entre tes mains. Théo, à bientôt.

Les deux Serpentards regardèrent Narcissa sortir avant que Théo se tourne vers Drago.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Quoi, on est des filles maintenant ? Se moqua méchamment Drago avant de s'enfermer dans un silence pesant.

Un silence tellement pesant que Théo fini par partir, laissant Drago réfléchir longuement. Mais Drago ne voulait pas être seul, il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ses choix, ni aux choix de Théo ou de sa mère. Il avait cru à tellement de choses, il les avait crues parce que ses proches le croyaient, car il avait été formaté et il n'avait jamais eu le courage ou même l'idée de penser autre chose. Et maintenant, il se sentait vide et ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir réfléchir maintenant et cela lui faisait peur. Sa mère, membre de l'Ordre, se battant contre Voldemort, contre son mari, il ne pouvait y croire. Et pourtant… alors quoi, les moldus n'étaient pas si inférieurs ? Que fallait-il faire ?

La nuit était tombée, il passerait la nuit seul… dire qu'il n'était revenu que depuis le matin même. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec un membre de l'Ordre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas sortir.

-Je veux parler à Hermione, maintenant.

-Impossible. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir.

-Alors allez me la chercher, maintenant !

Avec chance, une jeune femme passa par là et se proposa pour aller la chercher. Elle se présenta comme étant sa cousine, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire. Tonks se demandait bien ce que le jeune Malefoy pouvait bien vouloir à Hermione. Elle se rendit donc à la salle commune des Griffondors et réveilla Hermione.

-Tu dormais déjà ?

-J'étais fatiguée, après… tu sais, expliqua-t-elle.

-Malefoy te demande.

-Oh, ok merci.

-Je t'attends.

Hermione fila s'habiller en vitesse et revint vers Tonks, un peu inquiète. Avait-il décidé ce qu'il voulait faire ? Tonks essaya de questionner Hermione mais celle-ci garda le silence. Elle remercia Tonks et se glissa dans la chambre d'infirmerie de Drago. Il l'attendait, assis sur son lit.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui, approche, je vais pas te manger, toute façon, je n'ai pas ma baguette.

-Il y a quelque chose dont tu as besoin ?

-J'ai besoin de parler, finit-il par dire avec une petite moue qui fit sourire Hermione, désolé, la chambre n'est pas super.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et changea la sobre chambre d'hôpital en une chambre douillette. Elle s'assit ensuite face à lui sur le lit.

-C'est mieux ?

-Oui, merci…

Puis il se tut. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler, il ne savait pas quoi dire, comment commencer. Il aurait aimé être à mille lieux de là. Vivre autre chose, simplement.

-Théo m'a dit que tu avais vu ta mère, commença-t-elle. Ca s'est bien passé ?

-J'ai du mal à comprendre… pourquoi elle m'a menti.

-Elle voulait te protéger. Tu sais, voir Léo dans cet autre monde, ça ma fait relativisé certaines choses. Mais toi, tu n'avais pas cinq ans mais quinze, c'était trop tard peut-être.

-Oui, mais elle a aidé à me formater et maintenant, je suis supposé faire quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Pour une fois, justement, tu as le choix. De faire ce que tu veux, penser ce que tu veux. Démonte les arguments des uns et des autres. Et choisis ce que tu veux décider. Par exemple, les sorciers nés de parents moldus sont moins puissants. Tu sais que c'est faux parce que je suis une grande sorcière.

Drago rit, un peu plus détendu. C'était tellement facile de parler avec elle. Dire qu'il y a un an, ils n'arrivaient qu'à se disputer.

-Alors le seul choix, c'est forcément le tien.

-Non, du tout, tu peux rester en dehors, tu peux te battre auprès de nous, tu peux retourner auprès de Voldemort. Tu vois, tu as le choix.

-Tu as fais un choix, toi ? Pourquoi ce choix ?

-Oui, j'ai fais un choix, j'aurais pu partir avec mes parents, renier ma nature de sorcière et tout oublier. J'y ai pensé, tu sais. Mais depuis cette première année avec Harry et surtout depuis le retour de Voldemort, je me suis dis qu'il faudrait que je me batte pour ma liberté, pas seulement pour celle d'Harry. Il croit, et d'autres aussi, croient qu'on se bat que pour lui. En partie, bien sûr, mais on se bat aussi pour nous. Pour pouvoir être libre et non asservi.

-Ca semble tellement simple quand tu en parles. Et quand j'essaie d'y penser, je me sens… je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens ni pense. C'est comme si tout était mensonge.

Drago se prit la tête dans ses mains, à la fois triste et en colère. Hermione était sûre d'elle et de ses pensées alors qu'en lui, c'était comme une tornade. Un choix s'imposait simplement en lui et cela lui faisait affreusement peur. Pourquoi, alors qu'il s'était battu des années pour les idées de son père, en une journée, il semblait capable de tourner sa veste et d'épouser les idées de sa mère, d'Hermione, aussi simplement que ça. Pourquoi ?

Il sentit alors une main sur son genou et leva la tête vers le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Elle était vraiment jolie, c'est dingue qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué. Ce n'était pas une beauté fatale mais elle avait un charme certain, de magnifiques yeux chocolat, un sourire toujours chaleureux.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui… je crois… Tu restes ? Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle se levait pour s'en aller.

Il vit qu'elle hésitait, il avait même l'impression de voir les rouages de son cerveau en train de fonctionner à toute allure.

-S'il te plait, rajouta-t-il.

Hermione eut le déclic. Au lieu de penser à ce que les autres pourraient dire, autant qu'elle fasse ce dont elle avait envie, elle. Ils étaient en guerre, ils risquaient de mourir à tout moment. Elle avait des sentiments pour Drago, soit un peu confus mais des sentiments tout de même. Autant les assumer et faire ce qu'elle voulait, c'était à dire, être auprès de lui. Surtout que cela venait de lui, et ça lui faisait incroyablement plaisir. Elle hocha la tête et se glissa auprès de lui où elle s'endormit.

**Voilà, court, mais je vous avais prévenu ! Mais ça fait avancer les choses, non ? Vous m'en voulez plus ? Bon, petite avancée draymione, révélations… pas trop ? Je stresse… mais bon, bientôt fini. A part le 13 que j'aime un chouia moins (mais il est plus long et avec de l'action), le reste… trop pressée que vous le lisiez et d'avoir vos avis !**

**Review pliiiiz !**


	13. Part II Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

On s'approche de la fin… presque 100 reviews ! Ca me ferait plaisir d'avoir 100 reviews à la fin de cette fiction, on y croit ^^ Pour ce chapitre un peu plus long, un peu plus d'action…

Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup de vous voir, chapitre après chapitre.

**Audrey :** merci beaucoup ! XD

**Mia1411 :** oui, moi aussi Léo me manque, mais avec l'action… et il reste dans les cœurs ^^ hi ! Merci pour ta review, pas grave si tu en loupes, j'ai posté très rapproché, c'est pour ça ! Bisous !

**Mia1411 la vraie :** disparue ?

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : Gringotts**

Le jour se leva une nouvelle fois, découvrant un couple endormi. Hermione et Drago avaient fini par passer la nuit ensemble dans la chambre qu'Hermione avait changé d'un sort. Dans la chambre de la jeune fille, ses deux amis se demandaient où elle pouvait être.

-Tu crois… qu'elle la rejoint ? Gronda Ron.

-Possible. Attends Ron, je n'approuve pas plus que toi mais on parle d'Hermione Granger, de notre meilleure amie, nous devons la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut, la soutenir, alors retiens tes citriques d'accord ? Focalisons-nous sur les horcruxes, sur Gringotts, d'accord

-Oui, grogna Ron, n'empêche, elle fait n'importe quoi !

Ils descendirent donc à la chambre de Drago mais ne purent entrer. Visiblement, elle avait été fermée de l'intérieur.

-Hermione ! Se mit à crier Ron en tant contre la porte réveillant le couple à l'intérieur.

Dans la chambre, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et sauta du lit. Drago se réveilla un peu plus lentement, grommelant contre ceux qui hurlaient.

-Entrez ! Fit Hermione en essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux, en vain.

-C'est fermé ! Cria Ron, exaspéré.

-J'ai pris ta baguette pour la fermer, pour ne pas qu'on nous dérange, avoua Drago.

Hermione hésita entre la colère et le rire.

-Ne reprends jamais ma baguette sans mon autorisation, c'est clair ? Mais j'aime l'attention.

Elle prit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte, laissant le passage à ses deux meilleurs amis, l'un furibond.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ?

-Ron… commença Hermione d'une voix exaspérée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on faisait, Weasmoche ?

-Drago ! Fit-elle d'une voix blasée.

-On se calme ! Fit Harry d'une voix forte. On te cherchait Hermione, on s'inquiétait, c'est tout.

-Désolée…

Le silence tomba, silence rompu par Drago quand il leur annonça sa décision.

-Je veux bien vous aider.

Les Gryffondors parurent surpris mais il vit Hermione lui lancer un grand sourire.

-Super ! Nous avons déjà réfléchi à comment faire. Harry ?

-Oui… euh… donc on le fera au plus vite, demain ou après-demain. Nous serons que tous les quatre. Tu seras accompagné d'Hermione, en découvert, Hermione sera différente bien sûr, grâce un sort. Nous deux, nous serons cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Tu vas demander à aller dans ton coffre. Dès que nous y serons, nous mettrons le gobelin sous imperium pour aller dans le coffre des Lestrange. Nous avons un gobelin de notre côté.

-Vous cherchez quoi ?

-Tu crois qu'on va te le dire ? Répliqua Ron.

-Ron, s'il te plait, souffla Hermione.

-Je voulais dire quel objet, je suis déjà allé dans le coffre de Bella.

-Oh Bella ? Se moqua Ron.

-Tu la fermes, la belette ?

-Ca suffit ! S'énerva Hermione.

-Nous cherchons… on verra plus tard si on te le dit. Quand nous aurons récupéré cet objet, retour comme à l'aller. Je ne crois pas qu'ils s'attendant à ce qu'on visite le coffre.

-Et vous croyez que vous allez y arriver comme ça ?

-On espère, si ça ne marche pas, on se battra. Et on aimerait savoir de quel côté tu es ! Ne vas-tu pas te retourner contre nous ?

-Tu ne le sauras pas. C'est une question de confiance, c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi !

-On n'a pas besoin de toi, Malefoy, c'est pour plus de simplicité mais si tu ne veux pas, on se débrouillera sans toi !

-En vous mettant en danger tous les trois ?

-On en a vu d'autres… Alors ?

-Je viendrais.

-Demain ou après-demain…

-Après-demain, déclara Ron, pour qu'on ait plus de temps pour se préparer, non ?

-Oui enfin ils vont voir que Bellatrix est morte, ils vont peut-être bouger son coffre… questionna Harry.

-Demain alors, confirma Ron.

Ils passèrent donc la fin de l'après-midi à mettre au point, minutes par minutes, leur plan pour le lendemain.

Hermione se réveilla une nouvelle fois auprès de Drago dans la chambre qu'elle avait créée pour qu'il oublie la sobriété de celle qui le retenait plus ou moins prisonnier au sein de Poudlard. Ils avaient passé la veille à mettre au point leur plan pour trouver l'avant-dernier horcruxe. Elle sentait le stress et l'adrénaline monter en elle, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Elle regardait quelques minutes Drago qui dormait encore. Endormi, il était vulnérable comme jamais…

Elle se reprit soudain et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne et se préparer. Elle espérait qu'il n'y ait aucune complication. Elle avait malgré tout peur comme si quelque chose allait mal tourner. On toqua à sa porte et elle vit Ginny entrer.

-Comment ça va Mione ?

-Bien, je me prépare… et toi ?

-Bien aussi… en fait non. J'ai peur, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Harry est bizarre depuis hier… il a toujours été bizarre, bien sûr, mais là, il parait résigné et ça me fait un peu peur.

-Ah bon ? Fit Hermione, étonnée et furieuse contre elle de ne pas avoir remarqué.

-Oui… il est allé parler à Dumbledore hier soir et depuis je le sens à des milliers de kilomètres de là et sachant que vous partez en mission aujourd'hui… je déteste me sentir comme ça, je me sens tellement inutile si tu savais !

Hermione baissa la tête un instant et vint enlacer sa meilleure amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le protégerais, d'accord ? Et Ron est là aussi, il ferait tout pour Harry, tu le sais ça ? On ne laissera rien lui arriver. Et, il doit être fatigué de se battre mais tu le connais, il n'abandonnera jamais. Jamais. Autant pour lui, que pour ses parents, que pour nous, que pour toi ! Il t'aime, Ginny.

-Je sais mais n'empêche, pourquoi je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ? Ne me dis pas que je suis trop jeune, on a juste un an de différence !

-Je sais, ça parait injuste… mais…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la chambre. Comme à son habitude, Ginny changea de visage pour passer de la fille inquiète et perdue à la fille toujours joviale et confiante. Hermione faillit dire quelque chose mais le garda pour elle, en espérant que tout se passe bien pour que Ginny aille mieux Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui sera une grande avancée dans cette guerre et que d'ici quelques semaines, ils pourraient se reconstruire dans un monde en paix.

Le Trio rejoignit donc Drago dans sa chambre et ils partirent hors du parc de Poudlard pour transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Ron avaient mis la cape d'invisibilité et ils étaient accompagnés d'un des gobelins que Bill Weasley avait convaincu de se battre à leurs côtés. Drago et Hermione, dont ils avaient modifié le visage, marchaient aussi tranquillement qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre devant la banque et y entrèrent. Hermione avait senti son cœur s'accélérer, de peur que les gobelins gardant l'entrée s'aperçoivent de ceux qui étaient cachés sous la cape mais Harry avait du les mettre sous imperium car ils n'avaient rien dit et étaient resté le regard vitreux. Drago prit les choses en main pour demander à aller à son coffre. Cela se passa une nouvelle fois sans difficulté. La « disparition » de Drago n'aurait-elle pas encore été signalée ? Suivant le gobelin, ils descendirent dans les bas fonds de la banque jusqu'au coffre de Drago. Alors que le gobelin allait descendre, Harry le mit sous impérium pour qu'ils l'emmènent au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, ce qu'il fit.

-C'est trop facile, souffla Ron.

-Mais non, fit Harry en se découvrant de sa cape, c'est la suite qui sera surement plus difficile.

-Vous ne me dites toujours pas de quel objet il s'agit ? Demanda Drago.

-C'est une coupe… la coupe de Poufsouffle, fit Harry. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

-Je ne crois pas, rentrons !

Les défenses de la porte du coffre annulées grâce aux gobelins, les quatre adolescents entrèrent. Le coffre était rempli de mille choses, d'or, d'objets… ils regardèrent partout où ils pouvaient. Ron tenta un « accio ».

-Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait si facile ? Se moqua Drago.

-La ferme, la fouine.

Drago allait riposter mais Harry siffla d'énervement entre ses dents, ce qui calma tout le monde.

-Elle est là, fit alors Drago d'une voix froide en montrant une coupe suspendue à une étagère haute d'au moins trois mètres.

Les trois autres levèrent la tête vers la petite coupe qui paraissait étonnement loin.

-Comment on va faire ? Demanda alors Ron.

-Je vais grimper, proposa Harry en s'approcha de l'étagère.

-Fais attention, demanda Hermione en se rapprochant de lui, sa baguette tirée vers lui pour le retenir au cas où.

Mais dès qu'Harry toucha l'étagère, il se sentit repoussé et atterrit à l'autre bout du coffre.

-Et merde ! Ca m'a brulé ! Se plaignit-il.

Hermione l'aida à se relever en examinant sa main. Elle prit sa baguette et lança un sort d'antidouleur, ce qui réconforta un peu Harry.

-Bon, comment on fait ? Se questionna-t-il.

-Levicorpus ? Suggéra Ron, sceptique.

-Oui ! Bonne idée Ron, approuva Hermione.

Drago parut sceptique et, après un regard interrogateur de la part d'Hermione, il se lança :

-Il est à prévoir que lorsqu'on prendra la coupe, elle va brûler aussi voir réagir autrement pour ne pas qu'on la prenne.

-Surement, acquiesça Harry, je ne la lâcherais pas quand même, c'est notre seule chance. Hermione ? Tu me fais léviter ?

Hermione prit sa baguette et fit ce qu'il lui demandait, à la fois sûre d'elle et apeurée de ce que pouvait contenir la coupe comme maléfice pour empêcher qu'on la prenne. Elle fit éviter à Harry tous les objets contenus dans ce coffre mais il était parfois difficile et Harry se brûlait dès qu'il touchait à quelque chose. Avec les efforts de Ron et Drago, ils réussirent néanmoins. Dès qu'Harry eut la coupe en main, elle le brûla effectivement et tous les objets se mirent à scintiller.

-Vite, on sort ! Cria Ron.

Hermione fit tomber Harry avec légèreté sur le sol et ils sortirent rapidement, essoufflés. Ils allaient remonter dans le wagonnet quand Drago les retint, son regard sur le gobelin.

-Ce n'est pas normal, le coffre a senti qu'on lui prenait quelque chose sans autorisation mais il n'y a pas d'alarmes, ni de bruits. Je pense qu'il sera difficile de sortir.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Ron.

-C'est-à-dire que c'est un piège.

-Il a raison, intervint alors le gobelin, il y aurait du avoir l'alarme…

Les quatre jeunes sorciers restèrent alors quelques minutes à réfléchir sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour sortir de la banque sans danger. Drago était furieux de s'être laissé entrainer. Les Mangemorts les attendaient surement dans le hall, ils étaient donc déjà morts.

-Vous me faites confiance ? Demanda alors Hermione, visiblement à mille lieux des préoccupations des trois autres.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, Drago avec quelques difficultés néanmoins.

-Alors, on monte, vous me suivez et laissez-moi faire, d'accord ?

-Mais Hermione…

-Ron, s'il te plait, fais moi confiance.

Elle monta dans le wagon, attendant que les autres se décident à la rejoindre. Ce qu'ils firent, bien entendu, après de longues hésitations. Elle pouvait presque sentir leur peur. Elle aussi, elle avait peur, bien sûr, mais elle avait aussi confiance et depuis longtemps l'adrénaline de la guerre la faisait tenir, éloignant toute peur d'elle.

En sortant du tunnel, ils firent quelques pas hésitants, les garçons derrière Hermione, leur baguette dans la main, prêts à attaquer ou se défendre si besoin. Hermione leur souffla une nouvelle fois de ne rien faire en continuant d'avancer. Le hall semblait désert mais elle savait que ce ne devait être qu'une illusion. Et en effet, après avoir passé une porte, les Mangemorts se découvrir, Lucius Malefoy en tête.

-Regardez qui voilà ! Le trio qui s'est trouvé un nouveau compagnon, lança-t-il de sa voix à la fois froide et amusé en jetant un regard meurtrier à son fils. On s'amuse à cambrioler Gringotts ? (…) Ce qu'on va faire ? Vous nous rendez la coupe et on vous laisse partir…

Hermione s'avança d'un pas léger, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que père et fils se jaugeait du regard, Lucius furieux et déçu à la fois, Drago apeuré et bizarrement confiant.

-Lucius, vraiment ! Commença-t-elle et le Mangemort failli s'étouffer en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de cette Impure. Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a fait tout « ça » pour vous la donner comme ça ?

-C'est ça ou la mort. Vous êtes quatre, nous sommes une douzaine, vous n'avez rien prévu comme plan de rechange, j'ai lu vos esprits quand vous étiez en bas.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire. Derrière elle, personne ne bougeait mais les garçons étaient comme pétrifiés. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Hermione comme ça, si sûre d'elle, comme si elle savait quelque chose qui les sauverait.

-Vous les avez tous lu ? Vous êtes vraiment sûrs ? Voyons Lucius, vous croyez vraiment qu'on allait se lancer dans une mission sans… comment dire… arrière garde ?

Elle vit les Mangemorts se tourner et lancer des œillades un peu partout pour voir si elle ne mentait pas.

-Tu mens !

-Peut-être, peut-être pas ! Qui sait ? Joua-t-elle.

-Ah tu veux jouer, fit-il.

-Oui, comme avec votre belle-sœur, pauvre, pauvre Bella… vous l'avez retrouvé, j'espère ?

-C'est toi ! Cracha-t-il.

-C'est moi ! Et bientôt, ce sera vous !

Lucius lança alors un sort contre Hermione mais il sembla ricocher alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé sa baguette. Les garçons s'étaient reculés, prêt à attaquer, surpris. Lucius Malefoy sembla aussi surpris.

-Je suppose que vous connaissez le _Protego universalis_ ? Nous sommes tous les quatre protégés par ma bulle de protection.

-C'est impossible ! Tu es trop jeune, Impure ! S'inquiéta Malefoy Senior.

-Et pourtant, trop jeune ET impure et j'arrive à le faire, étonnant non ? Et vous savez ce que je sais faire d'autres, Lucius ? Pratiquer l'occlumencie, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas pu lire dans mon esprit ! Et donc que vous ne saviez pas pour… l'arrière-garde !

-Attaquez ! Lança Lucius et les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir sur eux.

-Attaquez ! Cria Hermione à la suite.

La bulle de protection était solide et les sorts ricochèrent mais tous savaient qu'elles ne dureraient bien longtemps. Heureusement, l'arrière-garde d'Hermione était là et à l'ordre de celle-ci, des dizaines d'Aurors et de membres de l'ordre du Phoenix firent leur entrer pour les aider et capturer les Mangemorts. Hermione laissa retomber sa bulle de protection, trop fatiguant à maintenir et transplana à Poudlard après avoir lancer cet ordre aux garçons. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre devant la barrière invisible et y entèrent. Hermione sautilla et courut enlacer Harry.

-On a réussi ! Je le savais !

-C'était quoi ça ? Grogna Ron, épuisé.

-C'était mon plan, allons voir Ginny et Théo, ils doivent s'inquiéter, je vous raconte en chemin.

Alors elle leur raconta : son apprentissage de l'occlumencie, celui de différentes magies comme les sorts informulés, le _Protego universalis_, et d'autres encore. Son silence, aussi. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache et puisqu'ils ne maitrisaient pas l'occlumencie, elle ne voulait pas rendre le risque. Harry était stupéfait de ce qu'Hermione pouvait faire alors que lui ne se concentrait que sur les Horcruxes, sans penser à d'autres magies qui pouvaient le sauver. Sur le coup, il se sentait minable. Ron, lui, était plutôt en colère de ne jamais rien savoir, et surtout de ne rien comprendre. Il avait eu peur lors de cette bataille et même s'il s'en était sorti, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était en rien grâce à lui. Drago, bizarrement était plutôt fier d'Hermione. Elle se battait comme une lionne pour ses idées, pour connaitre un jour le bonheur, le bonheur d'aimer, d'être aimé et d'avoir des enfants, pour protéger ses amis, pour le protéger lui. Cela lui faisait bizarre, d'être pris en compte car elle le prenait en compte. Il était aussi un peu confus. Revoir son père lui avait paru étrange. Il y a quelques jours encore il œuvrait pour les mêmes idées que celui-ci, il se battait désormais contre lui, sans pour autant que cela ne lui fasse peur.

**Grande révélation n'est-ce pas ? Pas trop bizarre ? J'ai un peu de mal avec les « batailles » magiques et les explications de missions donc j'espère que ça va ! Le prochain sera plus « révélations »… A très vite !**

**Review pliiiiz !**


	14. Part II Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Chapitre 14… un que j'aime beaucoup – et oui je me fais des fleurs ! Presque la fin…

Merci à TOUS pour vos reviews ! 

**Mia1411 la vraie :** han ma pauvre ! j'espère que ça va aller vite mieux, pas drôle la grippe. Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise toujours ! A très vite !

**Audrey :** pas de commentaires particuliers, donc ? Merci ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : Mise au point finale**

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient revenus de l'Opération Gringotts, c'était un succès, quelques blessés mais aussi des prisonniers. Et la coupe était à eux, elle était détruite. Hermione se creusait la tête pour savoir qu'elle était le dernier horcruxe quand Harry entra dans la chambre.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Bien sur, entre !

-Il faut que cela reste entre nous, promets-le moi, commença Harry. N'en parle ni à Ron, ni à Nott ou encore Malefoy… et encore moins à Ginny. Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le promets, bien sur !

Harry s'assit sur le lit de son ami et Hermione eut soudain peur. Est-ce que les peurs de Ginny était fondée, Harry n'allait pas bien ?

-Je sais ce qu'est le dernier horcruxe, lâcha-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! C'est quoi ? Demanda Hermione, rassurée.

-C'est moi.

Hermione se figea, certaine d'avoir mal compris mais en croisant le regard de son meilleur ami, elle comprit.

-Non, gémit-elle, comment ?

-La nuit où il a tué mes parents… sans le vouloir… Dumbledore pense qu'il ne le sait même pas, expliqua-t-il, la voix cassée. Mais ça explique les pouvoirs que j'ai de lui, comme parler le fourchelang… ou encore la connexion qui existe entre lui et moi… et son incapacité à me tuer parfois. Une partie de son âme est en moi.

-Bon, d'accord… Dumbledore a une solution ?

-Il ne m'en a rien dit mais Hermione, réfléchis. Tu sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est pourquoi je t'en parle. Il va bientôt attaquer, il sait maintenant que nous connaissons l'existence des horcruxes Je l'ai vu, il est parti vérifier les autres horcruxes. Quand il aura vu ce que nous avons fait, il viendra ici avec son armée et il faudra être prêt. Et il faudra que tu me laisses partir, que tu détournes l'attention des autres.

-Harry, non, tu ne peux pas te sacrifier, fit Hermione en pleurs, il y a une autre solution, il y a forcément une autre solution.

-Trouves-la moi vite alors.

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Hermione cherchait à tout allure une solution mais bien sûr, elle n'en trouva aucune et enlaça Harry en pleurant.

-C'est pas possible Harry, que tu meurs je veux dire, déclara-t-elle en lui prenant son visage entre ses mains. D'accord il y a un bout d'âme de Voldemort en toi mais il y a aussi et surtout la tienne ! Tu crois que si on te blesse avec une dent de basilique…

-J'ai essayé, fit-il en montrant une longe coupure sur son bras.

-Bon d'accord mais je suis sure qu'il faut juste enlever cette partie de Voldemort en toi, tu n'es pas obligé de mourir pour ça.

-On n'a plus le temps Hermione, s'il te plait. On va dire à tous qu'il faut tuer Nagini, que c'est le dernier, et moi je m'occupe de Voldemort. S'il te plait, garde ça pour toi, aide-moi.

-Comme tu voudras, promit-elle et après une dernière accolade, Harry s'en alla.

Hermione se laissa aller à pleurer un moment, horrifiée par ce qu'Harry venait de lui apprendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient fait tout ça pour perdre Harry, le Survivant, l'Elu, celui qui devait tuer Voldemort et qui devait en même temps être tué par celui-ci. Elle se reprit enfin, passa à la douche pour effacer les traces de ses larmes et, la tête haute, rejoignit les autres. Il devait s'organiser pour l'attaque de Voldemort qui n'allait pas tarder. Tous les jeunes furent renvoyés chez eux et de nombreux sorciers vinrent les rejoindre. Elle s'approcha de ses amis et se plaça à côté de Drago qui lui envoya un regard chaleureux, ce qui la rassura un peu. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait presque plus pensé à lui et aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier sachant que dès qu'elle croisait son regard, son cœur battait de plus belle. C'était, du coup, des sentiments beaucoup plus simples et instinctifs.

Après l'organisation et les « équipes » de faites pour se battre, elle le rejoignit près du lac.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr…

-Comment te sens-tu ? Voir ton père a du te chambouler.

-Oui. Pressé que cette guerre soit finie, que je sois mort ou non, cette attente est usante.

-Dis pas ça, murmura-t-elle, ne meurs pas.

Drago releva la tête et croisa le regard perdu d'Hermione, impression qu'il avait rarement en la regardant habituellement. Ses mots le touchèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu et il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à la détester ? Pourquoi elle ne le dégoutait plus ? Elle restait une sang-de-bourbe !

-J'essaierais, lâcha-t-il.

-Tu feras quoi après ? Enfin, après la guerre, si tu…quand tu…

-Je sais pas, je reviendrais passer mes Aspics je présume. J'essaierais d'être meilleur que toi, plaisanta-t-il

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! Je serais la première…

-Comme toujours… Ces trois semaines dans l'autre monde me paraissent tellement loin et ce n'était qu'il y a quelques jours. Léo me manque.

-A moi aussi. On ne le reverra jamais mais je suis contente qu'il soit là où il est, heureux et en sécurité avec des parents qui l'aiment et qui s'aiment.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Drago prit quelque chose dans sa poche et le tendit à Hermione.

-Pour Tu-sais-qui, nous avons ramené la pierre philosophale de l'autre monde… t'inquiète pas, Théo s'est occupé de la changer, du coup il a une pierre qui ne marche pas. J'ai fais une autre potion dans l'autre monde pour la ramener et j'ai ramené ça en même temps.

Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur sa joue en voyant la photo, c'était eux deux avec Léo le dernier soir. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, ils étaient heureux. Elle laissa échapper un « merci » plein de larmes et lui sauta au cou. D'abord surpris, il lui rendit son étreinte. Elle se recula un peu et il croisa son regard plein de larmes. Il essuya une de ses joues et il vit son regard se troubler sous la caresse. D'un même mouvement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser tendre. Hermione se colla un peu plus contre lui, elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, de se sentir en sécurité même si cela ne durait que quelques instants. Elle ressentait les mêmes émotions que dans l'autre monde, sentir les mains de Dray sur elle, pressant son dos, ses hanches, la consumait de plaisir. Ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle et Hermione colla son visage dans son cou et il fit de même, savourant cet instant de tendresse, tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu.

Un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer et Hermione rougit en voyant Théo, l'air gêné.

-Désolé, vous devriez rentrer dormir pour être frais et dispo demain, on y va tous… Je peux parler à Drago quelques instants ?

-Bien sûr, je vous laisse.

Drago et Hermione se levèrent d'un même mouvement, ce qui fit sourire Théo. Alors qu'Hermione faisait un pas pour s'en aller, Drago la fit tourner pour un léger baiser et en lui promettant de la rejoindre après. Les deux Serpentards la regardèrent partir avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

-Tu es prêt à te battre ? Demanda Théo, l'air soudain sérieux.

-Il me semble ne pas trop avoir le choix…

-On a toujours le choix.

-Un choix motivé tout de même… toi pour ta sœur, ma mère pour moi…

-Toi pour Hermione, finit-il avec un sourire.

-Peut-être bien, admit Drago à contrecœur.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ?

-Non, je te comprends. Ca ne rend pas les choses évidentes mais je peux les comprendre.

-Ce ne sera pas une simple bataille, reprit Théo après un court silence. Ce sera LA bataille, LA guerre.

-Je le sais… tu as peur ?

-Un peu. De mourir. Même si c'est une belle mort, je ne préfère pas.

-Il y a pire que mourir.

-Tu ne crois pas en Potter ? Je me dis qu'il n'est pas l'Elu pour rien… pourquoi dire qu'il peut le battre si en fait, il ne le peut pas ? Il faut qu'on gagne, même si on n'est plus là pour le voir. Et si je dois devenir un prisonnier, j'ai la solution. Tu l'as aussi ?

-Bien sûr.

-Hermione le sait ?

-Non. A quoi cela servirait-il de lui dire que je ne vivrais pas en tant que prisonnier, je l'ai fais trop longtemps je crois.

-Prends soin d'elle, c'est quelqu'un de bien… je te laisse la rejoindre.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le Trio se retrouvait, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Avant de partir dormir, ils voulaient se retrouver un court moment, en mémoire au passé.

-On va y arriver, fit soudain Ron, ce n'est pas possible autrement. On va botter le cul de ses Mangemorts, comme toujours. Nagini n'a aucune chance. Et on sera tous ensemble, nous sommes nombreux même sans les créatures monstrueuses de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-On va y arriver, répéta Harry, l'air un peu plus sombre, mais n'oubliez pas, au milieu de la bataille, c'est chacun pour soi. Ne faites pas cette tête on ne peut pas s'occuper les uns des autres, ce serait trop dangereux, promettez-le moi. Et… merci pour votre soutien sans failles, je sais que vous auriez pu partir à tout moment et que vous ne l'avez pas fait. On doit se battre pour être heureux, pour avoir une chance…même si c'est avec Malefoy, finit par dire Harry en levant le regard vers Hermione qui vit Ron hocher la tête comme un acquiescement. Tu es la plus intelligente, tu sais ce que tu fais.

-On va y arriver ! Nous ne sommes pas arrivés là indemne pour perdre maintenant. Et dans dix ans, on se souviendra, ensemble, de ce moment. Je vous aime tellement, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis.

Elle les accueillit alors dans une même étreinte, essayant de contrôler ses sanglots, en vain. Touchée qu'ils acceptent plus ou moins sa relation avec Drago, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait.

Comme il l'avait promis, il la rejoignit dans sa chambre, Ginny ayant rejoint Harry. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant si démunie, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le lit.

-Si ! Affirma-t-elle mais il vit bien qu'elle lui mentait.

-On devrait dormir un peu.

-Non, je veux pas dormir, s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, on risque de mourir demain, je veux profiter de toi.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Drago répondit à son baiser, se laissant porter par ses sens qui avaient un besoin désespéré de la sentir dans ses bras, dans ce monde-ci mais il finit par la repousser.

- On ne peut pas, déclara-t-il, la voix rauque.

-Pourquoi ? Gémit-elle, blessée.

-On va pas mourir demain, on ne peut pas, on peut pas faire ça si vite… je peux pas te faire ça. C'est une décision hâtive, sous la pression de la guerre. Tu regretteras après.

-Non, j'en ai envie, Dray, vraiment. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, à moi. Pas à ce que j'étais dans l'autre monde, assura-t-elle, en larmes, ses mots reflétant douloureusement les pensées de Drago. S'il te plait.

-Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, je veux pas que tu te précipites… j'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi qui parle mais je… je tiens trop à toi pour te faire du mal.

-Mais tu me fais du mal, là.

-Tu n'auras aucun regret.

-Je ne regretterais rien Dray, on ressent des choses l'un pour l'autre, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de toi ! S'écria-t-elle, en larmes.

-Ce sera ma promesse, après la guerre, on sera ensemble si tu le veux, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je t'ai promis de ne pas mourir, et toi, il est impensable que tu meurs non plus alors tout ira bien.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'écroula contre lui, épuisée par ses larmes. Il la berça doucement contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et, le cœur tremblant, il s'endormit à ses côtés.

**Voilà, voilà ! J'avoue, j'aime assez ce chapitre Oui, assez court, je sais mais plein d'émotions non ? *espère* **

**En tout cas, j'ai aimé l'écrire, surtout la dernière scène draymione, j'espère que vous avez ressenti tout ça !**

**Review pliiiiz !**


	15. Part II Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Han, j'ai plus de 100 review ! Merci, merci, c'est nul de s'arrêter à un chiffre mais quand même, ça le fait non ? ! Merci à vous tous, vous avez bien aimé le chapitre 14, j'espère que vous aimerez celui là !

15ème chapitre, sur la guerre, comme vous savez j'ai du mal à écrire les « batailles magiques » donc j'angoissais pour l'écrire et finalement, j'en suis assez fière de comment je l'ai fais donc j'espère que vous aimerez !

Chapitre assez court, le prochain – l'épilogue – aussi ! Mais bon l'important c'est pas la quantité mais la qualité comme on dit ^^

Merci à TOUS pour vos reviews ! 

**Mia1411 la vraie :** tu es ma 100è review HI ! Merci encore pour ta review, contente que tu sois en pleine forme ! Te faire pleurer ? Et bien je pensais pas mais sadiquement, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci, merci !

**audrey :** merci beaucoup ! Et oui plein d'émotions, contente que tu l'ais ressenti comme ça xD

**Mia1411 :** merci beaucoup à toi aussi xD

**Vera Bennett :** merci beaucoup pour ta review xD Oui, c'est vrai qu'Hermione se pose en chef, elle se démène et j'aime ça. Contente de voir que l'évolution de leur relation te plaise, c'est un challenge, alors vraiment merci !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 15 : Point final**

Le château était calme. La plupart de ses occupants dormait. Pas d'un sommeil tranquille, mais souvent agité, se préparant inconsciemment déjà à la bataille de la journée qui serait décisive, qui serait la fin de tout pour certains, le début pour d'autres, un recommencement plutôt.

C'est l'alarme qui les réveilla tous en un sursaut. Les Mangemorts étaient aux portes du château, il n'y avait plus le temps pour les câlins, plus de temps pour dormir, plus de temps pour s'aimer. Tous s'habillèrent et s'armèrent de leur baguette le plus rapidement possible. Ils étaient prêts, prêts pour se battre. Ils ne voulaient pas subir un siège et, alors qu'il était 9h du matin en cette journée sombre et glaciale, les protections du château furent lever et la bataille commença.

Le but, pour Harry, était de trouver Voldemort au plus vite pour éviter de grandes pertes dans ses rangs, car si c'était le bien contre le mal c'était aussi lui contre Voldemort. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il resta une heure à se battre contre les Mangemorts, espérant presque apercevoir son ennemi dans les rangs. Mais bien sur, il était resté caché dans la forêt. Il voyait des gens tombés auprès de lui, autant qu'en face de lui. Blessé ? Mort ? Il n'y prêtait guère attention, il n'en avait pas le temps. Il aurait aimé pourtant chercher du regard les personnes qu'il aimait. Ginny. Ron. Hermione. Mais tout semblait flou. Seul le mangemort qui lui faisait face méritait toute son attention. Dès qu'il en abattait un, un autre arrivait. Il était donc temps… Alors, après avoir lancé le signal à Hermione, il s'élança dans la forêt avec sa cape d'invisibilité vers son destin.

Au signal d'Harry, Hermione fit diversion en lançant une bombe dans la terre, tuant ainsi, surement, une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts qui attaquaient en face d'eux. Elle reprit ensuite son combat contre ces hommes qui avaient décidé, voilà des années, de s'adonner au mal. Un hurlement la fit tourner la tête. Erreur qui aurait pu lui être fatale, elle reçut un sort dans le bras qui la fit tomber au sol. Elle se releva vite malgré la douleur et fit voler son agresseur loin d'elle. Ce cri. Elle l'avait reconnu. C'était Lavande, son amie gryffondor. Ce n'était pas ces cris hystériques de d'habitude, c'était un cri de douleur. Furieuse, elle redoubla d'effort, priant pour qu'Harry s'en sorte rapidement.

Au cri de Lavande qui avait retenti près de lui, Ron avait lancé à son agresseur un sort fatal avant de la secourir. Un mangemort lui lançait le sort Doloris et il lança à nouveau ce sort, comme dominé par une sombre colère, colère parce qu'il voyait tomber tous ses gens, ses amis sous les _Avada Kedevra_. Y avait-il une autre solution ? Les stupéfix, qu'il avait d'abord lancés, ne duraient que le temps qu'un autre mangemort les libère. Rien ne leur servait, ne les sauverait, sauf la magie noire. Cela le répugnait. En lançant ses sorts, il savait qu'il se tuait à petit feu, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'en remettre entièrement, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit le bras de Lavande et transplana à l'infirmerie avant de revenir sur le champ de bataille accomplir ce qui devait être fait.

Théo se battait aussi avec toute la colère qui était la raison de sa présence dans les rangs de l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas hésité, comme Ron, à lancer des sorts impardonnables. Il savait que c'était eux ou lui et qu'en le reconnaissant, les Mangemorts voulaient encore plus le tuer. Mais il vengerait sa sœur. Il espérait voir ses bourreaux pour se sentir apaisé, pour pouvoir, peut-être, enfin faire son deuil. Il lançait des encouragements à ceux et celles qui se battaient avec lui, mais beaucoup n'osaient pas jeter le sort qui donnerait le mort. Il le comprenait fort bien. Il n'avait pas envie de tuer, juste de vivre. Et pour vivre, il fallait tuer. Il les vit enfin, son père et Dawns, ceux qui avaient tué sa sœur. Il se jeta sur eux, sans entendre les conseils de Drago de faire attention. C'était son affaire, sa vengeance qu'il réussit à tuer après une longue lutte… avant de tomber à terre... surpris de se sentir partir si lentement… inconscient.

Drago vit son ami tomber et ne pas se relever. Un cri voulu sortir de sa gorge sans vraiment y réussir. Théo. Son meilleur ami. Non. Tout en lançant des sorts, il se rapprocha du corps de son ami. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était trop tard, cette lueur verte, la lueur victorieuse dans le regard de son assassin. Deux sorts atteignirent alors le mangemort qui avait tué Théo. Drago fut surpris de voir Blaise à ses cotés mais ne dit rien. Il prit le bras de Théo et transplana à l'infirmerie, revenant immédiatement. Drago avait mal, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à trop de sentiments au cœur de la bataille. Blaise n'était plus là, il n'avait pas aperçu Hermione depuis longtemps. Il avait peur, et pas seulement pour lui, pour elle surtout.

Blaise se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là quand il aperçut Théo tomber sous le sort d'un mangemort. Il lança un sort de mort sur celui-ci en même temps que Drago et il le vit s'écrouler. Il croisa rapidement le regard de son ami avant que celui-ci ne transplane. Il aurait du revenir plus tôt, alors peut-être aurait-il pu éviter la mort d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Au moins, maintenant, il protégerait l'autre. Il l'avait promis à Lola. C'est grâce à elle qu'il était là. Depuis qu'il était parti de Poudlard, il avait essayé de voir clair en lui. Ses semaines dans l'autre monde l'avaient remué, surtout les sentiments de son « lui » pour une simple moldue. Elle avait réussi à le toucher et Voldemort l'avait vite vu dans ses pensées. Heureusement que Granger et Drago avaient été là pour la sauver. Mais il n'avait pas été prêt à s'engager totalement avec eux, son éducation était trop présente, trop ancré en lui pour se battre pour l'Ordre. Et pourtant, à connaitre la Lola de son monde, il avait compris bien plus. Mais il avait peur, il état lâche, il ne voulait pas mourir mais il voulait garder sa fierté, il voulait garder Lola et maintenant, sur le champ de bataille, il ne regrettait rien.

Ginny ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les blessés arrivaient par dizaine à l'infirmerie où elle aidait. Elle aurait aimé être sur le champ de bataille mais du à sa jeunesse et ses connaissances en médicomagie, elle avait été réquisitionné. Elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle faisait n'était jamais suffisant. Elle en avait déjà vu trop mourir. Des élèves de Poudlard, des membres de l'Ordre. C'était dur mais elle résistait surtout que personne qu'elle aimait n'était encore venu à elle, blessé. Peut-être étaient-ils morts sur le champ de bataille mais elle se rassurait en disant que quelqu'un le saurait ramener, comme Drago l'avait faire pour Théo. La voix de Pomfresh la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle lui demandait de l'accompagner elle lassa son patient après lui avoir lancé un sort de guérison et suivit sa chef la peur au ventre. Sa voix avait été différente. Et en effet, elle se précipita auprès de son frère, Charlie visiblement blessé. Elle entendit une autre infirmière murmurer un « sectumsumpra » et Ginny mit toutes ses forces dans le sort pour le guérir. Elle sentit ses convictions vaciller. Et si d'autres de sa famille, de ses amis venaient à être blesser, venait à mourir ?

Soudain, le silence se fit sur le champ de bataille. Voldemort parlait. Il annonçait qu'Harry était mort, qu'il fallait se rendre. Neville avait du mal à y croire. Pas Harry. Voldemort s'approcha au milieu de ses Mangemorts. Les membres de l'Ordre ne bougeaient plus, comme figés par l'annonce. Voldemort fit léviter le corps d'Harry devant lui et des cris se firent entendre. A ses côtés, il vit Hermione, le visage ravagé par la peur. Elle lui chuchota de ne pas oublier de tuer Nagini qui rampait près de son maître. Neville hocha la tête, rassuré. Si Hermione ne fléchissait pas, il y avait encore une chance. Voldemort continuait de parler, leur assurant qu'il ne leur voulait pas de mal. Neville en avait la nausée. Il vit Hermione se déplacer lentement à sa gauche, le regard fixé sur… il aperçut alors Dumbledore qui en faisait de même à sa droite. Quand Hermione lui jeta un œil, il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Ron était perdu. Il ne pouvait croire en la mort d'Harry. Il avait cherché Hermione du regard et elle avait réussi à le rassurer. Elle en savait plus, comme toujours. Il devait être prêt à lui obéir dès qu'elle lancera la nouvelle attaque. Comme si Voldemort pouvait croire qu'ils allaient renoncer. Il vit alors Neville s'avancer l'air conquérant face à Voldemort. Ron ne pouvait entendre tout ce qu'il lui disait, il était trop loin, le vent éloignait les mots mais il lui parlait de ses parents, d'Harry, de la prophétie. Et alors que deux sorts jaillissaient des baguettes d'Hermione et de Dumbledore, habilement déjoué par Voldemort et ses proches Mangemorts. Neville se jeta alors sur Nagini et, avec l'épée de Gryffondor qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, il coupa la tête du serpent qui vola par-dessus Voldemort, surpris. Plus personnes ne bougea pendant ce qui lui parut une longe minute mais qui n'avait surement duré que quelques secondes avant que le combat ne reprenne.

Dans la confusion des nouveaux combats, personne ne vit Harry se relever, sauf Voldemort, surpris de voir celui qu'il croyait avoir tué debout, vivant, devant lui. Impossible. Et pourtant. Harry le lui expliqua. La partie de son âme, enfouie en lui par la mort du meurtre de ses parents, enfin détaché de lui. Maintenant, son corps n'avait qu'une âme mais toujours le même destin, le tuer, lui. Il ne pouvait plus tuer personne lui et ses Mangemorts. Il avait fait comme sa mère, il s'était sacrifié pour ceux qu'il aimait, ils étaient protégés, il ne l'avait pas compris, mais il était certain que Dumbledore le savait au fond de lui, peut-être Hermione et finalement peut-être le savait-il, l'espérait-il en tout cas. D'autres se joignirent à lui pour le tuer, ou plutôt pour l'affaiblir pour que lui puisse le tuer. Parce que c'était son destin, son devoir, pour vivre enfin en paix. Parce qu'il le devait mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il le pouvait. Alors, il le fit, et tout fut finit, enfin.

Voldemort était mort, tout le monde l'annonçait, tout le monde l'avait vu tomber. Cela semblait, bien sûr, impensable, impossible. Certains disaient que c'était fini, mais cela ne l'était pas vraiment. Au moment de la chute de leur maitre, de nombreux Mangemorts transplanèrent, les Aurors se mirent en chasse, ils en retrouvèrent certains, d'autres furent mis sur une liste « A retrouver ». D'autres encore se livrèrent, espérant peut-être adoucir la peine qu'ils auraient, ils en étaient sûr, l'obligation de faire.

Pour les autres, ce fut temps de soigner les blessés, de compter ses morts. Beaucoup étaient tombés, encore plus étaient blessés. Hermione, avant d'aller les voir, chercha des yeux les vainqueurs, embrassant tout le monde, Neville, Luna, Lavande. Ron était déjà prêt d'Harry quand elle arriva. En pleurant, elle se jeta dans leur bras. La bataille avait duré moins d'une journée, elle était épuisée mais tellement heureuse. Ils se séparèrent, se souriant, avant de se rendre vers l'infirmerie, vers la grande salle, comme tous. Mais elle était inquiète, elle n'avait pas encore vu Drago, elle ne l'avait que très peu vu pendant la bataille. Quad elle le vit, ce fut une vraie délivrance. Elle ne courra pas, elle ne voulait pas peiner ceux qui avaient perdu quelqu'un mais quand elle fut près de lui, elle lui sauta au cou et il la fit tournoyer doucement avant de l'embrasser. En se détachant de lui, elle lui fit un sourire à la fois timide et radieux.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Il secoua la tête, incapable de parler, à la fois heureux de savoir sa mère et Hermione en vie, même si blessées, et à la fois bouleversé par la mort de Théo. D'un mouvement de main, il lui montra le corps sans vie de Théo.

-Non, gémit-elle avant de fondre en larmes, s'agenouillant près de lui. Théo !

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, presque heureux qu'elle puisse pleurer alors que lui ne le pouvait pas, en sa mémoire. Elle se releva bien vite néanmoins, son courage semblant revenir.

-Ill faut… les autres…voir, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Je t'attends là.

-Non, viens, supplia-t-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il prit sans trop d'hésitation.

Il la suivit près des Weasley qui étaient tombés : Fred, Charlie, Percy. La famille était décimée. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Hermione garda Ron contre elle longtemps comme si elle pouvait éponger sa tristesse avant d'aller au devant d'autres familles, d'autres décès. Le professeur Chourave. De nombreux élèves des quatre maisons : Eloïse Migden, Katie Bell, Ernie McMillian... Pendant tout ce temps, elle ne lui lâcha pas la main, elle ne voulait plus la lâcher, elle avait eu si peur de le perdre, elle ne voulait plus prendre ce risque. Entourée de ses plus proches amis, elle pouvait se retrouver et pleurer leur perte.

**Voilà, voilà ! **

**Et non, Harry vit bien, j'ai repris la version de Jkr avec la fin de l'horcruxe quand Voldemort le tue. Théo meurt… je m'y attendais pas du tout, ce n'était pas prévu mais finalement, je trouve ça « beau ». Beaucoup de Weasley, je sais, mais même si je les aime, il le fallait…**

**A très vite pour l'épilogue (et la nouvelle fic xD)… dans le week-end ou avant selon les reviews et mon envie ^^**

**Review pliiiiz !**


	16. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Et bien voilà, nous sommes à la fin ! Merci tous pour votre suivi, vos reviews, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic, adoré lire vos remarques. J'espère que cela vous a plu… voici un petit épilogue…

Merci à TOUS pour vos reviews ! 

**Mia1411 la vraie **: merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire entre trop lentes ou trop rapides (en tant que lectrice), contente d'avoir le bon dosage ! Merci, merci ! bises ! 

**Solne :** merci beaucoup xD

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 : Epilogue**

La cérémonie venait de se terminer. La dernière. Les morts avaient été enterrés et le Ministère, présidé désormais par Kingsley Shacklebolt, avait décidé d'une cérémonie commune pour leur rendre hommage. La cérémonie se déroulait à Poudlard en présence de tous : ceux qui avaient perdu quelqu'un, ceux qui voulaient rendre honneur à ses héros de guerre. Hermione avait trouvé cela dur, de se dire qu'elle ne les verrait plus jamais. Dans les premiers rangs, vue comme une héroïne de guerre, elle avait eu un mal fou à contenir ses larmes et sa tristesse. Heureusement, elle était bien entourée par ses amis. Drago à sa droite, Ron à sa gauche. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas elle en tout cas mais les épreuves pouvaient rassembler les gens… Ils se levèrent tous d'un mouvement, saluant le monde, recevant des remerciements maladroits, exposant leurs condoléances.

Petit à petit, ils se retrouvèrent près du lac, les « héros » de cette guerre. Harry. Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Luna. Neville. Lavande. Drago. Blaise. Lola. Tous meurtris, tous en vie et ils bénissaient cette chance.

-Alors, commença Neville, vous nous avez jamais dis comment c'est, dans l'autre monde. Il y avait une guerre ? On était heureux ?

-Marié ? Avec des enfants ? Continua Lavande, contente d'avoir un sujet léger à aborder.

-On ne t'a pas vu Lavande, s'excusa Hermione. Mais tu étais en photo chez moi avec d'autres…

-Vas-y, Mione, raconte, proposa Harry, la main dans celle de Ginny, les yeux dans le vague.

-Et bien il n'y a pas de guerre, Tom Jedusor n'a jamais vécu assez pour devenir Voldemort. Du coup, nous avons eu une scolarité plus ou moins normale. Je… mon « moi » était marié avec Drago.

-Han ! S'écria Lavande avant de se plaquer la main sur la bouche, pardon !

-Parle-lui du réveil, s'amusa Ron, un peu grognon tout de même.

-Elle a hurlé, intervint Drago, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-C'était choquant, confirma Hermione. Nous avions un enfant… hum… Ginny et Harry étaient ensemble… bien sûr. Mais je sais pas si je devrais dire tout ça…

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron, ce n'est pas comme si dans ce monde, on était obligé de faire comme l'autre, non ?

Ginny laissa échapper un gloussement qu'elle réprima vite sous le regard noir d'Hermione et se mit alors à tousser.

-C'était quoi ce gloussement ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Mione ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et Hermione se mit à rougir. Elle avait en effet omis de dire à quiconque – sauf Ginny, les théories de son « elle » sur les destinées amoureuses.

-Ca me semble évident, non ? Intervint Blaise, jusque là silencieux. Rien qu'à voir Potter et sa Weasley dans l'autre monde, c'est pareil qu'ici, à vomir.

-Tu veux dire… que dans tous les mondes les couples sont immuables ? Demanda Neville, abasourdi.

-Non, je n'ai pas dis ça… mais disons que mon moi avait cette théorie, avoua-t-elle.

-Des détails ! Demanda Ginny, amusée.

-Et bien, dans les mondes qu'elle avait visité… elle a vu des constantes dans certains couples, continua Hermione, toute rouge.

-Qui sont ces couples ? Réclama Lavande, avide.

-Et bien Harry et Ginny, bien sur, tu les aurais vu dans l'autre monde, trop chou ! Et dingue comme Ginny était pareil que là, d'ailleurs, tu étais médicomage, enfin en études, ça te va super bien, tu ne penses pas ? D'ailleurs, on avait tous des métiers passionnants et…

-Tss ! Tu crois peut-être nous avoir avec ton monologue ? On veut TOUT savoir !

Hermione se renfrogna. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de ces choses là devant tout le monde. C'était facile pour Lavande, elle n'avait rien vu sur elle. Mais pour elle… ce n'était pas évident. Même si depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago et elle ne s'étaient pas quittées – à part le temps qu'elle aille chercher ses parents en Australie et qu'elle prenne du temps pour tout leur expliquer, elle ne voulait pas mettre de pression sur ce début de relation.

-Hermione !

-Gnn, oui c'est bon ! Grommela-t-elle.

Elle sentit alors une douce pression sur sa main de la part de Drago et elle trouva du courage en elle et leur raconta donc tout ce qu'elle savait sur les mondes parallèles. Ils en parlèrent encore longtemps, se posant des questions sur les autres mondes, exposant leurs idées farfelues. Hermione sourit. Avec son groupe d'amis, elle se sentait presque sereine. Il serait bien sûr dur de surmonter la guerre, elle voyait souvent le regard d'Harry se voiler, ou encore celui de Ron se perdre au loin. Leurs sourires ne montaient pas jusqu'aux yeux, les rires étaient rares et parfois forcés. Mais ils étaient ensemble, et cela était déjà beaucoup. Ensemble, ils arriveraient à tout surmonter, elle en ferait la promesse. Elle se tourna vers Drago et s'aperçut qu'il la regardait. Rougissante, elle lui sourit. Dire qu'il y a un mois, elle le détestait plus que tout ou presque. La voilà amoureuse et prête à faire sa vie avec lui. Ces quelques semaines dans un autre monde lui avait fait découvert quelqu'un de bien, qui se battait pour ceux qu'il aimait, toujours arrogant, mais cela faisait maintenant parti de son charme. Leur amour avait suivi un chemin tortueux, c'était un chemin qu'ils avaient du faire pour trouver le « true love ».

**Voilà, voilà ! **

**Alors ? Je stresse… dingue comme je stresse ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un happy-end quand même avec un petit épilogue tout simple, tout beau dans les sentiments. J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Et si vous aimez ce que j'écris, rendez-vous sur ma nouvelle fiction : **_**All I Need**_** !**

**Review pliiiiz !**


	17. Remerciements

Bonjour à tous ! Pas de nouveaux chapitres, mais les réponses aux review anonymes… j'en ai perdu certaines, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, même anonymes !

Certains m'ont demandé ce que signifiait **le gribouillis à côté du nom de Théo**, je pense (car oui, seule Hermione de l'autre monde le sait ! ) que le destin de Théo est de mourir jeune… dans tous les mondes. Triste n'est-ce pas ?

**Pour Ron,** il finira toujours avec la même personne mais plus tard, dans un des mondes il est avec Lavande Brown et je pense que c'est elle… j'aime bien Lavande, elle est sous-estimée je pense !

**fleurnoire :** et bien d'une traite, contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que mes réponses te satisferont aussi ! Et que mes autres fics te plairont !

**MissL :** Merci xD

**Diie :** merci beaucoup pour ta (tes) review! je suis vraiment contente qu'elle t'ait plu! J'avoue que je l'aime assez même s'il y aurait plein de trucs à refaire lol merci bcp !

**Gwenty :**merci beaucoup !

**Une lectrice :** merci ! j'espère te revoir bientôt et savoir ce que tu penses du reste de la fic (review chap3, part1)

**LouOak !** merci pour cette belle & longue review ! j'espère que tu liras ma réponse... contente que tu ais aimé, même ma scène de bataille parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de rater xD J'adore Théo donc je suis contente que tu ais aimé son histoire même si je le maltraite (il fait un beau héros torturé je trouve!). Un grand merci et à bientôt j'espère!

** guest :** merci beaucoup, et oui le trio est sur un pied d'égalité et là j'ai voulu mettre Hermione un peu en avant, contente que ça t'ait plu, encore merci !


End file.
